Conspiracy and Chaos
by Bladelord2000
Summary: After a year of traveling, a tactician returns to Lycia to aid a friend in finding his lost father. As they find more answers to the mystery, they soon discover themselves trapped in a war against evil involving a group of assassins. Now the tactician, with the help of his friends, must face the past and set things right before all of Elibe crumbles! Sequel to An Adventure in Elibe
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Continues

**A/N: **The beginning of a new story! This is a sequel to An Adventure in Elibe! As usual, if you guys like it, please review and if you don't tell me why! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem, but you already know that!

* * *

Ch 1 The Journey Continues

For most, it was just another day in Pharae, one of the many territories of Lycia. It was a bright, sunny day, perfect for hunting and sometimes even sparring. Yet, for the red haired Pharaen prince, it was so much more. For him, it was the day he would leave to find his father. Lord Eliwood would never accept the rumors claiming that his father was dead. He was setting off with a loyal knight and a fresh recruit.

"Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word," An older knight with purple hair and a small goatee was waiting on his brown stallion. That was Marcus, a senior knight of Pharae. He was the strongest knight left in Pharae aside from Isadora.

"I see, thank you Marcus," the red-haired lord. He then turned to his mother, "Mother, it is time for us to leave,"

Lady Eleanora was known in Pharae for her beauty and her strong will. Though for Eliwood her 'strong will' was just stubbornness. Their arguments about this journey had been fierce. He could understand that his mother was worried about him, but his father had disappeared! It was his duty to find him or Pharae would fall into disarray.

"Eliwood... Promise that you will return to me safely... I am worried about your father but... If something were to happen to you..."

"I know mother. But father is alive I know it. You have my word that I will find him and return to you safely,"

"I have your word then,"

"Yes. Of course... Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence,"

"Milord, I will guard over her well," Isadora was another one of the most powerful knights of Pharae. She and Marcus were the only ones left now. Isadora was the only female knight in the knights of Pharae and the steward to Lady Eleanora.

"Mother I will return. Rest easy," With those words, Lord Eliwood began an adventure that would change many lives, including his own.

* * *

It had been about a year since I left Caelin. A year since I decided to travel with General Wallace to... Bern apparently. Wallace trained me so well that I have many scars to remember his training by... And BOOM! Something ran into me with a lot of force. I fell back... No scratch that I flew back and slid away. After I regained some of my senses, I looked around trying to figure out where I had landed and what in the world could have hit me that hard. I looked up to meet a girl with green hair and a green bandana. She had a bow in her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gave me a hand and helped me to my feet. I found my bag and took it.

"Um. What happened?" I inquired.

"Nothing, I just need to give my father some news,"

Suddenly, we both turned to hear a man booming, "Aha! So all the knights of Pharae have vanished eh? Well their misfortune is my good luck! As of now, this village is mine! Gronzyl is your new liege! Now bring me every last piece of gold in this wretched village! NOW!"

Before I could react, the green haired girl pulled me away and we ran to an isolated area in the village.

"Oh no! This is what I was afraid off. We have to do something... I have to help,"

My mind was already working, I had been here in this village less than a day and already something like this was happening. I had heard the rumors about lord Elbert's disappearance. Before this I was considering a visit to Lord Eliwood, now we had didn't have a choice.

"We should go to the castle and inform them. We can return with reinforcements,"

"But... Eliwood has probably already left!" Rebecca responded.

Before I could ask her what she meant, another voice interrupted my thoughts, "Eliwood? How do you know this?!" We spun around to see a man with lots of turqoise hair covering his eyes looking down on his. How he was able to see was beyond me.

"We need to speak to Lord Eliwood, this village is being raided!" I spoke.

His eyes seemed to widen, though I couldn't tell with all the hair covering his eyes.

"What?! Raided? In that case, come with me!" He turned and rode away, forcing us to follow him. So we ran trying to catch up with the crazy knight.

"Wait up!" The girl called. It didn't do us any good.

We finally caught up to him. But Wallace's training prepared me for situations like this... sort off. I held back a smile as I saw the girl next to me lying on her knees panting after we found him. I surveyed where we were now. As I expected Eliwood was there with another knight, one who looked more experienced and older than the one we just encountered. Eliwood hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to step forward when the girl next to me jumped up and blocked my view.

But I could hear her, "My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name is Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!

"I see, Marcus! Lowen! we must help this village!"

"Of course milord!" The knight with turquoise hair responded. So he was Lowen and the other was Marcus.

"Rebecca, stay here and keep out of sight,"

"With all due respect milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost everyday, and I have some skill with the bow,"

"Very well then, if you are certain. But be careful,"

"Thank you milord,"

"Well it's nice to see you too Eliwood. Then again you can't see me!" I remarked. I had to! I don't take it well when I'm ignored.

Lowen and Rebecca stepped aside so Eliwood could see me. The prince of Pharae had hardly changed in a year. Same red hair and same blue attire. He smiled when he saw me.

"Rohan! It's good to see you again!"

"Same to you Lord Eliwood,"

"You know this person, milord?"

"Yes, I met Rohan last year, during the trouble in Caelin. An excellent military advisor and tactician if memory serves. If not for him, Marquess Caelin, and his granddaughter, Lyn, may not have survived Lundgren's uprising,"

"I'm honored that you think so highly of me milord," I replied smiling.

"So what brings you here my friend?"

"Still traveling, honing my skills and exploring mostly. I still want to become a master tactician,"

"Ha! A worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skills,"

I began my usual procedure. I scanned the surroundings to search for enemies. I knew that they would be centered around the village. But in order to reach that village, we had to head north towards another village, where the bandits were already approaching.

"We'd better move north, together. Lowen, you and Marcus go first, Eliwood and I will follow. Rebecca, stay back and shoot anyone who gets too close,"

With that, we moved north. A brigand jumped out in front of Lowen. Lowen raised his sword and slashed wildly. Unfortumately the Brigand was quick and manged to avoid most of his attacks. But before he could counterattack, Marcus stepped forward and, with one swift motion, brought down the brigand with his sword.

"Lowen! A knight must remain calm in all situations! That man could've killed you easily with the way you were brandishing that sword,"

As he was chastising Lowen and as Lowen murmured his apologies, more brigands and an archer came to avenge their dead companion. It was annoying how bandits pretended to stick together. It was as if they actually cared for each other. They'd as soon sell their 'best friend' for cash. But that didn't change the fact that they had to be dealt with. While Marcus and Lowen were occupied, Eliwood and I moved forward. Rebecca came forward and took out their archer. That left two brigands for us to deal with. Eliwood dashed forward and, with impressive speed, lunged forward to stab one man in the stomach. Then he whirled around to face the other just as he was attacking. Eliwood sidestepped the attack and once again stabbed the bandit in the stomach. His fighting style focused more on lunges and stabs rather than slashes. It looked slightly awkward but it worked well for him.

"Milord? What are you doing? We knights are here to protect you milord! You can leave the fighting to us!"

"Thank you Marcus. But this is my fight as well. Don't worry about me, I can hold my own!"

Marcus looked like he wanted to protest, but before he could a voice yelled, "There they are! Heh. If we can capture the lordling, it'll be raining gold for us! Let's get him!" We prepared for a charge. Yet it never came. From the north, a crazy fighter came roaring and crashed into the bandits. This guy was a wannabe Wallace. As crude as his strategy was, it was effective. The bandits scattered by the time Lowen and Marcus advanced. Eliwood and I glanced at each other.

"Milord, do you require assistance?" A familiar, gruff voice asked. To our right, Dorcas appeared holding his axe.

"Your aid would be greatly accepted... I've seen you haven't I? Last year,"

"I believe so. Well if it isn't Rohan!" He allowed himself to smile slightly, "It is good to see you again,"

"Great to see you too! But I thought you were in Bern,"

"I was, but I moved here with Natalie. I'm sure she would be happy to see you. But for now... Just like old times eh?"

I chuckled, "Yea. Just like old times. But it looks like we're falling behind. We'd better catch up!"

Even Rebecca had gone ahead to help the knights. We ran to cach up and when we did, we found the village where I was just at. Dead bandits lay around there and there was only one man left. He was confronting Lowen

"Pharaen knights? But that's... That's impossible!" He screamed when Marcus came into his line of sight. Dorcas and Eliwood leapt forward, leaving me to watch them in action. Dorcas took his axe and with one swing smashed the enemy's shoulder. With a roar of pain, the bandit turned to face his attacker only to face Eliwood. Eliwood held his rapier towards him, then he puled back and without warning, slashed at the bandit and leapt into the air. After doing a backflip he returned to his original position and the bandit fell to his knees.

"Ugh... I thought... That my luck... Was finally turning around," With that he fell.

* * *

After the battle, we were met by an old man who was apparently the village magistrate and Rebecca's father.

"Ah, you would be lord Eliwood, yes? You have our deepest thanks for saving our village,"

"Think nothing of it. It's a lord' duty to protect the citizenry,"

"I wish it were always so milord. The good folk of Laus know no such protection. Their marquess, Lord Darin, ignores complaints about bandits and thieves. He is too busy preparing for war apparently,"

"Preparing for war?" Eliwood sounded surprised. Then again, it was an odd time to prepare for a war. Lycia was at a time where it was very peaceful everywhere. Trade was working well and there were generally few complaints from what I had heard before. It looked like I was wrong.

"I would not lie milord. My brother lived there until a few days ago when his home was torched. According to him, Laus could go to war any day now,"

Eliwood thanked the village magistrate once more and came to share this news with us. Marcus was the first to react.

"This is bad milord. If Marquess Laus is preparing for war, he is most likely targeting another Lycian territory... Perhaps this is connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance,"

"My father and Marquess Laus? It seems to be a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any. In that case, we should travel to Laus and find out more information,"

He then turned to me, "And where are you going now my friend?"

His question startled me, "Me? Well I'm not completely sure. Honestly I haven't given it much that,"

"Milord..." Marcus began. Both of us guessed where this was heading.

"In that case, would you like to join us? Ours is a small group with a single purpose. To find my father. I do not know where our search will lead nor do I know what challenges we may face. But we would be stronger with you in our company,"

For a time I was speechless. His offer had taken me by surprise. But when I could find my voice I began, "Well milprd, I'm very honored. Well I do not have any particular destination. If I can be of use to you then I'll gladly join you,"

Marcus looked just as skeptical as ever. But Eliwood beamed and shook my hand, "Thank you so much my friend! I pray that we don't give you reason to regret your decision!"

Yet I could sense Marcus' eyes perusing me. As if he could see something he couldn't look away from.

This seemed familiar, a lord asking me to accompany them on a journey. Though the first time, I had no idea Lyn was a lord until later. We left the village and continued towards Laus.

* * *

We stopped by to camp quite a ways off from the village. Much to our surprise, the girl who almost ran me over earlier wished to join us. She somehow followed us all the way to where we were. Eliwood gladly accepted her aid. Everyone had set up camp. I was reading some books I had obtained throughout the years and some that I wished to take with me. Just some more history of magic books, the mechanics of dark magic, and another book on various strategies from chess to historic battles of the Scouring. What can I say? I'm resourceful! But I heard something near my tent. I turned to see Rebecca crawling. Yes crawling into my tent. Once she realized that she was discovered, she awkwardly stood and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Erm... Well sorry to interrupt you," She began in response to my look of interrogation, "it's just that... Well. Eliwood's tent is really small, the knights and the fighters are sharing a tent and well..."

"Oh you don't have a tent? Well... You can use my bedroll,"

"What about that one?" She asked pointing to Lyn's.

"Let's just say that one is reserved. Don't ask," I predicted and responded before she could ask. Both the ring and the bedroll were small reminders of the journey last year. The ring reminded me of my last two days in Castle Caelin. The bedroll reminded me of all the adventures we had trying to get to Caelin.

"Well ok. We'll take turns. Every other day we alternate using the bedroll ok?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you say,"

She continued, "So, I never really introduced myself when I knocked you over. I'm Rebecca,"

"Rohan," I said.

"Huh. Neat name. So I'm guessing you're a tactician huh?"

"I am. I'm traveling. You're father let you come with us?"

"Well... He protested at first but... Well I convinced him,"

"I see,"

I thought she would give up trying to make conversation. I'm usually someone who likes to talk, but now I was really tired. But she was like Wil, a very amiable, social lady. So I engaged her politely.

"So why are you traveling?"

"I want to become a better tactician. I'm hoping to be a master someday,"

"Eliwood seems to think very highly of you. We've heard rumors of you in the past. How you helped Lady Lyndis... I just never thought that I would be able to meet you!"

'So I guess I've earned a bit of fame...'

"I'm sorry," Rebecca started, "I haven't made a great first impression. It was just that the bandits..."

"I understand, don't worry. Besides you have green hair and that's a plus,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind," I smiled to myself at my little remark. Nino and Lyn both had green hair and well... let's just say that I become fast friends with them. Maybe the same thing will happen here. This is a new group and I need all the friends I can get right now.

"So where were you before this? I mean before you helped Lady Lyndis claim her rightful position at the throne,"

"I lost my memory before I met Lyn. I've also been traveling to regain it... I know some but I'd rather not talk about it," I didn't exactly lie here, but my statement was purposefully misleading. I had, in my travels, found out who I was and how I met Ninian and Nils and what my past was. I was also painfully aware of a task I had to do later. But, I had no idea how to accomplish it.

'No, now is not a good idea to think about all that right now,'

"Let's talk later Rebecca. It was good meeting you,"

"Oh... You too. Also I uh cooked for the group. I hope you like it," She handed me some meat and soup. I ate quickly. Until then I had no idea how hungry I was.

"It's delicious thank you... You know you remind me of someone,"

"Oh? Who?"

"Just... A friend. His name is Wil. We traveled together a year ago," That remark had an effect on her. She didn't speak afterwards.

If I were more alert, I would have asked her about her silence. But I was too tired and the food made me sleepy. My eyes became heavy and I soon lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Battles and Stories

**A/N: **Well, it has been a while since I updated this story. But as usual, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Ch 2 Battles and Stories

For some reason, I was the first one to wake up. Then again, they probably went to sleep later than I did. I was starving, but my only option was to wait for either Lowen or Rebecca to wake up. They were the only two who could cook, and they cooked well!

"Good morning," To my relief, a voice sounded from my tent. Rebecca had woken up right after I had and came.

"Hungry?" She asked smirking at my look. I nodded to confirm and she went to cook some food for the rest of us. She cooked while I packed my belongings in preparation for our next journey. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I went to look for Eliwood. It didn't take long. I found him at the entrance to my tent.

'Was he looking for me as well?'

"Ah Rohan, I needed some advice on something,"

"What do you need Lord Eliwood?"

"We've planned to head to Laus to search for answers. But I was wondering if we should stop by at Santaruz. I would guess my father stopped by there when he was going to Ostia,"

"Is the marquess your friend?"

"Lord Helman and my father have been friends for a while. He is like an uncle to me. It is one of the reasons that I ask,"

"I think it's a good idea. Perhaps he will lend us some supplies as well. We have nothing to lose,"

"Good. I'm glad you agree. Perhaps Marquess Helman can shed some light on this mystery,"

"Hopefully he can. Now, let's go eat breakfast,"

Rebecca and Lowen had worked together to create an amazing breakfast. After our delicious breakfast, we went on our way. I went into my tent. Rebecca was there packing her stuff.

"Ready to leave?"

"In a few minutes... Say, you were saying something yesterday about some guy named Wil. Do you know where he's from?"

"He's from Pharae. My guess is that you know him. Have a crush on him or something?"

"Hey! Where did THAT come from?"

"Well, you seem awful curious about Wil. Looks like he has an admirer,"

"Stop! Forget I asked!"

She turned away and pouted in such a silly way I couldn't resist laughing.

"What? You think this is funny? Considering how antisocial you were yesterday and now this!"

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't... Help it. And I was tired yesterday. Fine I'll be more social today ok?"

"Ok!" She said in such a cheery manner that she seemed to forget her... anger a moment ago.

"Well I'm ready to go! Let's go!"

* * *

We set off soon after. I spent the entire time chatting with either Rebecca or Dorcas.

"Natalie would've wanted to see you, but no harm done. You can visit her later..."

"I'd like to! It's been a while. How is she?"

"Ah! Her leg is healing a little. It may take a while but it'll heal. Thank you for everything?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You were the one who payed me a year ago. She may need a little more treatment, but, she'll recover. I'm confident,"

"I'm glad to hear that. It seems that your friend over there is calling,"

Dorcas groaned, it was one of the few occasions he showed frustration, "Not again! Probably wants to test his strength again!" He hurried along. We had all seen Bartre's impatient nature. He went on a rampage when Rebecca served breakfast to Lowen before him. Marcus and Lowen had to team up to stop him. 2 seconds later, he forgot all about it. Yep that was his volatile personality. Dangerous but he was a good friend... I thought.

"So!" A familiar voice sounded.

Rebecca had strode forward for a little chat, "You still haven't told me much about you," I commented, "You never told me you were such a good cook,"

"Oh? Well, I learned from my mother before... She died,"

"I see," I knew better than to say more. I was used to speaking with people who had lost family. It was cruel yet common in Elibe.

"Yeah. You liked it that much?"

"I thought it was delicious. I'm sure everyone else did too.

"Thanks... So! How was Caelin? I have never been there,"

"Well it's a beautiful place. Though, I've only seen the library, ballroom, and the marquess' bedroom. But I like the openness. I'd prefer taking walks or staying in the library than anything else,"

"Oh, interesting! What weapons do you use?"

"What do you mean? I'm a tactician, do I look like a warrior to you?" I asked in a harsher tone than I meant.

"No! Not that. It's just that you have swords," She pointed to the twin blades that I always had with me.

"Oh these. A nomadic tribe made them for me. This is the last of their work. They were excellent in the art of weapon making,"

"Wow! Um... You don't think we're going to run into trouble on the way do you?"

"Knowing me? We probably will... We already have. What is that?" I pointed to Marcus. He had apparently been trying to prevent a farmer from pestering him. Only this wasn't an ordinary farmer, this was the ugliest man I had ever seen. Words could not describe how ugly he looked to me. But the worse sign was the axe he slung across his shoulders.

Suddenly he bellowed, "Someone wants the boy in an early grave! Someone high up! The boy dies today! COME ON BOYS! EARN YOUR KEEP!"

'This is bad'

We were blinded by the mountains to the north. So our best bet was to just charge in and wait at the southern fortresses. But there was also the village to the north.

"Marcus, visit that village to the north, the rest of us will secure those fortresses and defend," Marcus was the only other person here who had tactical experience. He nodded and set off.

"Knowing his speed he should return quickly, let's go!" We headed to the fortresses, Lowen and Eliwood destroying the bandit waiting for us there. There, we held our ground. It was surprisingly easy considering the soldiers on the northern side and the brigands coming through the forests to the east. Then again, Dorcas and Bartre had an advantage against the soldiers, and Rebecca managed to damage most of the brigands before Lowen and Eliwood finished them off. The downside to my plan was that we were tiring and they weren't running out of men.

"They keep... On coming!" Eliwood panted. Rebecca was trying her best to hit the foes, but they became smarter and stuck to the woods. When she stopped attacking that's when they struck. Of course the fighters were fighting strong now that the soldiers were gone. So their strategy change didn't give them an advantage. But I noticed something. From the north, something was approaching us. It was a small group of people, but they didn't look like bandits. Bandits weren't smart enough to have a cleric around. Besides that what kind of cleric becomes a bandit anyway? However my heartbeat accelerated when I saw the familiar pink haired cleric from a year ago. I still wasn't sure whether this was good news or bad news. But I had an idea of what was coming. They increased their pace and I recognized, the blue haired man named Hector that Matthew asked me to meet a year ago. Speaking of Matthew, there he was. Looking as happy as ever. He winked at me as he sliced a brigand's throat. The battle ended pretty quickly after that.

* * *

After that battle, we combined forces with Hector's army. I met his guardian knight named Oswin. (Apparently there was some big story about Hector running away from him and almost getting skewered or something like that). Whatever the case, he seemed to be like Marcus. Older than the rest of the army, wiser, and had a more tactical mind.

"So you are this group's tactician then?"

"Yeah,"

"How long have you been in training?"

"I'm technically still in training, but I've been training now for about 6 years,"

"You must have risen quickly then!"

"Well, there's another story, about that,"

"Hmm? Well I'd love to hear it,"

"Well, I..."

"ROHAN!" And the pink cleric collided with me, grabbing me by the neck.

"ACk SERRA!"

"OMG!" Yeah she literally said the letters, "Omigod! You came all this way just to see your favorite cleric again? I knew you couldn't resist,"

"What? What are- Gah! Oswin! A little help?"

After he chuckled a bit he lifted Serra off me, allowing me to gasp for air. After I regained my breath, I sat by and shot a look to Serra.

"Well if it isn't you again," A semi-sarcastic voice sounded. Matthew was nearby with his usual smirk.

"Nice to see you too, Matthew. So you're with Ostia hm?"

"Well, I do some spy work for them. I'm not just an ordinary thief, like you and Lyn seemed to think? But enough about me. What was this story you were saying?"

"... You never miss anything do you?"

"OHH! STORY TIME!" Serra squealed at the top of her lungs. Of course that attracted everyone else. Literally, Lowen, Rebecca, even Bartre came toward her.

"What is this?" Hector asked, not even trying to hide his irritation at his cleric.

"Rohan's going to tell us a story about his life!"

And all eyes were on me. I didn't even try to refuse. One look at everyone and I could tell they were all ready to hear this 'story'

I sighed, "Very well, so this is the reason why I became a tactician so quickly in only about 6 years. So when I was in school, in training to become a tactician, I rose through the ranks very quickly for someone my age. Considering I had a limited education until when I was around 8 years old. Anyway, I actually made a lot of friends in school. But what happened was this. So the dean, principal, or whatever you call her, since she was always known to us as Poison Ivy,"

"What was she like?" asked someone in the crowd. I guessed it was Hector and shot him a really look.

"Well, she was a really mean, cold woman who loved plants. She actually wasn't that old actually but she was apparently an extremely skilled tactician,"

"Sounds somewhat stereotypical," Eliwood said.

"Well, then again milord, you were most likely tutored privately. But I digress, one day she called me to her office to have a little 'talk'. There she warned me about my habits. Apparently, I was too... How do I say it? I was someone who couldn't allow my units to die in the various strategy games we played. Generally, I'd do extra work to make sure my units survived. In fact, I traded victory for saving a unit once. So, she was there to warn me that if I didn't change my habits I wouldn't graduate. I never changed to her. So she came to my class to announce that I wasn't graduating due to this. But my friends stood up for me and protested that I was very talented and that she wasn't being fair. She might have just expelled everyone in the class, since everyone was standing up getting involved someway or another. The teacher saved me and to this day, I'm not sure why. She suggested a bet. If I could beat her in a game she would let me graduate early. But if I lost I would be expelled. Of course the principal accepted but modified the bet. I had to win with every single piece aliveIt was the biggest event the school had witnessed. The principal battling with a student. It took about 2 hours. But in the end, I triumphed. I have to say that was the best moment of my life. Hearing the cheers and seeing the look on her face. Kniwing her she probably would've denied losing if the entire school hadn't seen it. So I graduated very early and began my training 'on the field' as we call it. I think this story has tired everyone out. I'll see you all in the morning. With that, I went into my tent, and immediately lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Assassination

Ch 3 Assassination

**A/N:** After a long hibernation, I'm finally back to finish what I started! So hopefully my writing skills haven't worsened. As usual, enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

* * *

I woke up with a stomachache. Not that I ate too much, but I tend to sleep on my stomach so it ends up hurting in the morning. I just decided to wait and let the relief come. Rebecca was already awake.

"Oh good morning!" She said as jovially as ever.

"Good morning," I said before letting out a loud yawn, "We're moving out early?"

"Well, Eliwood fears that something may have happened to Marquess Santaruz,"

"Ah. Well, I'd better go. But I'm hungry and my stomach hurts... I didn't eat that much yesterday!"

"You ate almost nothing! After your story, you ate the little you had and went to bed!"

"I remember eating quite a bit," I said yawning again.

"Well... Dorcas and Matthew were really surprised that you... told all of us your story,"

"Oh that, well Serra didn't really give me a choice. Wait, why were they surprised?"

"Not sure, something about you being really mysterious about your past. That's what Matthew said at least. But I could tell that Dorcas was surprised as well,"

"You're probably wrong about Dorcas... He isn't one to show his emotion so easily,"

"You doubt me?"

"Yes,"

"Well, then I guess you can live a day without food!" She smirked as if she won an argument.

"Well, I kinda had to when I trekked the Nabata so... Sure? But now it's your turn," Quickly changing the subject. I couldn't tell if she were joking or serious.

"My turn?" She asked seemingly forgetting about starving me.

"You get to tell me a story about yourself today,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I told you one about me,"

"You told everyone!"

Before I could reply, Hector burst into the tent, "Hey guys. We're leaving!"

Rebecca sighed. She seemed relieved, but I wasn't ready to let her go, "Good, you can tell me about yourself on the way,"

"No!"

I sighed and grabbed my things. It was time to visit Santaruz.

* * *

"We should be seeing the castle soon, Eliwood!" Hector announced. He had the personality that kind of reminded me of Wallace. Loud. Loud, brusque and, very rash according to Oswin.

Serra chose Rebecca as her next victim to annoy, Oswin and Marcus led the march to the castle, Eliwood wasn't far behind them. Dark lines rested on his forehead as contemplated. The rest of the group decided to do what they normally did.

As for me, I spent most of this journey talking with Hector, "My brother has heard rumors about an assassin lurking around in Lycia. Matthew was sent to keep an eye on you.

"So i see. Rumors? I'm not that famous!"

"Well according to my brother you were a potential threat, we had to be sure so,"

"True I suppose. How come you wanted to see me then? Matthew sent me to you for a reason I'm sure,"

"I wanted to see this 'potential threat' to the peace of Lycia. But you looked harmless then and I had Matthew's assurances. So I decided not to have you kidnapped and taken to Ostia,"

"Gee thanks. You wouldn't have gotten much from me then anyway. I didn't know anything of my past back then,"

"What about now?"

"Well... A little, though a small amount compared to what I'd like to know," I replied calmly. Well, it was true. I did know where I came from, where I was before I met Ninian, and of course what I had to do next. But I wanted to find Nino I knew she was alive somewhere yet I didn't know how to track her.

Hector looked like he wanted to add more, but instead he simply said, "You should help me cheer up this depressed Pharaen prince eh?"

Before I could respond he grasped my arm and pulled me with him as he caught up to Eliwood.

"Eliwood! What are you so dull for? You've hardly said a word to the group since we set off!"

"Hm? Ah Hector. I was just thinking,"

"You're always thinking!" he sighed, "Come now Eliwood, we'll find your father, but if the group sees you in such a sad state what will happen to their morale? Am I right Rohan?"

"Sure Hector," I was a bit miffed because his firm grip gave me a sore arm, "Milord I can see the castle. So set your mind at ease, I'm sure Lord Helman can shed some light on our problem,"

Not the most convincing consolation I could have given but I really didn't have much time to say more.

Eliwood still looked unconvinced but sighed and nodded, "I suppose we'll soon know. We'll just have to speak with Lord Helman then!"

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen laddie!" A voice boomed near us.

Across the river, there was a bald knight in silver armor. The strangest thing about him was his green beard which he tugged at as he examined us. This guy possibly could've passed off for Wallace, if he shaved his beard and had stronger armor.

"Who are you?" Questioned Eliwood.

"Who am I? Ah, boy you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer!"

"You think so? I think having your skull bashed with my axe ought to change your mind," Hector growled and stepped forward threateningly holding the Wolf Beil in his hand.

It didn't do any good. The knight took one good look and laughed, "Ha! So the cub thinks he's a wolf does he? Does your bite match your bark? Let's see you get to the castle alive, then we'll find out! Ha ha foolish lords," He then walked away. to the castle.

As usual I surveyed out surroundings looking for anything that could possibly aid us. Then I looked back across the river where the knight was.

'I wonder...' I thought as my eyes locked on to the snag on our side. I allowed a smile to rest on my face. It couldn't have been better placed, if the snag was knocked down, it would provide a perfect bridge across the river.

"When the tactician smiles, it IS a good thing right?" Hector asked. While I focused on coming up with strategies, I hadn't noticed everyone else keeping their eyes on me.

I addressed the entire group, "Well let's show that our bite is stronger than our bark. We should all press on. Rebecca and Serra, you two stay behind the front line. Lowen and Oswin can lead the charge," I then looked at both the lords, "Milord, you and Hector can follow along behind them with Dorcas, Bartre, and Matthew. Is that acceptable?"

"It is..." Eliwood started but was interrupted by his companion.

"Not a moment to lose, the more time we spend here, the more time our enemies will have to advance on us. We have to move now!" He grabbed Eliwood and dragged him along to their positions.

I stopped Marcus from joining Lord Eliwood.

"Hold on Marcus. I have a better job for you," Marcus watched me with piercing eyes. Marcus unnerved me, I knew he didn't trust me which was natural, but... There was something about him that told me we might have some problems later on.

As I expected he began to protest, "I must be near Lord Eliwood. It is my duty to protect him. Why have you called me here?" Marcus asked letting a little anger creep into his voice.

Slightly unnerved, I began to relay my plan.

Marcus didn't react at first, then he nodded and conceded, "It's a good plan. Very well I'll follow it,"

He spurred his horse towards the river. I watched for a moment, then ran after the majority of our group.

When I got there I watched various battles going on around me. There were a few dead soldiers and archers already. Oswin led the charge absorbing most of the damage, but unlike Wallace he was much more... hmm how should I say it? He sacrificed defense for speed. His armor was lighter from the looks of the scratches that rested on them. Looking closer, I noticed three forts to the south, where the enemies were pouring out of. The lords had their hands full of brigands. I came forward cautiously in case any enemies appeared from the shadows.

'Wait a minute, is that..?'

* * *

'Lord Eliwood trusts him, and yet... I have doubts' Thoughts like these plagued Marcus as he swung his lance at the snag causing it to tumble to the other side of the river. Marcus looked at what lay across. There was a village there and another snag leading straight to the castle. He was about to knock the other when something caught his eye.

A merchant with a small ponytail and a mustache was running from the village. That alone wouldn't have made it interesting, if the merchant weren't dropping a few of his wares. Marcus frowned and followed the merchant momentarily.

As he ran away from the village, the merchant muttered, "This will never do! Look at the time! I must leave for Caelin now, or my business will be ruined. Time is money, after all. Hurry hurry! Rush rush rush!"

'The man dropped somethings' Marcus approached and looked for anything useful. Disappointed that there were no useful weapons, he grabbed a torch and continued his desired path.

* * *

"Meet Guy! He's a Sacaen swordsman. He owes me a debt so he'll fight with us." Matthew introduced with his habitual grin.

Guy didn't look so happy, "Ugh the one time I finally get good pay..." He grumbled.

I sighed. I was unsure how willing an ally Guy would be, but I was sure he and his killing edge would prove useful.

"Ok Guy let's join the rest of the forces," He reluctantly nodded snd ran forward across the river. I was going to join him and the rest of the forces. On my orders, the rest of the group, crossed the river, took control of the fortress, and waited for Marcus. I could tell that Marcus' surprise attack disoriented them and allowed our force to wipe them out easily. But without an armorslayer, the knight at the end was proving difficult. Especially since Oswin and Marcus were reluctant to let the lords fight. I had to get there and command the rest of our group to effectively take him out.

"One more thing," Matthew told me as Guy left, "Some old lady, claiming to be a witch gave me this. It's a mine, it's been enchanted to blow when an enemy steps on it. I'm sure you can put it to good use," He handed me the mine and I carefully stored it so I wouldn't blow ourselves up. We then sprinted to catch up with the rest of our group.

* * *

We got there just in time... To see Hector bash the knight's skull with his axe.

"Ah... You've won nothing! You may have beaten me but... You're too late to save him... Geh hehe," He rasped before dying.

"Well, looks like my axe DID change his mind," Hector remarked with a hint of dark humor,"

"We'd better go into the castle and check on the marquess!" I advised, suppressing the urge to question why Hector attacked without my approval.

Eliwood, Hector, and I rushed into the castle. Without regard for any protests we sprinted to the marquess' bedroom since he wasn't at his throne.

"Lord Helman!" cried Eliwood as we saw him. The marquess had been fatally wounded. He had been stabbed in the stomach.

He slowly moved his head to look at us, "Eliwood? Is that... you?"

"Hold on my lord!" He looked helplessly at us.

I acted quickly, "I'll go get Serra!" I exclaimed and ran out. I had my doubts judging from how fatal the wound looked, but I rushed to her and dragged her with me to the marquess, ignoring all her protests. When we got there, it looked like it was too late. Many guards had entered the room now and were in stunned silence. The lords were silent as well, but sadness rested upon their faces. We both knew now that it was too late. One guard exchanged a few words with the lords. From what it sounded like, they were giving him orders on what to do with Lord Helman's death. With that Eliwood motioned for us to follow him, and we left the castle.

* * *

"What do we do now Eliwood?" I asked solemnly.

"Lord Helman told us to seek answers from marquess Laus. So that's where we go... Still it troubles me what he said..."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said to... Beware the Black Fang,"

That statement alone stopped me in my tracks, but luckily for me he didn't notice my moment of surprise. I hid my feelings but I felt very... Strange. A feeling that my past had come to haunt me again. I couldn't shake off. Eliwood announced our intentions to the group and everyone began making preparations. It was dark but the group was restless with the sudden developments.

Before long everyone had their belongings packed and were marching. Eliwood and Hector were discussing the recent developments, Rebecca seemed to be making some conversation with Lowen, Marcus stood near them reprimanding Lowen from time to time when he made an error, and I was being amused by the other 3. I listened to Matthew's account of Hector's "escape" from the castle.

"Once we killed all the mercenaries we had one more enemy," Matthew narrated, "He was the strongest, deadliest enemy remaining. He was sent by the marquess himself to recapture Hector. He was the spear throwing Oswin!"

I almost laughed out loud at that, "Come now," Oswin chided, "I was sent to aid Hector not stop him,"

"Yeah that's why you chased us and ruined my hair. Do you know how long I spend doing my hair?" Serra chimed in.

'Probably too much time,' I thought.

"Never thought I'd agree with Serra, but yea! How come you decided to hurl your javelin at us and try to stop us?" Matthew challenged.

"It was to get your attention! The moment you saw me you were running away like bats out of hell!" Oswin complained.

"So trying to impale us was a great way to get our attention. Brilliant thinking Oswin! Nothing could have gone wrong there!"

"I give up," Sighed Oswin in resignation as I chuckled at their argument. Debates with this group are fun spectator sports. But I became lost in my own thoughts afterwards and fell behind them a bit.

"Hi there!" a cheery voice snapped me back into my senses and I turned to see Rebecca strolling alongside me.

"Well hello there Rebecca! Decided to tell me your story now?"

"Oh stop! I just wanted to talk to you. Honestly you're the only person I know in this group so far,"

"Oh? What about Lowen?"

"He's a kind knight. I think he underestimates himself. But we didn't talk too much. Lowen was trying to show that he was a good knight to Marcus. Eventually both of them went to guard Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector..."

"I see, well I'll try to entertain you as best I can. Though I'm afraid I can barely cook or hunt,"

"Hmm... Well you trusted me with why you're here. So I guess I do have a story for you,"

"I'm listening,"

"Well, the main reason I joined this group was... So I could search for my missing brother," she looked at me to get an idea of my thoughts then continued, "You see, my brother, Dan, and hid friend... They left the village to fulfill a dream of becoming mercenaries and becoming rich in the process. I haven't heard from them ever since, but I'm convinced that he's alive somewhere and I want to find him. So that's why I'm here! But I'm glad to lend a hand to Eliwood's quest and hone my archery skills as well,"

"I see... You're brother's friend... He was Wil wasn't he?" I could sense of annoyance from her at my sense of perception.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" She sighed.

"Not much," I smiled slightly, "But I think we should continue this conversation after we set up camp,"

"I'll hold you to it," she promised as she darted away to help set up.

* * *

Once we all set up our tents and enjoyed a good meal, compliments of Rebecca and Lowen, the group began to do their own thing. Oswin and Marcus guarded the lords' tent as they shared one now. Lowen was taking a nap, apparently preparing for his first night watch, Serra had forced Matthew to go berry picking, though it was only a matter of time before he slipped away. I was reading a book. An ancient book which was a gift from the Nabata. I wondered when we were going to return, for I was told we would.

'That'll all happen later. Huh, I didn't know that strategy would work... Huh what's that?'

* * *

After savoring her culinary creation, Rebecca went to fulfill her promise to the tactician.

'The way he told me that... I feel like he knows something!'

She reached the tent quickly after her meal, "Well I'm back! Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes it was delicious as usual. You better not fatten us up with your cooking, we don't want to become weaker on the battlefield,"

"Aww, good food never hurt anyone," she retorted, "but anyway let's change the subject. You wanted to continue our conversation earlier?"

He yawned, seemingly uninterested. That annoyed her, "Hey! You had something to say and now you're yawning? You're telling me whatever you were going to say whether you like it or not!"

Usually the tactician didn't show any emotion, but when she let out that outburst, he looked at her with surprise, then burst out laughing.

Before she could start again he suppressed his mirth and turned up a hand, "Calm down! I'm just tired! Good food has the tendency to make me slightly sleepy... But relax I'm not uninterested in our conversation if that's what you think,"

He gave her a knowing smile which made her blush and turn away, 'Ugh he can see right through me... which is nothing new but... argh I couldn't have just kept quiet?!'

"So when Wil told me how he ran off. He mentioned that his friend gave up and went back home..." His words sent a chill down her neck as she understood.

"So that means..."

"Something happened to your brother after he left to prevent him from returning home,"

Rebecca fell silent and looked down. Could he be dead? Could her search be in vain? The memory of her mother's death suddenly crashed down on her. These thoughts plagued her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself. We'll find him. He's still alive I'm sure. Don't let what I said bother you,"

Rebecca was still apprehensive, but the tactician's remarks assuaged her slightly. She nodded and looked at him thinking of another way to sustain conversation.

'After all, might as well get to know him well. He's the only one I'll be able to have these conversations with for a while,'

"Memory loss must've been harsh huh?"

"Yeah it was..." He fell silent and Rebecca got the feeling he was hiding something. But she wasn't worried they hadn't gotten to know each other long. She was certain he'd tell her when he trusted her more.

"How did you learn archery like that?"

She beamed as he had finally started a conversation, "Wel, I think I've mentioned I've been hunting,"

"That's it?" Was his reply.

"Well that's all I needed,"

"No target practice or anything?"

"Well, no not really. Hunting is better practice, it helps a lot to hit a moving target, so I can shoot quickly. Comes really handy on the battlefield..."

"... Does it bother you? You know you volunteered to join a group of people who can easily be considered mercenaries. So far, people of an organized group have been trying to kill us..."

She was stunned. Honestly, she hadn't really thought about it in the way he stated her situation. Her main concern was looking for her brother. Killing wasn't something she wanted to do but...

"Hmm... Well it's kinda difficult to negotiate with a bunch of people running at you with axes. But I guess I never thought of it that way... But I'm already in it, guess I won't get out of it,"

"No one will let you leave and take your cooking skills with you," They both laughed.

"Guess not huh. You'd be begging me to stay?"

"Who needs to beg? I'd just order Matthew to capture you. You'd never see it coming,"

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Tacticians aren't supposed to be nice now are they?"

"Wow, poor Lady Lyndis, she had to deal with you for a long time,"

She noticed a slight change in him. He looked up, probably recalling those memories,

"Yeah she had to deal with a lot," the tactician replied distantly. It appeared that his memories took over his thoughts.

"Well you should probably get some sleep. It's your turn to use the bedroll,"

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Of course not I'll manage. Good night!" She smiled and curled up near a corner of the tent.

'Well that's nice someone's opening up to me here. Maybe with some luck, I'll find you Dan,'

Sleep soon came to her after these thoughts. But she didn't notice the tactician watching her, making sure she was asleep. She also didn't notice him exit the tent.


	4. Chapter 4 A Story for the Road

Ch 4 A Story for the Road

**A/N: **I wonder if I succeeded at writing backstory... Ah whatever. Nothing else to say here! Enjoy the story as usual. Reviews are helpful so I can improve!

* * *

'Father, where could you be?' Eliwood was thinking outside. He had successfully, avoided Lowen, who had, after persistence persuasion, had convinced Marcus that he was able to handle a job on night duty. Unfortunately for the poor knight he found it more difficult than he had originlly thought, but he persevered. But he wasn't alert enough to catch the Pharaen prince from sneaking out into the woods. He didn't go too far for obvious reasons, but he had to be far enough so he wouldn't be detected.

"Lord Eliwood?" Whispered a voice.

Eliwood tensed. He knew that it wasn't Lowen. Lowen would've been more flustered. Eliwood assumed it was Marcus.

"It seems you caught me," Eliwood admitted resignedly

"Looks like I have," Eliwood frowned and turned to observe the figure who had revealed himself.

As the prince let out a visible sigh of relief, the tactician questioned him, "What troubles you now?"

Eliwood shrugged, "The usual Rohan. Earlier, I had no idea that this situation with my father was this serious. Now I realize that a force has eliminated the knights of Pharae. This Black Fang must be a great,"

"More than you can imagine," Rohan responded. Eliwood could detect something about him. His tone was strangely emotional, "I should tell you what I know,"

"You know about this group?"

he nodded and recounted when he learned his past from Ninian.

Eliwood listened intently, he didn't react at this revelation at first. At last he replied, "So you were part of the group... tell me, do you think you know where they could be? Maybe we could find them and demand answers,"

"Lord Eliwood, the Black Fang would crush us with this small force. To amass an army to attack them will take too much time. We should go to Laus. Marquess Darin will probably provide us with better answers... an it will be easier. Still it bothers me,"

"What does?" Eliwood asked.

"Well... Let's start with this. How much do you know about the Black Fang?"

"Nothing. I hadn't heard the name before Lord Helman told me,"

"I figured as much. Lord Eliwood, the Black Fang was a league of assassins, so to speak. Their purpose was to eliminate terrorizing nobles and corrupt bureaucrats who were taking advantage of poorer people. They are still loved in Bern even to this day... But. I remember that they were slowly changing. Their targets became more and more strange. It's one of the reasons I eventually left. Ever since..." Rohan trailed off.

"Ever since?" Eliwood inquired.

"Nothing. It's just that. I still don't know why this happened. My guess is that someone has acquired leverage over Brendan Reed, leader of the Black Fang,"

"I see... We'll soon find out Rohan. Laus is not too far. It may take 4 days at the most to get there,"

The tactician nodded and all was silent for a few minutes, then Rohan asked, "Milord may I offer a suggestion?"

Eliwood looked at the tactician and nodded.

"Milord, I think you should communicate more with the group. I mean besides Hector and Marcus... Perhaps it could help knowing the people who fight for you, in more ways than one,"

"In more ways than one? What do you mean?" asked the confused lord.

"Well, like Hector said. It wouldn't help their morale if you were so reserved and troubled like this milord. I feel that talking with them might remind you that you're not alone. That's the best way I can word what I want to say..."

Eliwood now had new respect for the tactician. Few men he knew would ever advise him the way he just did. All of the people he knew were biased by his position as prince. Yet the tactician... he wasn't disrespectful, far from it, but Rohan wasn't affected by his position of power. Suddenly, Eliwood was curious and decided to test him.

"You speak this freely to a Lord?" Eliwood asked firmly.

Contrary to his expectations, the tactician did not get flustered but looked confused, "I didn't mean to offend you Lord Eliwood. I hoped to help,"

"Well, you're obviously not your everyday tactician. Few advise Lords like this,"

"Isn't it their job to advise lords Eliwood? I'm afraid that you can't get angry at me now seeing as how by advising you I'm just doing my job,"

Eliwood chuckled slightly at that one, "Well I suppose that's true,"

"Yes I'm advising you to be more social. Totally not overstepping my bounds here," Rohan replied dropping his formality.

Eliwood laughed a little, "You're pushing it you know. You're lucky it's me you're talking to and not Hector. He'd have gotten his axe out by now,"

"Yeah, but I'd advise Hector to stop being so rash and sometimes rude rather than to be more social,"

"Probably,"

"Well, do you need my help to sneak back into your tent? It would be pretty bad if we lost anymore sleep,"

"No. I'll make it. Thankfully I haven't been discovered yet,"

Eliwood didn't even have to look back. He heard the footsteps receding in the dark.

* * *

"WAAAKE UP!" My eyes popped open. My entire body took almost a minute to register what happened then I got up and searched who decided to give me this rude awakening. Rebecca and Hector were looking down on me.

'Hector? Huh?'

"Good morning guys. Thanks for giving me an early morning headache,"

"If you woke up earlier maybe we wouldn't have to. It's getting late and we're planning on moving soon," Hector shot back and left

"Sorry f-for waking you," Rebecca stammered. She sounded much more apologetic, "It's just, I didn't want you to miss breakfast. I went hunting this morning and caught a boar. I didn't think you liked cold roast boar,"

"It's fine. I said stretching out. I began to pack, rolling my bedroll, checking all my belongings.

"Hey! I didn't help wake you up so you can let my boar become cold. Come on!" She dragged me out of the tent and I was soon holding a piece of meat before I knew it.

As far as I knew, everyone had eaten. Except for Bartre because he was stuffing himself with boar right in front of me. I never knew that a man could hold so much food in his mouth until then.

From the looks of it all the other tents were put away except Eliwood's strangely enough. I ate my meal quickly, thanked Rebecca once again, and ran to get my things ready. Today would actually be pretty exciting for me, because if my map reading skills were correct, we were passing by Caelin today.

'I wonder how they're all doing... What I wouldn't give to go see them right now,'

"Rohan," A voice interrupted my thoughts. I wasn't surprised in the least.

"Hello Matthew. Hector would like to see me I'm guessing?"

"Pretty much. And no we're not going to the palace of Caelin lover boy," he added slyly before running.

"You better run," I muttered. It didn't surprise me that he knew. He had an annoying habit of knowing what he shouldn't"

Once I had my pack of belongings and my green cloak on I decided to meet Eliwood.

He had just finished packing and was waiting for me, surprisingly enough. Hector was with him.

"So Rohan, Eliwood tells me that you told him about the Black Fang," Hector said gruffly.

"Well, I mean, all that I know," I affirmed.

Hector nodded, "We'd better get moving,"

To my surprise, Eliwood smiled and nodded, "Yes let's go,"

* * *

Part of me wanted to collapse and sleep right where I stood. But I persevered. We were going to get to Caelin today. Then it would take another two days to cross it and another 2 days to reach Laus and get answers. Matthew and Guy were walking together. Guy seemed to get over his bad temper from the day he was recruited. Bartre was trying to challenge Dorcas to a fight when Hector decided to take the challenge himself. Normally Oswin would've intervened but he was besieged by Serra and her acerbic comments. Eliwood made some small talk with Dorcas while this was all happening. For the time being, I decided to spend my time chatting with Rebecca. I wanted to try to get my mind off the Black Fang.

"So are you excited? We'll be in Caelin soon!" Rebecca announced.

"Yeah, but we're not visiting the castle unfortunately,"

"Oh. Well that's ok. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet them in some other ways... Hey Rohan?"

"Yes?"

"What's your goal in this journey?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I told you my goal in this was to find a trace of my brother. Is there anything you want to gain or someone you want to find or anything?"

"Hmm well I have a few goals,"

"What are they?" She responded cheerfully.

I couldn't help smiling at her happy go lucky attitude, "Well, mainly my goal is to keep you guys alive. Especially you,"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I'm not helpless!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh you did not just go there," She said. But a playful smirk told me she was joking.

"I think I just did. Besides you should be nice to the tactician who saves your life every time we get into a conflict,"

She responded with a playful hit on my shoulder. But compared to Lyn's hers wasn't too bad, "Oh please. If anything we have to protect you. Besides, maybe you should be nice to your lovely cook!"

"I am nice to Lowen,"

"Oh you... " and she went into super-Rebecca pout mode.

"Alright, in all seriousness, I just love to travel. It just feels right for me to keep on moving and continue my training as a master tactician," I dropped my voice a little for the next part, "And yes I'm hoping to find someone,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, you should tell me more,"

"And why should I do that,"

"Well cause I'm your favorite archer and cook,"

"What if I said Wil was my favorite archer? He can cook too,"

"He learned from me!" she objected angrily, then she added going back to her normal cheerful self, "I can make life miserable for you if you don't,"

I laughed at that. And I regretted doing so a second later.

Rebecca called out, "Oh Serra!"

"Oh God no! Ok Rebecca you got me." I murmured. Not that it did any good because the pink haired demon came skipping to her caller.

"Hiiiii! Someone in need of my oh so special talents?" She asked in her high pitched voice.

"Hey Serra, do you think you can make Rohan promise to tell me his secret?"

My stomach sank. I did not have the strength to deal with her right now.

"Ohhhh a secret? Tell us slave! I command you,"

"Serra, until I met you, I did not think it was possible to annoy someone to death,"

She looked at me quizically, so whatever I just said went straight over her head.

I tried pushing her away, but she latched onto me and wouldn't get off. I shot Rebecca an angry look and wobbled to Oswin. Yes wobbled. Let's see you try to walk with a maniac little girl attached to your neck

"Oswin!" I gasped weakly.

Seeing my situation he sighed and with a strong grip pried her off of me.

"This is getting to be a habit," Oswin chuckled.

"I really hope it won't become one," I groaned.

Serra interjected, "Hey! I demand to know your secret!"

"Ok Serra, but listen carefully. I'll use small words so you can understand. Ready?" Once again, Serra did not completely register what I just said. But I continued anyway, "Matthew says he needs your help with something. Go bother him,"

"Hey! You're lying to me!" She squealed and I facepalmed.

"Well what do you know? It's dark already!" Oswin exclaimed. I stared at the sky in astonishment. Dark already? It didn't seem to take long at all for that. But Oswin was right, the sun was already down and the moon lit the sky with its magnificent glow.

It was also really convenient that we found a clearing in the forest a little ahead."Well, looks like you guys gotta pitch up tents and Serra needs to pitch up her healer's tent. Get busy Serra,"

"But... Hey! No one is injured!" She squealed. But by then I was out of there. I went a lot faster than I realized, because soon I found myself surrounded by trees quite away from the clearing.

"Sneaking off are you?" A voice called nearby.

"Show yourself Matthew you hypocrite," I called back. He appeared in front of me, draped this time in a dark blue cloak, "What are you doing? Did Hector order you to follow me?"

"No, just had to satisfy my own curiosity. The lords are doing their own thing. Heh, it seems you have an interesting effect on people,"

"What? How so?"

He laughed slightly, "Don't worry you'll find out. I'll talk to you later, there's something I need to do... By the way if you need lessons on avoiding Serra, I might be able to help with that,"

With that he was gone. I sighed and let my thoughts wander a bit.

* * *

"Hector, for Roland's sake, I'm fine,"

"Come now! Look at you! You're not too hardy and neither are you used to travel! You sure you shouldn't have Marcus walk and use his-"

"I'm just a weakling compared to you Hector. But I'll manage," Eliwood interjected slightly irked.

"Hmm. Well if you're sure. If only you were as strong as I am,"

"Well it's a good thing battles aren't won by strength alone eh?"

"Hmm? What's that delicious smell!"

"Hector? Wait! Still haven't changed have you?" Eliwood sighed and joined his friend.

* * *

"Listen here Lowen. I'm giving you this task not only because you seem to enjoy it but also because I feel that you shouldn't neglect your other duties. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Sir! I won't forget sir,"

"Very well. I'll check on you later,"

Lowen nodded humbly and began to prepare one of his specialties, boar's meat dumplings. He had planned to make some for everyone. He hoped that everyone, including Marcus and Lord Eliwood would enjoy it. He had insisted on preparing the meal himself and Rebecca relented. The 2 had bonded with their love for cooking. But Lowen was more focused on advancing in his training as a knight.

'Ah, I think it's ready,' Lowen smiled.

* * *

When I got back I saw many people begging Lowen for food. I figured it would be a good idea to get food before Bartre or Hector cleaned it up.

"Hiya... What am I missing," The entire group just stared at me making me feel like a moron.

"Have you not had dinner yet?" Lowen asked astonished. Before I could respond he went on, "Oh my what a fool I am! Erm, wait here won't you?"

He disappeared into the cook's tent. He brought back a few dumplings.

"H-here you are. Enjoy," The nervous knight said as he gave me some dumplings,"

Before, I took a bite, Marcus asked, "Lowen did you remember to pack extra food? In case of emergencies?"

Lowen suddenly turned and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry S-Sir Marcus?"

"A knight must always be prepared Lowen. I advise you to make more just in case," Marcus added nonchalantly. I could see the shame on Lowen's face. Though it was slightly harder to tell with all his hair. Man this guy needs a hair cut.

I hid most of the dumplings I was given and ate the few I had.

* * *

'Oh no! I have no more boar! But I need to cook more of these dumplings... Maybe ! should ask Rebecca for some help,'

"Hello Lowen,"

"WAHH! oh, it's only you Rohan!"

"Shouldn't a knight always be alert?" The tactician joked. Lowen dropped his head abashed, but before he could speak the tactician continued, "Relax, I'll leave Marcus to criticize you. I'm sure he does a good job on his own. I just came to give you these,"

Lowen gasped as he held a bag out for him. They were full of some dumplings, "But but! Aren't these the ones I gave you?

"Some. I ate a bit. Don't worry, I travel quite a bit and I've had to cut rations quite often. I don't want to make you feel humiliated in front of Marcus because you had to feed me. Take them,"

"... I... I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything. Just consider it a gift. Goodbye Lowen. Have Marcus take over night watch so you can get some sleep ok?" With that remark, the tactician turned and walked away leaving Lowen in awe. But neither of them were aware that someone was listening the entire time. Someone besides Matthew.

* * *

I was about ready to turn in for the night but I decided to check on my cloak. I had my own reasons for not wearing the cloak. I still hadn't gotten over all the revelations of that day at the Nabata Desert. Seems like there was more to my past than I could ever imagine. Could it be my past that's causing all these events to occur? It seemed like a tenuous connection but... It was possible.

'Nino... Where are you. You're the only family I have left now,'

Then I let my thoughts turn to my cloak. To think all that power was held in this one object, but it didn't really matter. I didn't have the ability to access it yet... Yet that was still unknown to me. How was I able to access it before. I knew I must have, otherwise I couldn't have used it when I traveled with Ninian. I dismissed what happened at Araphen a year ago as dumb luck. I sighed and was about to put it away when of course.

"Hey what's that?" Rebecca's voice sounded. Apparently I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't see her there... That totally doesn't happen often.

"Huh? What's what?"

"That black cloak!"

"Oh. This is just a gift,"

"From?"

"Does your curiosity know any bounds?"

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you," She answered sheepishly.

"Great now I feel like a jerk,"

"Well tacticians aren't supposed to be nice,"

"True," I acknowledged her reference, "It's a gift from my brother..."

"Huh you're brother?"

"Yeah, I mean... It's a long story but he made this for me,"

"That's sweet... How come you don't write to him? Or any of your family?"

Immediately, the look on her face told me everything. She was scared by my reaction. Who could blame her? I didn't make a sound, but simply looked down. She could derive no emotion from me then. I was just an empty shell who was trying to formulate an answer.

"Oh no... I mean. You don't have to tell me... Please don't let me bother you... I tend to do that a lot..." She added in

I didn't give her a response and she kept quiet for a bit waiting for me.

Finally I looked straight at her and said, "I guess you should know. You've told me your past. Perhaps I should tell you mine,"

She paused and looked at me strangely, "Are you certain, Rohan? I mean I don't need to know,"

I smiled knowingly and nodded. In response to my gesture she made herself comfortable and focused her attention on me.

"I was born into a family of powerful mages. Unfortunately, I didn't have any magical talent. So my parents treated me as an outcast, a failure. But my sister and brother loved me. There were many times my parents talked about abandoning me. I almost always heard these talks as, apparently, I was a sneaky child back then. I could understand that my parents wanted me gone... Yet I could never find the strength to run away. I almost tried once, but my brother caught me and had me swear not to do so. When I was around 11 or 12... I don't remember exactly they had me put in some sort of boarding school. Apparently, the school was decent. That's the only thing I believe they've ever done for me. That school recognized my aptitudes for mathematics and history. I was fascinated by studying how battles were won and lost, In fact, our class always joked around that whenever we studied battle, the class discussions were just debates between me and the professor. Eventually, the headmaster of that school thought I was skilled enough to join a prestigious school in Bern for people who had an aptitude like I had. So that's how it was. I didn't have too much trouble making friends, though I often spent time alone which was nothing unusual in a school full of tacticians. Often times I led some small lecture groups and helped tutor some others,"

"Aren't most tacticians, really old men?"

"That's a stereotype. But the best usually are. Experience plays a large role in the skills of a tactician but there are many skilled, young tacticians out there. But I digress. Once I graduated, I really was lost. I didn't have a place in mind to seek employment. So I traveled Ilia and Sacae mainly. I did some odd jobs around to make ends meat. I traveled with some tribes in Sacae and offered my services whenever bandits attacked. In that way, many tribes took care of me while I helped them whenever I could. Eventually that's how I got these swords," I held up the blades I always carried with me.

"They're glowing? That's interesting,"

"It is. The tribe was full of expert swordsmen who could wield and make blades deftly. These are probably the last blades they ever made for they disappeared a while ago."

"I'm still not completely sure how they found me, but I decided to travel to Bern. Seeing as how militaristic they were I wondered if maybe it would be easier to find employment there. One day, a horde of bandits came and attacked the village I was at. It was a massacre, and I felt powerless. I couldn't fight them and there were no warriors at the village. But suddenly a group of what I thought to be mercenaries appeared from nowhere and began attacking. But there were few of them and too many brigands. So I stepped up and offered my services. They didn't have much time to disagree with me, so I helped lead them to victory against the bandits,"

"How'd you do that?"

"Long story I'll tell you later. Anyway, after I succeeded the leader came and asked who I was and why I helped them. I simply replied that they seemed to need some help and I wanted to do something to fight back agains the bandits. He seemed to regard me with keen interest.

Then he nodded and said, 'the Fang thanks you. We'll be watching,' I wasn't completely sure what he meant back then. But apparently they were watching me. There were a few times when I felt that someone was in the shadows, but when I turned I'd find myself staring at empty space. One day, I was staying at a hotel. During the night I was woken by a group of men. The leader held a sword to my throat and warned me to not say anything. THen they led me out of the hotel after I packed all my belongings and led me on a long path to a fortress. I was taken to a rather large man who I would soon know as the leader of the Black Fang,"

* * *

"I was tested and eventually recruited... I'm sorry I must have bored you immensely with that story," I half smiled. It felt kinda good to get all that off my chest. I was never really able to tell anyone about where I came from until now.

"Huh? No not at all... On the contrary it's very interesting. But I don't think you finished. Is there any more you'd like to say?"

"You really are curious aren't you?"

"Well... Yes," She answered sheepishly. I chuckled at her expression.

"I think that's good enough for one day... Besides..." I grasped the hilt of my blade and, without the slightest sound, walked to the side and hit the tent with it. An agonized cry came from the other side as the hilt collided with something other than the tent and air.

"All right! All right! Jeez... I'll stop eavesdropping," Matthew groaned. I doubted his word, but I shrugged and watched Rebecca. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard she was tearing up. After a while she recovered and gasped for breath.

"I can't... hahaha how did you know?"

"I thought I heard some soft sound over there. First I thought it was in my head, but I realized it was coming from a source outside the tent, so I decided to check,"

"That was... Oh my gosh I won't be forgetting that for a while," After taking a while to fully recover she added, "Well you'd better get some sleep,"

"Alright Good night, and Matthew, if you're here, I'll personally use Serra to attack you," I didn't get a response, but if he was there, I was sure he heard me.

"Good night!" Rebecca responded jovially. The night came and went swiftly. It was what happened during the next few days that changed everything.


	5. Chapter 5 The Peddler Merlinus

Ch 5 The Peddler Merlinus

**A/N:** The combat might seem somewhat short, but I based this chapter off my actual experience of the game. So yeah this level was extremely easy then so I made it easy for the story as well! But don't worry, if you want more blood, fights, and all that, you won't be disappointed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Means a lot to me. As usual enjoy the story!

* * *

I rose a little earlier than usual. I was full of energy, but also painfully aware of the distance we had yet to cover. I exited the tent without waking my bunk buddy to discover that almost no one was awake. Either that or they were all in their tents. The only person I could see was Marcus. He looked at me and nodded in my direction. At that point I figured I should go pack, but before I did, I heard a voice. I wasn't sure whether it was calling me or not, but my curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate. I found Serra behind my tent.

"Hiii!" She whispered. Yeah I couldn't believe it either. Serra was actually whispering.

"Uh what do you need Serra?"

"Follow me!" She ordered. I shrugged and followed, thinking that not following would cause me more trouble. She led me across the woods to some places.

"Uh Serra where are we going?"

"Berry picking! Everyone else was asleep and I didn't think you'd come if I asked you nicely. So yeah!"

"Serra, you don't ask, you command,"

"So?"

"... Never mind,"

She continued picking berries selectively. Sometimes she asked for my help. But it was strange. I felt a bit of tension between us. Not like we were the best of friends but... It just felt strange to me. I couldn't place my finger on it.

So Serra did for me, "I must seem like the brattiest cleric you've ever seen,"

Those words took me by surprise. Now I got the tension I was feeling. Serra had been acting totally different right now. She dropped her princess-like facade.

"Uh..."

"You don't have to answer... It's fine. I'm probably the annoying person on the group anyway," She sniffed a little.

"Serra..." Great. I wasn't that mean to her... Was I?

* * *

_"OW! What do you want?"_

_"Aww c'mon you've been silent all this time. Don't you want to know why I go berry picking? Or why Lady Lyndis chose you have the honor of going berry picking,"_

_"Ugh... Look I'm tired as it is and not exactly in the greatest mood,"_

_"Look how much work you do compared to what I do!"_

_"... You are a strange noble. If you're even considered one,"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing. I don't know if relatives of nobles are considered nobles as well,"_

_"Hmph. Fine then... Here take this,"_

_"What is this?"_

_"Try it!"_

_"Uh... Hmm... it tastes..." He gagged afterwards, "What the heck was that?"_

_"I don't know... That's how I test if a berry can be used,"_

_"WHAT? THIS COULD BE POISONED!" _

_"Oh calm down. Here," She healed him of any possible side effects, "Probably won't heal the taste but..."_

_"Probably? Sigh... what sort of cleric are you?" the man she heard and didn't respond._

* * *

_"Hey there!" the two patients woke up with a jerk which caused them to cry out in pain. A cry that was quickly muffled by Serra herself._

_"Oh no! It's you!" Cried one of the patients._

_"Hey! I came to help you! Here," Her staff glowed and suddenly the two men yelped._

_"Itches!" They cried. _

_"Oh hush. Don't worry they'll get better soon. Ok bye!" _

_"What did I do to deserve this?" The same patient cried._

_"Oh shut up Sain... Hopefully this won't last too long," _

* * *

'Ok... Maybe I wasn't the nicest guy to her but hey. I was way nicer than others like... uh... Erk?'

"Serra, you know that you're the only healer in our group right?"

"So?"

I sighed, "So you're one of the most useful members of our group. Don't feel like you're annoying. I'm sure there's a reason that you..."

"That I what? Act like a noble? I'm not one ok? You've made that clear!"

"I didn't mean that... I just meant... Well look fine I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to brush you off without considering your feelings," This was my genuine feeling, but I wasn't sure if it would convince her.

She looked at me strangely but didn't respond which bothered me.

"What's making you feel like this all of a sudden anyway?"

"Hmm? Nothing I just... feel like an outcast. Everyone usually tries to get rid of me and..." She didn't need to finish, I got the idea. I felt sorry for her as well. I mean what right had we to shun her away like that?

"Well don't worry. I'll stop being a jerk if I have been doing so. But we should probably finish here and go eat,"

She perked up a bit at that, "Ok! But you need to help me!" She tried to jab me but this time I dodged her and shook my head. She would never change.

"By the way, why do you go berry picking in the first place?"

* * *

Eliwood looked at the two missing members of the group return. Serra, with a basketful of berries, skipped to her tent and stayed there. Rohan approached the lord.

"Lord Eliwood. From the sound of Hector's snoring I'm not surprised you're awake,"

He chuckled, "Well I couldn't sleep anymore after I woke up. Poor Marcus needs some sleep though considering he's been up all night,"

"Probably does. Who else is awake?"

"Lowen, Rebecca, Guy, and Dorcas. Even Matthew is sound asleep. Guy said that he wanted to train his sword arm. He promised to be back in 15 minutes,"

"Maybe we should wake Hector up," I suggested.

"Oh that's a bad idea. He gets extremely... angry to say the least, when he's woken up," Eliwood warned.

"You mean like now?" Eliwood looked at me quizically before turning and realizing that a very angry Hector was standing right behind him.

"Can't you keep your voices down? SOME people are trying to get some sleep around here," He grumbled.

"Well milord Hector, one would think that your snoring would prevent you from hearing anything else! It seems you have more keen hearing that one might think," I joked.

"Grrr! I'll get you for that!" Hector replied threateningly.

"Well I see the tactician has prevented you from going to sleep again. Though I question whether that was the best way," Eliwood added amused.

"Scratch that. I'll get both of you! But we should get moving. We could probably reach Castle Caelin if we're fast enough,"

"Are we going to visit Marquess Caelin?" I was hopeful even though I remembered what Matthew said earlier. Perhaps he just said that to throw me off.

"That's a good question, are we?" Hector asked. He seemed to have gotten over his bad temper.

"We're simply passing through so I don't see the need. I'm sorry Rohan," He added with a smile. I guess despite my attempts to hide my disappointment he still spotted it.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you think is best milord. In that case, I've located a village where we can rest for the night. But I think we should eat and leave before I show you," The two lords agreed.

* * *

The day was really quite uneventful. We ate a smaller breakfast than usual, but no one complained. Guy returned as he said he would and we left promptly after. For the most part. Serra and Rebecca were making conversation. What troubled me was when Serra pointed at me and they both burst out laughing. Guy and Bartre were discussing a time and place to spar together. Dorcas and Matthew were also speaking, though I could never guess what about. Lowen lead the group silently. Oswin and Marcus were also speaking about political matters. Oswin was offering any assistance he could for Marcus' troubles. I could understand that. It must be hard being one of two experienced knights in Pharae. I stayed with the two lords discussing political matters in the territories of Lycia.

"So it must be difficult for your brother to adjust to his sudden new position," I said.

"The stress is hurting him. He acts more like a father to me than a brother. It's irritating,"

"Is that why you're so rebellious?"

"Wow, Eliwood is right, you really have no respect for authority! I oughta..."

"Um. Please refrain from attacking the tactician of this group. I think we all prefer him being alive to capture the castle of Laus,"

"Hmph well..."

"Besides, sometimes I wonder if you listen to my orders anyway,"

"Eh? What orders?"

"At Castle Sanataruz. It was your idea to press on to the castle before I got there wasn't it?"

"Well you were lagging behind! Come now where were you?"

"Giving Marcus his orders..."

"What was that?" Hector demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the sudden pause Rohan?" Eliwood filled in, "Did Marcus say anything?"

"No, it's nothing,"

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Marcus," Eliwood replied.

"It's really nothing I just..." The two lords eyed me with suspicion, "Look, Marcus doesn't trust me. That's all and it's not a big deal. It's his job to protect you and considering that I'm a former assassin..."

Eliwood looked solemn, but Hector burst out laughing, "That's all? He's like that with everyone. Don't trouble yourself,"

"You visit Pharae often?"

"Well me and Eliwood have been sparring every two months since we were twelve years old. Not always at Castle Pharae, but I've been there often enough,"

"Ah, I see. I'd like to watch sometime,"

"Hah. I'm afraid Eliwood doesn't like to be seen losing," Hector laughed.

Eliwood and I exchanged glances and shook our heads, "Last I checked Hector, I won 14, you won 12, and 4 were draws," Eliwood informed.

"What? I think not! I recall 31 matches, an even 13-13 split, with 5 draws!"

"Well you recall wrong, I am in the right,"

"Hmph. Well, what makes you so certain?

"Whose snoring was it that shook the rafters in numbers class?"

Hector sighed resignedly realizing he had been beaten, "Ah, good point... You always were a smart one Eliwood,"

"Well, good thing I wasn't asleep in class," He laughed.

Hector soured slightly. I chuckled a bit at their conversation, "Lord Hector? How are you able to walk with that much armor on?" I asked referring to the random clanging that sounded whenever he walked.

"Well, Oswin taught me that heavy cavalry and swordsman are like water. Heavy armor is perfect for deflecting those blows,"

"Hector, and armor slayer can easily bypass that. One would think that this much armor would hinder you more than than help. Still, I haven't seen you fight too much so I'm not sure yet..."

"You'd like to see me fight?"

"It would be helpful... Lord Eliwood remind me to make sure Lord Hector doesn't join us in any stealth missions,"

"Hmm? What's that supposed to... OI! That's not funny you lout... Perhaps we ought to spar together. Then you can really see my fighting style,"

I thought about this while Eliwood shook his head, "My apologies, Rohan, Hector is kind of..."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea..."

Eliwood stared at me agape, apparently he couldn't believe his ears, "What? I-I mean why?"

"Well, I couldn't use a sword to save my life last year... I sparred a bit and after we solved the crisis in Caelin, I went on a journey with the former knight commander of Caelin. He helped train me a bit though... Let's just say his training was a bit different. But it was effective. I want to be able to defend myself this year,"

"Haha, As annoying as you can be, we'll still protect you," Hector's remark earned him a look from his fellow lord.

"Perhaps, but I want to see the effects of the training I went through. Besides, if we're going against the Black Fang, I have to be prepared,"

The edge in my voice threw them both off, "What do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

"Eliwood, for the most part, we haven't been going up against skilled enemies. Even at Castle Santaruz, they weren't the skilled part of the Fang. Stronger and smarter enemies will send assassins against me, I can't rely on protection all the time. No, I have to fight for myself no matter how weak I was. Hopefully I've gotten a bit better,"

"Assassins? Wouldn't they target us with assassins? No offense but we are more important than you are,"

"Hector!" Admonished Eliwood.

"Relax Eliwood, he's right you two are much more important than I am. But then again, I could probably strategize in case of those type of events and I could help us be prepared for it. If they eliminate me first, it'll be more difficult to regroup. I'd also think it would be harder to predict their moves but who knows?"

I never thought of Hector as someone to feel embarrassed but he looked somewhat ashamed.

"Rohan..." Eliwood began.

"But let's not talk about such depressing thoughts. We'll have to set up camp soon,"

"Ah. My my how time passes," Hector lamented.

"It looks like we're close to Castle Caelin. At our current pace... My guess is it'll take about two days to reach Laus? Though I'm not an expert on the land of Lycia,"

"I think you're right. Two more days until we get answers,"

"Sheesh, I'm hungry," Hector commented. That kinda came out of nowhere.

"Milord Hector? Are you alright?" Oswin was at his side in an instant.

"I'm just hungry Oswin, I'm not dying,"

"Milord, I have some leftover food if you'd like," Lowen offered. By that time Marcus was next to us as well.

"So it seems you took my advice..." Marcus commented. He said no more, but his face beamed with what one might perceive as satisfaction. But it was difficult to tell with Marcus. Lowen was however beaming with pride. It was as if Marcus had actually complimented him.

* * *

"Tee hee. Yeah he was helpless without me!" Serra concluded. She had just been in the midst of telling Rebecca some of the events that transpired last year. She recounted when they went berry picking... with a slight exaggeration. Of course the tactician was playing hide and seek when he fell into her snare and had to beg her to release him... sounded about right.

"I'm sure," Rebecca agreed. She wasn't completely sure if she should believe Serra, but she was interested in the affair of last year. But Serra never hit upon the topic that she wanted to know. If she could find out more about Wil, maybe she could get a better idea of her brother's whereabouts. He just had to be alive she knew it.

"Yeah. The other members were ok. Though there weren't too many interesting ones. There was an ewie knight who flirted with everyone, there was the most beautiful man I ever met!

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't believe me! I couldn't believe such a beautiful man could exist... Omigosh, just thinking about him makes me feel dizzy... ahh..." She collapsed right there and then.

"Uhh... Serra?" Rebecca asked nervously. The rest of the group had to come back to see her.

"Well, we have two choices really. We could camp on the plains out here for now or we can get someone to carry Serra and press on," Rohan stated, "Any preferences?"

"It would help to cover more ground..." Eliwood offered, "I doubt we'll be able to find a place like this to camp though. A nice flat plain like this,"

That was all the group needed to start setting up camp. In no time at all all our tents were pitched and dinner was being prepared.

Rebecca was going hunting. Nothing fancy today, just whatever she could get. She preferred hunting on her own. It gave her the chance to think about many things. Right now, her relationship with the members of the group was the first thing on her mind. They were all friendly enough. All she needed to do was actually talk to them and she would be fine. She continued to think about such things, until of course she finished hunting.

'I hope this is enough for everyone!' She scurried back to camp.

* * *

"Good thing I have a bag on me," Matthew commented as he gathered firewood in the nearby woods with the tactician.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to carry all this back," Rohan responded.

"Hmm. Heh. It seems you're getting quite close to the girls in this group,"

The tactician frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your roommate seems to have grown fond of you... Wonder what Lady Lyndis would say,"

"Rebecca? What about her? We're just friends" he shrugged.

"Well let's hope so,"

"Shut up. What does any of this have to do with Lyn?"

"Nothing, I'm just pulling your leg, relax,"

"... I hope I didn't leave a mark when I hit you with that stick,"

"Oh, I remember that. Looks like I taught you well,"

"You taught me?"

"My genius rubs off on people. But then again, I can't really fight fair can I?"

"Guess not. But you know how to use every means at your disposal to win right?"

"Well, I excel at that... But that is the true nature of combat,"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Come now, a war tactician like you must know. Wars aren't won by virtue or duels. It doesn't matter how one wins as long as they win,"

"Ah, I've heard that before,"

"There's a story of a famous knight I know. He received a challenge. His opponent named a time and date and the knight agreed. Then when his opponent turned to walk off, he cut him down then and there. What do you think of it?"

Matthew expected the tactician to say something about honor, instead he shrugged and asked, "I don't know, what am I supposed to think about it?"

"You tell me. Many would say it's a dishonorable victory,"

"I'm afraid arguing about it is a waste of time. On one side, the knight struck a man from behind when he couldn't defend himself. That is dishonorable, on the other hand, he was smart since he played it safe and attacked in a way he couldn't lose. But why debate about it? You can't win either way. He was both dishonorable and smart,"

"True, but you can't stand on a battlefield and call your enemies cowards,"

"You can do it, but you wouldn't last long on the battlefield. Besides, all I do is stand on the battlefield and yell out orders don't I?"

"Hmm... I guess so, we better get back to camp," his companion nodded and they rushed back.

* * *

"I am curious how Lady Lyndis is getting along though," confessed Eliwood. Hector was still wondering if they should present themselves to the castle, but Eliwood deemed it unnecessary. They were discussing it outside their tents.

"Lyndis?"

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter,"

"Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year. Didn't you have something to do with that?"

"Mm. Not much, but yes. It's how I met Rohan,"

"Ah... Is she a beauty?"

"W-What?"

"The granddaughter. Is she a beauty?"

"A beauty? Well I... I don't... She's... It must be her Sacae heritage. She's striking,"

"Striking eh? Too bad isn't it?"

"What?"

"That we don't have time to see her loverboy!"

"What? No! Lyndis and I aren't..."

"You aren't? Then why are you getting so worked up?"

"Hector! Don't make me angry!"

"Haha. You are so fun to tease Eliwood,"

"Careful my young master," Chided Matthew, "There's someone here who would get angrier than Eliwood at your comments," It was a good thing the tactician was too far away to hear them.

Before anyone could respond, a bloodcurdling scream rang out.

"Someone's being attacked! We have to help!" With that the two lords bolted to the source ignoring the shouts directed at them.

* * *

'Why did those two? Ugh!' I shook my head in dismay. I needed to leave some people here to let Rebecca and Serra know (she disappeared from her tent) what happened. At first I thought Marcus would be a good choice, but he bolted off after Eliwood as Oswin did.

"Matthew can you get Guy and go after them? Try not to do anything foolish," Matthew winked jocosely and ran off.

'Great now to get Lowen!'

I found him getting ready to follow the lords.

"Lowen wait! You need to remain here,"

Lowen was shocked, "But but, I must go out and fight with-"

"Not now! Someone needs to stay here for Rebecca and Serra. Let them know what happened ok?"

I quickly silenced his protests and ordered him to do as I asked. Afterwards I bolted after the lords. Luckily they weren't too far away.

When a got there a random old man with a blue ponytail and mustache approached me.

"Aaaaeeeeiiiiiii! They call you Rohan yes?" He continued hysterically before I could respond, "I'm Merlinus! I'm a humble and lowly merchant. I know nothing, please you must protect me!"

'This guy has lost his wits' I stared dumbfounded at Eliwood.

"Later. We need to eliminate these thieves! Guide us as you will,"

I nodded, and observed. There were two bridges, both blocked by mercenaries. One was an archer, the other looked like he was a myrmidon. So I sent Guy after the archer and Oswin to block the myrmidon. Although our goal was to protect Merlinus, it would be easy enough to take out the leader. Especially considering how foolishly close he was and how quickly our enemies at the bridge fell.

"Marcus, guard Merlinus, we'll be right back,"

"We?" But he was too late. I dashed off with the two lords to confront this leader.

"Ah it looks like you've breathed your last!" He yelled and targetted me.

Yet his blow was extremely slow and predictable and I sidestepped the attack, allowing Hector to swing the Wolf Beil and crash it down on him. The mercenary fell instantly and groaned, "Ah... I was powerless to stop them,"

I could hardly believe it, "That was it? How sad,"

"Look out we may have more," Eliwood alerted us. But he was wrong, a bandit followed by two horsemen approached. Upon seeing the dead leader, the bandit cursed.

"Blast! Grr, we won't forget this! You thieves cannot just invade our island and walk away,"

"We're not thieves!" Hector yelled back. But the bandits were already fleeing.

"Ok, so I'm somewhat lost, but I suppose it doesn't matter now that we roted the enemy. Shall we see the merchant off and return to camp," I suggested. The lords agreed and we set off

* * *

So apparently Marcus saw this guy the day we arrived at Castle Santaruz. He was a merchant who was surprisingly prosperous and dreamed of traveling Lycia and selling his merchandise. Problem was, he was dead afraid of all the bandits and thieves that roamed the land, especially in these dangerous times. So when he heard that he had been rescued by two of the most powerful Lycian lords (at least that was how he put it) and when Hector offered to have him join us he was overjoyed. He had his own tent and everything so we were more than happy to have him join us. Rebecca and Serra had returned and we had a nice dinner. Though I refrained from eating a lot which is more than I can say for Hector. Even Oswin complained about his eating habits. After I finished eating I went into Merlinus'' tent. There was something I needed to discuss.

"Merlinus?"

"Hmm? Ah you're Rohan correct?"

"Yes. I'm the groups tactician. I was hoping if you could do me a favor,"

"By all means. How may I assist you?"

"Can you make an inventory list for me? Just list down all the items you have and the number. I'll need to manage them,"

"Why certainly, but it will take some time. When will you need it?"

"The sooner the better, but at the very least, when we reach Laus,"

"Oh so soon? Very well, I'll get started on it right away. If you have anything else you need, don't hesitate to let me know!"

"I will thank you Merlinus!" With that I left his tent. It was pretty dark, but I wasn't particularly tired yet.

"Hello there Guy,"

"Hmm? Who's that? Oh hello there Rohan,"

"You look deep in thought, what's on your mind?"

"Ah, just about the delicious meal we had. But I need to get some practice,"

"With the blade? You need to sleep!"

"I know. It's unfortunate though..."

"You're a warrior of Sacae right?"

"I am! I am warrior Guy of the Kutolah tribe! Led by the Silver Wolf! Lord Dayan himself!"

"Ah. One of the more powerful ones... Do you by chance know a man named Rath?"

"Eh? Hmm... Now that I think of it, I believe our chieftain had a son named Rath. He left when I was young so I don't know what he looks like,"

"Oh I see. I met him before, so I was curious. Do you know why he left?"

"Not completely. Something about a prophecy. But I don't know anymore than that,"

"I see... Well I wish you good luck with maintaining your sword arm. Good night Guy,"

"Good night,"

* * *

"It's your turn to take the bedroll today!" Rebecca reminded me, "How come you're sleeping on the floor?"

"Huh? I haven't been keeping track... It doesn't matter, you can use the bedroll if you'd like to,"

"Don't insult me. I wouldn't want to trouble you since you've been kind enough to share your tent with me,"

"Well up to you then. Hopefully it's not much longer to Laus,"

"I know what you mean, my feet are aching!"

"Hah! This is nothing. We had to cross so many mountains last year. Ugh those are the worst! Actually traveling on level ground is quite nice, but I'm just anxious to know what scheme this Marquess Daren of Laus is planning... But you should sleep, you look exhausted,"

"Huh? Oh no I..." She yawned and fell asleep before she knew it.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then I reached for my pack and took out the memento I had of her. During my travels, I had examined this ring. I had memorized every pattern, every arch, every symbol. Sometimes when I looked into the embedded gemstone, I could sometimes see her face smiling at me through it.

'Lyn...' With that final thought I rested for the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Laus' Last Stand

Ch 6 Laus' Last Stand

**A/N:** I experimented a bit, mostly trying to create scenarios involving characters who never converse in game. Hopefully I succeeded. The usual guys! Hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Finally!" I exclaimed as we could see Castle Laus ahead. The days of travel were finally over... For now anyway. The group had all their weapons ready. I was impressed at Merlinus' diligence in providing me with the inventory list. Though I left it with him and told him to update it frequently, it helped me manage the items and equipped our group accordingly.

"Hmm... Lord Eliwood, I sent Matthew on ahead to scout. For the time being I'll go and help the army to get prepared for any trouble we may encounter,"

Eliwood acknowledged silently. It was not surprising at all. It was plain to see that Laus was preparing for war, and a big one at that. Cavaliers and soldiers patrolled the villages and forests. Some training and others supervising the villages. but what lay beyond, closer to the castle, was hidden from our view.

I left and went back to Merlinus' tent to organize a strategy and to equip my friends for battle. While I was editing the inventory, the merchant approached me.

"Uh... sir? I was..."

"There's no need for formalities with me Merlinus. What did you need?"

"Well along with my other weapons and wares, I was wondering if you could use this," He gave me a mini telescope, "I got this from a sailor who apparently used this to look out for pirates and suvh when he went out to sea. I paid a price for it and I was wondering if it might be useful to you,"

"It just might," I said satisfied after testing it out, "Thanks Merlinus, how much do I owe you?"

"What? I'm not selling it! It's yours. You and this group have been so kind to me. I was just hoping I could give this as a token of my appreciation!"

I smiled, "Thanks. Ignore Hector, this gift is not peddler's junk,"

"Wait! Something you should know! I can deploy my tent to help with supplies and equipment on the field of battle. However if that happens, I'll need a guard since the tent cannot be moved and I cannot find. You understand yes?" He sounded very nervous.

"Perfectly, I'll see that you get a guard if Lord Eliwood approves of deploying your tent. Thanks for everything!" With that I left his tent and decided to put this gift to good use once I was done helping everyone else prepare.

"Matthew! Any news?"

The sandy haired thief looked at me strangely, "It looks like a lone knight is requesting to see Lord Eliwood. Marcus has stopped him and sent me to deliver this message. From the looks of it, the cavalier is Marquess Laus' son, Erik. He's asking to see Eliwood,"

"Very well, I'll give him the news, anything else I should know?"

"Laus' is filled with cavalry, they aren't fast attackers from the looks of it, but I'm sure they have strength to make up for that. The majority carry spears. Other than that, there's really nothing helpful other than rumors of some rogue mage who's assisting a women. Apparently, Marquess Laus is imprisoning her since she refuses to marry him,"

"That sounds interesting, perhaps we can learn more about the marquess from her... Alright thanks for the info. If you find out anything useful, you know what to do. I'll relay the news to Eliwood,"

I was worried when I found Eliwood standing in the exact same spot where I left him moments ago. Hector was next to him looking concerned, "Milord? Are you ok?"

"You don't much look like you want to go to the castle Eliwood," Hector commented

"... If we learn the truth we may have to go to war,"

"So? That's fine with me,"

"I... I've no love for war. If i concentrate on foes in front of me, I can live with it. When I picture thousands of innocent families pulled into our foolish politics... No, it's not worth it. I wish there were ways to resolve our problems in peace... I wonder if that's why you joined the Black Fang," He continued addressing me, "How simple it is to take out those who harm the poor. No wars, just one foe and somehow problems get resolved..." Eliwood mused.

"You're wise lord Eliwood. I wish it were that simple. But it never is. But if we do go to war, be content with the knowledge that we are doing this FOR the innocents. To prevent them from suffering from a greater evil. Our situation isn't a political squabble. Your father went missing, this man knows information. It's that simple milord. No matter what happens, you're not a bad person, milord, neither is Hector, nor anyone else in our group,"

I wasn't really sure what to say, so I just said what was on my mind. But it did have an effect, Hector was staring at me differently, nodded, then patted Eliwood on the shoulder.

"Also milord, the marquess' son, Erik, wants to meet you. Should I allow him to do so?"

Hector's expression immediately soured, "Gah. Why did it have to be that buffoon?"

Eliwood, however, remained calm, "Very well, bring him here. I'll see him,"

I signaled to Matthew and he ran off to relay the message of approval to Marcus, "Keep your rapier ready milord, this could be a trap," I warned.

"I'm leaving. I could never abide him. I'll survey our surroundings," Hector strode off.

I ran to catch him and asked quietly, "What is this Erik like?"

Hector got the message and dropped his voice, "He's a snake. He'll say anything about uniting for the common good, then run when things turn sour,"

"In that case, stay close. This is probably a trap," Hector nodded and went off.

I turned back to see who would be meeting Eliwood. A man spurred his horse across the river and stopped in front of Eliwood. Marcus was right behind him. The man had brown hair, red armor and a face of dishonesty. Just by looking at him, his crooked, square face, and most importantly his eyes... This man had malice written all over him. What worried me was the fact that Laus was blessed with fertile land and trees that made it perfect to hide soldiers. The more I saw the more I was convinced that this was a trap. I ran off leaving those two to talk. I knew I didn't have enough time and Eliwood never confirmed if Merlinus' tent should be deployed, but I was willing to overlook that.

"Rebecca!" I called as discretely as possible,"

"Rohan? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain, we're about to be attacked. I want you to tell Merlinus to deploy his tent. I'm counting on you to keep any enemies away from there!"

"But I... Wait!" I didn't turn back to answer. There were too many orders I needed to give.

"Bartre! Guy! Where's Dorcas?"

"I saw him giving something to Merlinus," Guy responded.

"Very well, get him. You three need to guard our flank in case there are soldiers coming. Laus' army is filled with lance-wielding cavalry so be careful. Guy, this applies especially to you, if you get injured back off and obtain vulneraries from Merlinus!"

"Oh? We going to fight? Grr, I'm ready for them!" Bartre announced.

I sighed, "Yes fighting that way!" I ordered pointing at the bottom of the cliff where I suspected units would arrive.

'Let's see, Rebecca, Guy, Dorcas, and Bartre have been accounted for... Grr... Better get back to Eliwood,'

I ran back to find Lowen also watching the conversation between Eliwood and Erik.

Erik seemed to be thinking about something, then he shook his head, "Well, Eliwood... I had hoped to wait until you told me of Ostia. Hehe, doesn't matter it will end all the same anyway," He sneered. Immediately Marcus was at Eliwood's side

"Pardon?"

"Hm heh heh… Eliwood, I have always despised you. How I've longed to smash you and your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!" He announced. While he revealed this he brandished his lance and attacked Eliwood.

My instincts kicked in I pulled Eliwood out of the way just as the lance penetrated the space where Eliwood was just standing. Marcus responded in kind attacking Erik and stabbing him in the stabbing. Erik's face was contorted with pain, but he wasn't done yet. He reared up and charged at Eliwood again. This time, I was ready, my swords were drawn and ready. I succeeded at parrying a blow to my chest but I managed to get stabbed in the shoulder.

"Ack..."

"Grr... One way or another Eliwood! You don't leave here alive! I've dreamed of this day an here it is at last!"

"Too bad you'll never live to see the end of it," Hector appeared from nowhere.

"W-What? No! It's Im-impossible! You couldn't have already spoken with Ostia already!"

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. Eliwood this mongrel has troops lying around in ambush all around us. Laus regulars, every one of them,"

"Heheh. You fools! You're trapped. My forces will overwhelm you. Laus' elite knights are ready as well! How long do you think you can last?

"Craven cur," Eliwood cursed before the cowardly lordling fled at a breakneck pace out across the river and towards the castle. They both looked to me, luckily, I had planned for this.

I smiled deviously. "This is the first time I've ever been happy when someone smiles like that," Hector admitted a small smile appearing on his face as well.

"Get used to it milord," I then turned to Marcus, "At this river, our best bet is to block these bridges and luring the Laus soldiers to us right now. Can you and Lord Eliwood block this bridge? You can guard him this way," Marcus' face flashed, whether with satisfaction or relief I knew not.

"Hector, get Oswin and block the bridge to the north!" and take out any Laus 'regulars' you see. You're axe should make it quite easy. Once the coast is clear, we can advance to the castle using the trees as cover," He nodded and departed north to get Oswin.

'Now let's see... Our rear is protected, judging from Bartre's war cries, they're not having too hard of a time. Hmm, wait where's Lowen?'

I watched Eliwood and Marcus thrust their weapons at the Laus troops who approached. They fell quickly, then Eliwood surprised me by pulling his sword back and stabbing an enemy a few feet from him, before doing a backflip to his original position,"

"Where in the world did you learn that?"

Eliwood beamed, "I'm not a helpless lord, I'll tell you that. Marcus is a great trainer for this sort of thing,"

"Is that so? Well be prepared for another wave. I can hear them... Marcus where's Lowen? I can't see him anywhere?"

Immediately, a scream ran out in the air.

* * *

Erk grumbled. He had been searching for help since the day before and his search had been fruitless. He had been visiting a town slightly northeast from the castle. It was situated on top of a cliff so if soldiers came, they would be easy to spot. All the towns were scared to death of the marquess and couldn't do anything. He would have been forced to relay the news of his failure had he not heard a squeal that made his skin crawl.

"OMIGOSH! It's Erk! It's been SO long! What are you doing here?" The pink haired cleric who he had been escorting a year ago crashed into him

"Ouch! Who? Oh... it's Serra. You're the last person I wanted to see,"

"Aww, that's so sweet. You wanted to see me again? Then again who could blame you!"

'Oh God, Someone, anyone help me,'

"Hey you know? This is perfect!" Serra squealed. Somehow her tone became shriller, "Come with us and lend a hand Erkie!"

It took all his willpower to retain his calm demeanor, "I beg your pardon?"

"Aw, come on! I'll even introduce you to Lords Eliwood and Hector! Knowing you you're probably..."

"SERRA! What are you doing?" Much to Erk's relief, Lowen and Rohan were running to them. Rohan's shoulder looked injured, but he either hadn't noticed or succeeded in ignoring it. Lowen was stabbing every cavalier that got too close to them. Eventually they reached Serra and Erk, but not before some Laus soldiers grouped together and prepared to charge at them.

"Erk! So you're the mage who's been running around Laus. I heard you're employed,"

At this Serra looked at Erk in disbelief. Erk just shrugged, "I am... But if you're fighting Laus, perhaps this may work out after all..." He stared at the small army preparing to charge at them.

"I'll go inform our Lords about this!" Serra announced before darting off.

"Serra! W-Wait..." Rohan cried out then clenched his fist as he moved his arm. Apparently he hadn't forgotten his wound.

Erk sighed, 'Yep, same old Serra,'

"Don't worry, we should head south my employer might be able to help you then. Luckily you're fighting Laus so this might work out,"

"Very well... Blast any of those soldiers who are crossing the cliff and approaching from the east," After this, Erk took out a thunder tome and sent rays of lightning at the soldiers who were approaching across the cliff. Lowen was taking care of the west, throwing his javelin into the crowd before taking out an iron lance and brandishing it at Laus' soldiers. He succeeded at wounding many, but he soon realized if he continued it would overwhelm him. Luckily Erk had come to assist with his wave and together, they decimated them. Erk launched a bolt at Lowen's spear, when he attacked the bolt exploded killing and injuring many of the enemies that were ahead.

The tactician watched and uttered something that sounded like, "Damned cleric..." Then he turned and yelled, "We won't be able to take them on like this, we have to get back to Eliwood and the others!" Lowen and Erk got the message and ran back. Luckily they didn't have to run too far before they reached Eliwood's army.

* * *

"Rohan! We decided to advance as you told us earlier. Serra just came and delivered us the message that you were struggling alone over by those villages to the north and... Wait! Why haven't you gotten that shoulder healed?"

"Forget it milord..." I suddenly stumbled, the main reason I volunteered to go with Lowen to get Serra was to get this darned wound healed, but of course she left without letting me tell her that so I had to live with it. Neither Erk nor Lowen had any vulneraries and even if they had, I would've had them keep them. They needed it more than I do. But Eliwood was not to be persuaded that.

"Here take this. And don't argue! We can't have that wound fester!"

"Thank you milord," I applied the vulnerary and instantly felt relief. I then whipped out my telescope and viewed the castle. But what I saw was confusing and enlightening at the same time. Confusing because there were almost no reinforcements called out. There were maybe two or three more cavaliers. But what I saw made me shudder. For it told me that had they been able to muster up another army from reinforcements, Erk, Lowen, and I might not have survived...A fact that I decided to keep to myself.

"Hey you alright? You look pale?"

"Huh? No Hector I'm fine... It's strange that reinforcements haven't arrived, but we're not giving them the chance to. Is everyone ready?"

I looked back to see everyone waiting for me. Everyone except...

"Excuse me?" A women's voice sounded behind me. I whirled around to find a women holding a staff on a horse. She looked quite pretty with her red hair and her serene expression.

"Uh... What can I?"

"Rohan, this is Priscilla, she's trained in the use of staves... She..."

"I'm aware of her situation. Rest assured, we'll get you out of marquess Darin's grasp," She recoiled for a moment but regained her composure and nodded timidly. I really hoped I wasn't intimidating because that's not how I meant to come across.

"Very well. So if everyone is here, Oswin! Marcus! I'm sure you can lead our charge against them!" As I helped group everyone together, Priscilla and Serra went around curing everyone of their wounds that they may have suffered from the first stage of the fight. Yet that nagging feeling just never left. It didn't add up. This was Castle Laus we were attacking. Why weren't there more men to replace the ones that fell? They couldn't have just abandoned their marquess... I laid these thoughts to rest for now. Whatever the answer to this riddle was, we would find out soon.

* * *

"What's happening? Where are my reinforcements? Grr... Looks like I must take care of this myself. You soldier! Get to the castle and find me more men!" The marquess' son barked. The battle was quickly turning into a nightmare for him. He had sent for reinforcements at least a half hour ago... Or was it an hour? He couldn't tell. But his scouts had reported in horror how The front men were lured into traps and how they were all massacred at the river. Now he was stuck with this small force of cavaliers without reinforcements, and was supposed to fend of Eliwood's entire army? How could his men not have taken out even ONE man? He even sent forces to flank them and they failed as well!

'Grr... One way or another Eliwood! You and that other pathetic lordling die here!'

"What's that noi..." The words died in his mouth as he beheld the force that marched towards the castle. A paladin was leading this charge. Two axemen, a sacaen swordsman, a mage? He hadn't been reported of this!

"Grr... For the glory of Laus men! This army must be stopped here and now!" Erik rallied his men and rushed in, preparing to meet this army head on. Yet he had another plan, he'd bypass the forward force, leaving his men to deal with them, then he would rush off to find that Eliwood in this army and kill him... Yes the lordling would pay dearly.

He succeeded at the first half of his plan. He easily bypassed the other soldiers that turned but were quickly attacked by his men. At last he found Eliwood. He uttered a cry of joy as he raised his lance and prepared for the killing blow. Instead he found his lance parried! Hector had arrived at his friends side and easily took the blow. Though his lance was parried, he was relentless and, gathering up all his strength, thrusted his silver lance into Hector's armor. The lord grunted in surprise and fell back. Suddenly Erik's side burst with pain and he screamed and fell off his mount, swearing explosively... He couldn't focus anymore, all he could think about was the pain that had come from nowhere.

"Ach! No! NO! I am no one's prisoner! Unhand me! Unhand..." Erik slowly lost consciousness afterwards.

* * *

After the defeat of Erik, we managed to quickly overpower the rest of the forces that didn't surrender. Unfortunately, we had to wait a few hours before Erik regained consciousness. We did try many things, Hector's yelling alone wasn't enough to bring him around. So, Matthew got a few buckets of water (spare bucket kindly provided by Merlinus the merchant) after a few splashes of water on his face, Erik coughed and groaned before he looked around groggily and realized his situation.

"Wow, you managed to defeat him with the lancereaver you kept all year and now you wake him up too? Good job Matthew,"

"I do what I can. Now excuse me I have spying to do," He vanished somewhere. Not that I cared to look for him in the vast space of Castle Laus. But it seems I got an answer to my fear about the reinforcements. When we arrived at the castle, it was deserted. Marquess Darin apparently sensed that th battle was taking a turn for the worse and took the rest of his men (which are a LOT of men) and fled. We found a back entrance which was probably how they escaped.

"Where could that coward and his men have gone off to?" Hector bitterly asked, "One would think with a force like that they ought to be found quickly,"

"You are right milord. Don't fret, they'll turn up eventually. As you pointed out they can't hope to blend in anywhere with an army as vast as Laus'," I pointed out. It didn't assuage Hector, but it did stop his complaining, "In the meantime, perhaps he can provide some answers. Shall I leave?" I asked pointing to Erik as I said this.

"No, perhaps you may know more information about what we found out..." Eliwood stated. I shrugged and stood next to him as he approached the half conscious lordling.

"Grr... You peasants. You can't... you can't treat a proper noble like this..." Erik coughed out.

"Shut up! Be thankful you're still breathing," Hector shot at the 'proper noble' But Eliwood held a hand up to silence his companion for the time being.

"Erik, you must tell me. Where has your father fled? We've searched the entire castle, and there's no one here,"

Erik eyes snapped open completely and he looked at Eliwood with disbelief and shock, "D-Don't be ridiculous! My father would never abandon... No! He'd never... Ephidel..." The last words he said were barely audible. But the way his conviction shattered in his voice, it sounded like Marquess Laus left him.

"Ephidel? Who is that?"

"..."

Hector was about to interject, but I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. He got the message, "Erik... You must tell us everything you know. I just want to find my father!" Eliwood insisted.

Erik remained silent for a moment then he spoke. It was difficult to describe the way he spoke. He sounded on the brink of insanity, and yet he had a distinct pleasure in saying what he did.

"Ephidel... He appeared at the castle a year ago... He appeared and my father... changed. Ostia's position had always... bothered my father... But he'd never gone so far as to speak of... rebellion,"

Hector couldn't restrain himself at this, "What? Did you say rebellion?"

"Ephidel said something... With that he convinced my father to set this plan in motion. My father sent envoys to several other marquesses..." Then he looked at Eliwood with feverish eyes, "Marquess Pharae he had approved of this idea,"

Hector and Eliwood exchanged horrified glances before speaking, "What?"

"No. Never! My father would never agree to such a thing!"

"Believe or disbelieve. That is your choice. First was Marquess Santaruz. Then Marquess Pharae's reply arrived. He visited here six months ago to seal his approval. But on that day, my father and Marquess Pharae argued vehemently. Pharae had tried to convince my father to send Ehpidel and the Black Fang out of Lycia... He didn't believe they were to be trusted. My father would not yield, so your father left. As you know, he then disappeared... I doubt he's still alive,"

"Shut your mouth!" Hector yelled but Erik would not stop till his story was completed.

"Eliwood said he wanted to hear everything," Erik grimaced at Hector, "My father... He is but Ephidel's puppet now. He'll listen to anything that villain says, even watch his own son die... Those are the sort of people you're dealing with. Marquess Pharae betrayed them... They would not let him live! Ha ha ha ha... ha..." His messed up laugh died in his throat.

Eliwood couldn't take it anymore, he walked away with clenched fists with us looking at him, concern written all over our faces.

"Eliwood! Wait!" Hector rushed out after them and I left them alone looking at this man. Part of me wanted to feel sorry for him. After all his father had just left him to the mercy of his enemies, but then again he was still our enemy.

"On your feet!" I commanded forcing Erik to his feet.

"What? Where... Where are you taking me?" He asked with terror.

"You're not in a position to be demanding answers from me!" I responded coldly. I wasn't sure where the dungeons were, but I couldn't just leave him in some random room in the castle.

"If you're looking for the dungeon, I can lead you there," I heard a voice nearby. When I looked, I could see a tall somewhat regal looking man looking with serious eyes.

"My apologies, I should introduce myself, I am Chancellor Ashton of Laus... I am the only man of Laus left in this castle. I fear with the marquess' foolish decisions Laus is finished," He said sadly, "But first follow me,"

The man was tall and surprisingly young. He had no facial hair though he had some stubble. He had apparently overheard some of the last conversations between Darin and Ephidel and had succeeded at avoiding their attention, luckily. He also had some more information on some of the marquess' dealings with other territories of Lycia. But he was away when marquess Pharae was said to have come to the castle so he had no information on that topic. Once he helped me get Erik to the dungeon he led me up where we spoke briefly of what was to be done with the marquess gone. Though I knew we were going to have that conversation again with Eliwood and Hector. With that, he offered us the entire castle to rest and renew ourselves for however long was necessary. He also offered us some funds which I happily accepted. After our discussion, Ashton gave me directions to the rooms where, I selected one and stayed there the rest of the day contemplating on where this was all going.

* * *

"Don't look like that! We can't trust anything he says yet. Not until we learn the complete truth. We know who has taken your father! Surely we will get an explanation!"

"I... I still cannot believe he's alive and that he supports... Rebellion. No... Black Fang... Marquess Laus, and now this Ephidel! I'll find them all and prove my father's innocence!" He announced with a new air of conviction.

"That's the spirit Eliwood! Come on, we can't leave Rohan to babysit Erik all by himself,"

* * *

Rebecca went through the same routine she had been going through for the past 5 days. She made breakfast for the group and went to practice on the archery fields. The first time she went there, she was very disappointed. Her accuracy was not nearly as good as she had hoped it would be. She had to restrain her instinct to move her aim and instead had to steady her hands. That was something she wasn't used to and it challenged her. After an hour or so of practice she went to explore the castle.

'Wow! Everyday I find something new in this place! I wonder what I'll find today,'

Rebecca wandered through the halls of Laus searching for anything interesting. The lords were preoccupied discussing important political matters with Chancellor Ashton. One would think that 5 days would have been enough for them.

"What are you up to?"

"WAH! Oh... You scared me, Matthew!"

The grinning thief shrugged, "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. The lords are still quite busy,"

She sighed, "As if 5 days weren't enough,"

"You'd be surprised. These talks can sometimes go on for weeks. But perhaps you won't understand, you're from a small village without any concern for the politics of Lycia. I suppose it doesn't matter,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked slightly insulted.

Matthew let out one if his chuckles and grinned, "Nothing. But I'm with you, political affairs... Too complicated and tedious. I don't understand how our lords do it. But, I guess I'm not meant to be a ruler, just a spy with an exceptional talent for getting what he needs. Perhaps you ought to find our tactician. Save me the trouble of doing it myself. I think he's fond of you," He winked slyle.

"Wha-What? No we're not- I mean- There isn't- Just- NO!" Rebecca stammered.

"Hey, don't get so worked up. Only a joke. But you should find him. I like keeping an eye on the people around here. Catch you later," With that he was gone.

Rebecca sighed and continued with her exploration, 'Such a strange thief,'

"Are you looking for something Rebecca?"

"Huh? Milord Marcus! Oh, no I'm just exploring,"

"I see, be careful, if any remnants of Laus remain..."

"B-But haven't we been here at least 5 days? They would've turned up by now... I think,"

"One can never be too careful. Andplease don't call me milord. I'm just a vassal to Lord Eliwood," Rebecca shuddered slightly. Marcus' presence unnerved her but she couldn't point her finger on why.

"Well... At least it's a lovely day. Have you ever considered just relaxing? Maybe taking a walk?"

"Someone must protect Lord Eliwood. I'm afraid I have no time for such luxuries,"

"Well... Living with all that stress... You'll age quicker! Well you already are old but... No that came out wrong! I meant old and wise you know? Like... uh..."

Marcus looked at her and gave an amused chuckle.

"Mil... You can laugh? I don't believe I've even seen you smile before!"

"I'm still a human being Rebecca... You're just an amusing child... What is that noise?"

"Huh? W-what noise? Hey wait!"

* * *

"Ouch... Ok, that was not fun," I complained. My arms were sore and I had numerous wounds now thanks to Guy. He said he was going to practice his swordplay. I offered to go with him. One thing led to another and we ended up sparring. it was a bad situation for me.

"Relax. Now you can say you've had some sparring practice! Besides. you helped me train!"

"You're too fast for me. That probably didn't help you at all,"

"You'd be surprised. No matter how unskilled at the blade one may seem, you can always learn about them. Besides, you're a lot better than you make yourself out to be. Maybe a few more years of decent practice and you'll make a good swordsman,"

"If you think I'm going to endure another year of this?! You are crazy,"

"Don't you think it was fun?" Guy asked sincerely. I guess I should've seen things from his perspective. He lived by the blade and felt that his sole purpose was to become better till he was the best swordsman alive. One has to like swordsplay in order to have such ambition.

"I guess it was a little. I like sparring to some degree. I'm not fond of the pain that occurs afterward!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it. Trust me,"

I grunted unconvinced. We entered the castle to find everyone gathering their supplies together. Suddenly, I felt slightly uneasy. Eliwood spotted me and ran towards me, concern written on his face.

"Eliwood... What's happening?"

"A messenger from the east arrived recently... He told us that... Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack by Laus,"


	7. Chapter 7 Retaking Caelin Part 1

Ch 7 Retaking Caelin Part 1

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter after quite a bit of writing. Be warned this is a bit more graphic than other chapters I've written in my opinion. But I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time so I hope you enjoy reading it! As usual reviews and feedback are great! Thanks!

* * *

Eliwood marched on. They had marched immediately after hearing the news of Castle Caelin. He was impressed with how calm the tactician was. Aside from his initial look of shock, he had immediately rallied everyone and prepared for march. According to Oswin and Merlinus he had worked swiftly and silently and within 30 minutes, the army was ready to march. It had been 2 days now and Eliwood expected to reach the castle within the day.

"I-I never expected them to attack Caelin... I hope Lord Hausen and Lyndis are all right,"

"The messenger wasn't sure. But we'll found out soon Eliwood! Don't fret, we beat Laus before and we'll do it again!" Hector consoled his friend with conviction in his voice.

"Perhaps... But Hector? It's been a week now. The death of Marquess Santaruz... Our attack on Laus castle... Surely word of these happenings has reached Lord Uther by now. yet he shows no signs of action... why?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Hector sighed, "My brother has other concerns on his hands right now,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Bern. We've received disturbing reports over the past few months. King Desmond is behaving oddly. If he sees even the slightest crack in Lycia's defenses... We believe that he'll invade with the full force of Bern behind him. My brother has just recently become marquess as well as head of the Lycian League. It gets worse; it seems that every country has some spy working in Ostia to assess the new marquess' competency. If something goes wrong, word will spread like wildfire. He can't allow another country to see weakness or discord,"

"He has to present the face of stability and strength, is that it?"

"You always had a talent for summarizing things perfectly, Eliwood,"

"Hmm.. Then how come your here? Wouldn't the marquess' brother's absence from his side be seen as a sign of something 'wrong'?"

Hector grunted, "The marquess' brother is a well-known lout... If I WERE there at court, they'd sense something wrong,"

"I'm sorry. You're not proud of that reputation are you?"

"Not in the least. But one day, I'll have to take over... Ha! That'll be a long way off,"

"Don't worry Hector, you'll make a fine ruler, I know you. Looks like we made it!"

Sure enough, Castle Caelin was situated to the east of the group's location. As they expected the place was crawling with Laus soldiers. In fact, Caelin was guarded even more carefully than Castle Laus was. The lords hurried to catch up with the tactician.

"Rohan! What now? We'll have to assault that castle,"

"I'm aware of that Hector... But this is a perfect place to see everything, including Laus' position. What fools they are to leave this place open,"

"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus called, "Look!"

"Their archers," Hector filled in, "What are they doing?"

Eliwood observed their enemies' positions, looked at the tactician's astonished face, and followed his gaze.

* * *

After the attack on Castle Caelin was apparent, Marquess Hausen immediately sent some of his soldiers to get Lyn far away from the castle, whether she agreed or not. He entrusted this to Kent, Sain, Florina, and Wil. All of whom had risked their lives a year ago so that Lyn could be restored as the heir to the throne of Caelin. The 5 of them had been hiding out in a nearby forest, and though Kent insisted that Hausen's orders be carried out, Lyn refused to leave Caelin. She knew she had to somehow take back the castle and sent Kent to report on Laus' numbers.

"I don't understand... Why now? Why would they attack now?"

"Bah, that Marquess Laus was always a shady one. He always resented Ostia's power and claimed that Laus should be ruling Lycia. He's a power hungry bastard and that's all," Sain cursed.

"I see... But there must be more than just that. What prompted this?" Lyn asked uneasily.

"Milady! I've returned and brought some news with me. Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to across this forest. There must be at least 50 troops!"

Sain became visibly perturbed at this news, "Milady... Are you certain about this? Going back with our numbers would be suicide,"

"My grandfather is in the castle. I left on his orders but... I will not leave him there alone!"

"With our numbers, rescuing Lord Hausen is a daunting task... Is there some way we can get some assistance?" Wil pointed out

"I overheard some of the Laus soldiers. They claim that Lord Eliwood attacked Laus castle and drove them out. Marquess Laus not only abandoned the castle, but he also left Erik, his son, behind when he fled here to Caelin,"

"What? That's despicable! He left his own son?"

"Why would Eliwood attack Laus?" Lyn mused, "Still, if he is close by, perhaps we can ask for aid,"

"The path to the forest is probably the best way. Shall I go?" Wil offered.

"Lady Lyndis!" Florina made herself known. She had been silent till now, "I'll go! I can fly above the forest. I can be at Laus faster than anyone else!"

"Huh? But Florina! You can't do this on your own! It's impossible!"

"T-Thanks to my time here, I'm not as timid towards men as I used to be. Besides, I've met Lord Eliwood before. I am sure I can do this!"

"It'll be terribly dangerous. You understand don't you?"

"Trust me... I promised myself I'd become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I once was... I'll be fine,"

"... Very well Florina... You've convinced me... Fly safely and do not try anything foolish,"

"Yes, milady. Farewell!"

Huey reared up and soared into the air away from the forest. Lyn watched her with a strange feeling of emptiness.

"Did you hear that? Our meek Florina sounded almost forceful," Sain said gleefully.

"Yes she's become a full-fledged pegasus knight," Kent observed.

"Yes she has... It's strange, I was always her protector. I shouldn't be sad and yet..."

* * *

"Commander Bauker! We've detected a flying object moving in the eastern skies!"

"What? It can't be... A pegasus knight! Where could she be going? It doesn't matter, we've been ordered to prevent anyone from escaping Caelin," The heavy armored commander advanced and boomed, "ARCHERS! Advance and bring her down!"

* * *

Perhaps if I hadn't noticed the archers, my heart wouldn't have stopped when I saw the pegasus knight approaching. After quickly using my newfound telescope, I confirmed that the rider was none other than Florina... That was definitely a scary thing.

"Eliwood... That's Florina!"

"What? The archers are aiming straight for her!"

As she approached, she seemed to notice us and waved frantically, "Lord Eliwood!" She cried.

"Florina? Fly lower!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Huh? WAH!" I don't know how to describe what I saw back then... But it was very queer. Huey barrel rolled straight down into us. Unfortunately Florina's grip wasn't very strong so she plummeted straight into Hector's arms and knocked the wind out of him.

"... Ah..." She looked almost unconscious in Hector's arms.

"Florina? Can you hear me?"

"Ah! Lord Eliwood? Wha-What happened?"

Archers over there," Eliwood pointed, "They almost hit you. You avoided them, but you lost balance and fell,"

"I'm sorry... I'm so much trouble,"

"I'm just glad you're ok. Tell me Florina, weren't you with Lady Lyndis?"

"Yes Lord Eliwood! Lady Lyndis is over there just beyond that forest. She's waiting to assault the castle,"

I let out a sigh of relief and my eyes involuntarily rested on the forest to the southeast. I watched it while listening.

"She's what?! Ah, at least she's safe. I see that someone is relieved," Ok I guess Eliwood did notice.

"Lady Lyndis is fine... But Lord Hausen is still in the castle. We must rescue him!"

"Very well... You heard that right Rohan? Let's prepare ourselves!"

"Huh? Ah Rohan! You're here... I mean... You're... Well... You're back!"

"Glad you noticed, what weapons do you have?"

"Well... I have... um this slim lance and a javelin. Plus a vulnerary for spares,"

"I'll get you a spare iron lance... Is everyone ready Eliwood?"

"I can get them. They've been ready for a while,"

"Good... Get Hector, I have a plan,"

* * *

"EEEH! Oh... Who are you?"

"I'm Erk, Merlinus. You know me... I've been here for a week and I still surprise you?"

"Oh no! You just scared me... What did you need?"

"Do you have any tome storages?"

"Pardon? Well I-I-I can store anything, I just have no clue how to arrange them and edit the inventory,"

"Oh... Well if you can hold onto this, I'll have a word with Rohan on this,"

"Very well,"

'That guy is almost as dramatic as Serra is... Never thought that was possible,' Erk sighed. His magic and speed had improved, yet he could still only cast basic spells. He needed to improve... But first he had to check with Priscilla first. She was a bit uneasy about the tactician and his ability to find information quickly. Now they both new that it was highly possible that Rohan would discover Priscilla's past and her family. That idea frightened Priscilla despite his attempts to assuage her.

"Lady Priscilla, are you doing well?"

"Ah, Erk. Yes I'm fine..."

"Milady is something troubling you?"

"...I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere. Don't worry Erk, I'll be fine,"

"Very well..." Erk stood over the cliff watching the enemies take their positions. Obviously they had been spotted by now so what was taking Eliwood's group so long to respond?

"Erk! Glad I found you!" Rohan approached him.

"Ah Rohan... So Pharae's new tactician was you all along eh?"

"Well... It kinda worked out that way," He responded sheepishly, "Anyway, I want to make sure. You think you can target enemies from this cliff to say... around that house over there?" He pointed out a house that was situated on a small crevice a few miles below the cliff.

"Easily why?"

"Because my plan depends on that. I wanted to send Marcus and Florina after Lyn and the others, but we noticed men hiding to the south... Can you get Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?"

"... Seriously? Uh... Green hair... Uh what do you call them? Braids? I think. Yeah she has pigtail braids or whatever they're called. She's an archer as well so ask her the same question I asked you,"

"Very well. By the way, Merlinus has no clue how to organize magic in his inventory... I'm guessing you came up with that system too,"

"I do what I have to," Said the tactician with a smirk, "I'll deal with the magic categories. Here's what we're going to do,"

After he relayed his plans out Erk simply said, "It should work. But you put yourself at risk once the enemy realizes what's happening,"

"By that time, I'm hoping most of their main forces will be eliminated. So I'm relying on you two,"

He ran off to heaven knows where. Erk sighed and went in search of this girl with "pigtail braids" He soon found a girl who matched Rohan's description. She was fiddling with her bow.

"Are you Rebecca?"

"Huh? Oh!" She dropped her bow and stared at the mage, "Uh... Yeah that's me!" She finished picking up her bow.

"We're ordered to stand at the cliff over there and wait. You **can **hit targets from there right?"

"Uh... Yeah pretty sure I can,"

"Well then all we can do is wait,"

* * *

"Urgh!" Marcus sank his spear into some flesh and pulled it out of the mercenary who had surprised him... Or tried to anyway. After he killed the merc, many more swordsman showed up from the south. To make matters worse, the Laus soldiers to the east began revealing themselves.

"Marcus! You ok?"

"Lord Eliwood, do not concern yourself. I am fine," To prove his point he reared up and stabbed the nearest Laus soldiers. The three that had tried to overwhelm him crumpled leaving only a sea of blood and bodies remaining of the mercenaries.

To the west, Hector was bashing anything that got close with his axe, leaving deep dark red gashes on the faces of his enemies. However, many swordsman easily managed to block his blows though they found it much harder to damage Hector. Hector then swung his axe in a very wide circle and swung it down on the mercenary... just to be struck by a fireball in the groin. He cursed and fell back slightly glaring at the mage who just struck him.

"RAWWWR! FIGHTING TIME!" The blue axe maniac crashed into the mage splitting his skull and slashing randomly causing the mage to be covered in blood as he fell. Bartre's roars didn't seem to attract anymore enemies ready to fight, though none knew if they were intimidated or some other reason.

'Where is that tactician? He could abandon us at anytime... Which would be best. How Lord Eliwood trusts him, I don't understand but I'll abide by his judgement,'

* * *

"Milady I think reinforcements have arrived somehow. They came quite quickly,"

"How observant of you Sain. What gave it away? The roar we just heard?" Will said sarcastically.

"Well EXCUSE ME Mr. Will. I apologize that your hearing is better than mine,"

"Enough you two!" Kent chastised, "Act like proper knights! Let's move west to protect the village and find these reinforcements. Hyaah!" He spurred his horse away to the west.

"Well, milady, would you give me the honor of riding behind me?"

"From that eager tone I don't think I should," She responded a small teasing smile on her face that disappear a moment later, "It's ok Sain, I'll walk,"

Sain shrugged and galloped over to join his companion. Lyn sighed.

"Milady Lyndis? Are you alright? I know your grandfather is in the castle, but I'm sure he'll be fine,"

"I truly hope so Wil... Eliwood's reliable and I know he'll be here in time... I just have a few things on my mind,"

Wil raised an eyebrow and patted her shoulder, "Yeah... I miss him too. But we better get going,"

They both knew who he was talking about.

* * *

"They don't stop coming do they?" I commented looking at the littered battlefield. Only those that were hidden by distant forests were free from my scrutiny.

"For now they retreated. But they'll be back with more reinforcements... Are you certain this plan can work? Have you tried it before?"

"Once... It worked well. But then we had mages dropping rocks on them. This is a similar concept. Don't worry so much Hector, I've never let you done yet have I?"

"There's a first for everything,"

"I appreciate the faith... Just protect those villages over there. Where's Florina?"

"I already sent her to the western village. Hope you don't mind," Eliwood informed.

"Good decision Eliwood... I'm going to get Lowen,"

I sprinted north to find where the hairy cavalier could have run off to. If I had taken two steps further who knows what would've happened?

I heard a sick 'CRUNCH' sound nearby and when I looked I saw a hidden brigand who was just impaled by a javelin. When I traced the source, I received a pleasant surprise. Sain and Kent were mounted and walked their steeds to me.

"Well, Well! It has been too long my friend!" A familiar buffoon called out.

"Sain, you haven't changed a bit! Didn't I tell you a year ago NOT to attack axemen with lances?"

"Ah true... I'm afraid in this case a lance wasn't only more heroic but necessary as well," He responded

"Well, met Rohan! I can see now that Marquess Hausen is safe with you leading the charge,"

"You think quite highly of me Kent. Let's hope I can live up to your expectations... Is Lyn ok? And everyone else?"

"We just left Wil and Lady Lyndis. They should have met up with Eliwood by now. I'm sure she'd like to speak with you,"

"That's good to hear... Now where the hell is Lowen? Ah there you are! Where were you?"

"M-my apologies, I saw an enemy trying to sneak into a civilian's house... I couldn't just let him..."

"True Lowen, but more soldiers could've been waiting. You need to think! But you're alright which is good..." I turned to my two old companions, "I think I already know the answer to this, but do you have the energy to fight?"

"Our resolve won't be broken. We fight till Lord Hausen is safe,"

"Well said. In that case here's the plan I have for you..." I looked up at the cliff. I could make out the orange lining of Erk's robe. After all the cliff wasn't too high up, that was why arrows and magical attacks could hit the areas below. Either way I donfirmed that both Rebecca and Erk were ready with my scope. My only concern now was the civilian's house that I saw earlier and the one I guessed was being protected by Lowen.

"This sounds absolutely crazy," Sain said in a slightly serious tone. Then he grinned and added, "I'm in,"

"it sounds feasible... Let's do it," Kent affirmed. Lowen was already nodding his head so much his hair was bouncing.

"Then let's get to work,"

* * *

"Lyndis!"

"Eliwood? You made it!"

"We're here to help! Florina should be flying in after barricading the western village. Are you alright?"

"We're all fine. Did Kent and Sain make it here?"

"No? We didn't see them. They probably rejoined with the guys ahead. We'd better move quickly!"

"Thank you Eliwood..."

"Eliwood! I think that's our cue,"

The three lords watched as a barrage of lightning and arrows rained down on the Laus soldiers. The trap had worked, now all they needed to do was finish of any residue soldiers and storm the castle

"Gather everyone! It's time,"

* * *

Good news, the plan worked. Bad news, we were now hiding in the forests because Laus sent their own mages. It was official, Laus cared more about defending Castle Caelin than he had defending his own. Mages were running rampant in the forests and if we gave away our position we risked being bombarded with a barrage of fireballs. That's what happened when Sain kept throwing his javelins.

"Sain! Quit attacking and focus on avoiding them,"

"This is the only way to hit them Kent!"

"You're doing a great job of that," I responded sarcastically, "Just stay down and listen to Kent!"

Sain grumbled but complied. Lowen went back to inform Lord Eliwood of our position.

An arrow appeared out of the sky and sent a mage flying into the air. He smashed into a tree and lay still, blood pouring from the wound.

"Heads!" Wil dropped in on us, "Ugh! I never want to ride a pegasus again!"

"What pegasus?" Sain asked stupidly. His answer came when Florina flew past us. One unit completely changed the battle. She flew in faster than I expected and dove swinging her lance in a circular pattern which knocked to mages away. That gave us the opening to charge at them. As they were busy with Florina they didn't have enough reaction time to deal with us. Kent and Sain surrounded one mage and killed him with two blows. Florina took the other, waving her lance with Huey deftly deflecting any magic attacks with her wings. It might have hurt other mounts,but not this one. Florina then dove in and crashed her lance down on his skull. At that point he cursed and crumpled but he wasn't dead. Before he could somehow unleash a sudden burst of magic while Florina was recovering, I ran in, drew my blade and stabbed him in the stomach. He stiffened and then was silent.

I observed my handiwork, a dead mage with dark read spots all over his head and blood gushing out of his stomach. Suddenly, I felt slightly sick... I looked away clenching my blade. Then took the tome that he dropped and watched the other battles raging nearby.

"So... You've improved with your um blades," Florina observed quietly.

"You seem to have improved as well,"

"... It's good to have you back," With that she ascended to the skies to aid anyone else she could.

'Huh. To get that kind of remark from Florina? She **has **grown,'

We were winning, but we were suffering in this battle. Sain had gone down from an arrow to his knee and was struggling to move. Dorcas and Bartre had tried to defend him and I joined them. I wasn't used to fighting this much, but there was no point in sparring if I wasn't going to use those skills was there? I was able to dispose of most enemies when they were distracted by the fighters' axes.

"Ha. So! You never told me you fight!" Bartre shouted with glee as he smashed another knight.

"I don't usually. Let's just say these are rare circumstances,"

"Gah! Big words! Makes head hurt,"

"Then stop thinking and fight!" A command which he happily agreed to. Once the onslaught of knights was dealt with, we watched Guy and Marcus fight another legion of cavalry while I decided what we should do.

"Dorcas, you better get Sain to safety," He nodded and swiftly lifted up a now unconscious Sain and slung him across his shoulders.

"There! More fighting!" Bartre ran off to where Hector was advancing. I figured that once Marcus and Hector had finished their respective waves, this battle would be over. And yet we still had to lay siege to the castle

Then, I dove. I wasn't sure why, but some natural instinct must have took over... Or maybe it was the sound of breaking branches that had finally gotten to me, one of the two. An ugly axemen had almost lopped my head off.

"Grr... You seem like a man with money... I think you'll make a fine hostage! Haha!"

'Who the hell is this guy?" I silently drew my blades, bracing myself for the attack. It never came. Instead he collapsed wordlessly with a clean, vertical line decorating his bloody back. I looked up and my heart rate quadrupled.

Lyn stood there, the Mani Katti gleaming in her hands, her hair flowing with the wind and a small smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't my master strategist. It's been far too long," I couldn't take it anymore. I had been waiting for this moment for an entire year and now here it was. My reunion with her. Of my first companion. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tightly, she did the same.

"Good God Lyn! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rohan... I missed you,"

"I missed you as well! But let's chat after we take back the castle ok?"

She nodded and we rushed to the front lines. Lyn was just as skilled and beautiful as I remembered her... If not more. Her hair grew out a little but not a ton and her sword skills were still unparalleled. Not even Guy could move this fast. I deftly kicked a mage in the groin just as he raised a fireball. It dissipated as he groaned and fell to my blades. Then I took out two axemen by a quick stab, a sidestep to avoid the other and a downward slash from his chest to his abs. At least that was the plan, but I screwed up. The first fighter fell quickly but was not dead yet. I was struck with the handle of his axe. I recoiled and parried the blow from the other before spinning around once and catching his axe with my blades and disarming him. Before he could react further, I stabbed him in the chest and slashed down. If Lyn weren't next to me to take care of the first fighter... Well who knows? I silently swore to never underestimate my opponents and to focus on dueling rather than 1v2 fights.

"You've improved... A lot actually. Where'd you learn all this?" She asked with a touch of dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Sacae for the most part. I trained in Bern as well,"

"Well, perhaps you'll be much more of a challenge when we spar,"

"Don't count on it. You're still much much stronger than I am," I winced slightly as a small cut had drained my right hand of some strength and caused my grip to falter slightly.

"Here," She applied a vulnerary to my arm and it was as good as new.

"Just like old times... The helpless tactician babied by his peerless warrior,"

"I think that's the way I prefer it," She winked slyly.

We rushed into the final lines of Laus soldiers blocking the castle gate. A lone knight was left guarding the gate.

"Shall we take him out?" Hector asked resting the wolf beil on his shoulder.

I nodded and Lyn asked quizzically, "Are you an ally as well?"

"That's what it looks like,"

"In that case, I have something to tell you before-"

"Save it for later!" Hector brushed past us rushing at the enemy slowly swinging his axe.

"W-Wait! What's wrong with him?"

* * *

"Prepare to fall before your master!" The lone knight looked powerful, but Hector's axe had never failed him before. And it wasn't going to now.

"I'm afraid that's my line," he countered waiting for the pathetic lance to bounce away against his armor. He sorely underestimated his target. The knight spun his lance and charge much faster than Hector anticipated. The lance pierced his armor and he could feel fresh blood. Swearing silently, Hector brought his axe up, jumped into the air and brought it down... Only to have it parried by the knight. He was good, Hector needed another strategy. While he was thinking, he got an opportunity when a girl deftly moved in slashed, kicked the knight away and then left Hector the opening. He took advantage of it and leapt into the air spinning his axe splitting the helm of the knight. Then he used his favorite technique which was of course bringing his axe down. It was quick, easy, and effective.

The knight barely had time to say, "We've been defeated? What... A shame," Before the wolf beil bashed his skull.

* * *

Hector looked at Lyn, who gave him his opening, and nodded his gratitude.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Hector,"

"He's Marquess Ostia's brother," Eliwood filled in as he joined the group of three, "Hector, this is Lyndis, Lord Hausen's granddaughter,"

"Ah... That's quite surprising,"

"How come? Do I not look like much of a lord?"

"No it's not that. Why are you here, instead of at Ostia's court,"

Sensing Hector's feelings, Eliwood quickly replied, "It's just easier for him. The important thing is that he'll be helping us,"

"Ah, I apologize if I..."

"No apologies needed. I'm glad I can lend a hand,"

"We should go inside," Eliwood decided.

"We should wait for the others... Ok I stand corrected," Marcus and Oswin led the rest of the group to the front of the castle. Those who had not gotten injured had already gotten organized and marched here to the castle gate. Those that were injured were helped by those with mounts to make their travel a bit easier. Either way, everyone, injured or not, had gathered in front of the gate.

I turned to Lyn, "What's the situation inside the castle?"

"Not good," Was her cryptic reply.

'Since when were these situations** ever** good?'

I sighed and checked our group, "Very well then. Here's what we'll do,"


	8. Chapter 8 Retaking Caelin Part 2

Ch 8 Retaking Caelin Part 2

**A/N: **Who needs author's notes when you can just read the story below?

* * *

One might say that I was handicapped in many ways. I had no idea how many soldiers where in the castle, what type of soldiers were in there, if there were any mage users, and many other details that I really wanted to know. I did send Matthew to scout after we took care of the entrance guards, but he soon found himself dodging a storm of arrows so all he could tell me were that there were quite a few archers and... there were chests to the left side. I didn't even bother admonishing him and telling him NOT to take the chests. Lyn took care of that for me with a single glare and a threat.

"If you steal one relic from this castle, Matthew, you are a dead man," He knew better than to doubt her word, but I still wondered if he could resist the temptation.

On top of all these unknown factors, at least a quarter of our team was injured. Sain, Kent, Guy, and Oswin. Besides them, I had to keep Florina outside because her pegasus would be very restricted in the narrow hallways of Castle Caelin and of course the archers.

"Where are the Caelin guards?" Hector pointed out.

"At least half of them were killed with the surprise attack by Laus. The rest of them must be here somewhere..." Lyn filled us in.

"In that case, I want to be done with this swiftly. Delaying can only give our enemies opportunities to use the soldiers as hostages and make it more difficult for us... Where is Serra? Hector can you get Serra and tell her she's in charge of healing. Have her heal Kent and Sain quickly we'll need them for a swift charge. I'm planning to have most if not all our cavalry forward to charge in and disprient the forces we will encounter. Then a larger group led by you, Lord Eliwood, will advance and take out any of the remaining forces. That way we can minimize our own casualties and save time. Any objections? No? Good. Florina, guard Serra and Merlinus. Once Oswin is healed he can join you so that no surprise forces ambush us. Marcus, if you can group up Lowen and Priscilla we'll prepare out assault,"

"Only three? They won't stand a chance!"

"Kent and Sain will, hopefully, be able to join them soon. But if you find yourself in a situation where there's no way to advance don't hesitate to retreat, Marcus," The knight nodded and set off to do as I asked. He had changed. He seemed to be less suspicious of me... if only slightly.

"Who will make up the rear guard besides us Rohan?"

"Besides us, Erk, Dorcas, Bartre, Rebecca, and Wil. Once Guy heals his sword arm, he'll join us,"

"There's one more concern, most of the enemies will probably be archers and..." Hector trailed away trying to divine meaning from my knowing smile, "and... They will be overwhelmed... By the cavalry before they can counter us,"

"You've summed it up perfectly! Marcus knows to avoid the heavy armored knights and leave them to us. Besides, cavalry will have a much easier time dodging arrows,"

"Well then we better charge fast,"

"Let's get ready then,"

* * *

"What? But, but why do I have to do that?" She whined

"Because we need them healed as quickly as possible. They suffered multiple injuries and we need them healed as soon as possible,"

"Why me? Why can't the red haired healer do it?"

"Because we need a fast moving healer,"

"I can move fast!"

"We need one who doesn't complain about something every 5 seconds. Serra stop arguing with me and help the injured," Lord Hector admonished.

"Fine. But I'll need a protector! You wouldn't want to see little me at the mercy of those knights.

"That's debatable. Florina will have to put up with you for the time being then,"

"Hmph. I'll have words for him later," Serra grumbled, "Now stand still Sain! This is hard enough without your squirming!"

"Gah! Stop! What are you doing to me?"

"Hmm... That's not supposed to happen... I wonder if I used the wrong spell,"

"WHAT?"

* * *

I was very unhappy. My strategy was quite solid but I didn't foresee mages that would be barricaded in one room completely safe from our attacks and able to try to cripple us. Marcus was stopped in a narrow corridor where he couldn't maneuver at all. Priscilla was in grave danger of any attacks. But she was well guarded... Until she decided to explore a passageway away from all the she abhored. I noticed her leave and sprinted after her. What I found baffled me. There was a man holding a sword waiting for her. That alone wouldn't have made it so strange if the man didn't have the exact same hair color. Suddenly, I felt a necessity to stay unnoticed by the two of them.

He was about to raise his blade when a look of realization overcame him, "You... Could you be?"

"Hm?"

"Can it be?"

"I..."

"You don't... recognize me. That's not surprising. You were so young when we were... separated,"

Suddenly Priscilla's eyes shone with some emotion, "What? Are you? My brother Raymond?"

"You've grown Priscilla,"

"Brother! My brother!" She got off her mount and embraced him. Yeah she embraced a man who looked like an enemy. But then agains, her brother was unlikely to harm her. I could never get over my feeling about this encounter. I admit, I was jealous. I wanted to feel the love of a family reunion like that almost as much as I wanted to reunite with Lyn.

"What are you doing here? It's been ten years since Count Caerleon of Etruria took you in as his foster daughter,"

"That's right. But I'm still of Caelin's House Cornwell by birth. I never forgot mother and father... or you Raymond,"

"Priscilla..."

"When I heard House Cornwell was lost... I came to find you. I was so worried. But I was caught up in a problem in Laus. The Marquess wanted to marry me and refused to let me leave till I consented. My bodyguard Erk, who was provided by dear friends in Etruria aided me. I would not be here right now if not for Lord Eliwood and his companions,"

'Dear friends in Etruria? Count Reglay? Erk what were you hiding...'

"His companions?"

"Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis... They're such kind people Raymond. I'm so glad I came to Lycia... and now I've found you,"

"You've become friends with him... I see. Then I will join you,"

There was an edge to his voice and I got a strange feeling that if someone else had the misfortune of encountering him, he would have struck before we could reason with him.

"Dear brother will you truly come with us?

"I cannot refuse my little sister... Besides..."

"What?"

"It's nothing, you're better off not knowing. Tell me, do Eliwood and the others know of your heredity?"

"We, we've never spoken about it... But there are some of his group who don't miss much. I feel that they're bound to find out,"

"It is best that they don't know right now... We will have to keep our relationship a secret from them for now... It looks like someone has come looking for you,"

I decided to make myself known. I couldn't ignore the battle we were in to listen on them any further. But I couldn't tell if this Raymond knew I was listening or just assumed that I just came here.

"Priscilla? What's going on?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh? Nothing I've just..."

"My name is Raven," The mercenary introduced calmly, "I have decided to join your group to retake the castle," He announced calmly. To prove his point, he cleaved a random soldier who had appeared behind him.

I nodded in approval. If this guy was Priscilla's brother, then he wouldn't betray us... But House Cornwall? There must have been some reason that his voice had such an edge when he heard of our group. I planned to find out more later.

"Is that the prison?"

"It is... Hold on,"

Suddenly, the door swung open. A horde of Caelin soldiers burst out. They eyed Raven suspiciously and raised their lances.

"It's all right, they're with me," I warned them and they immediately lowered their weapons.

"It's... It's you! The man who saved Caelin a year ago!" A soldier gasped, "And you've returned to save it again... We are forever in your debt," This surprised me. I wasn't really expecting to be a known figure in Caelin. I mean heck, I barely did anything , just ordered people to do stuff to survive.

"Forgive me... You may not recognize many of us. We are common soldiers. But we are loyal soldiers of Caelin. We're yours to command sir,"

"Uh... Thanks... For the time being... Wait stay back!" Dark energy markings began to appear on the floor in front of them. What I hadn't noticed was that those markings had appeared behind me as well. I was struck by a dark ball of energy which exploded. My body seared with pain and I yelped as I felt dark sparks surround my body. The aftermath wasn't much better. Dark magic is usually much more inaccurate than other types of magic. But when they do hit, they hurt. I shook it off and limped away so I wouldn't get hit again.

"Perhaps I can help," A familiar voice sounded. The soldiers parted to reveal a familiar face.

I smiled, "Welcome back Lucius," He acknowledged me, placed his hands over his chest and cast his magic. A moment later, we heard screams from beyond the wall.

"Uh... Lucky guess?" I questioned, the monk just shrugged and I patted him on the back, "Well anyway, here's something you can do for me,"

* * *

Florina had many fears. Men, social people, bees, babies, very loud people, the list went on. But she never thought she'd be as scared in combat as she was now. Cavaliers had appeared out of nowhere. There was no hint of them coming. She barely heard the thundering hooves over Serra's words. Kent and Sain had been sent to help with the front lines and now all she had was an injured swordsman, Matthew, who probably couldn't do much to them, and Serra. Not much help and there were tons of these horsemen.

"Well buddy, I guess this is it," Florina patted her mount and she snorted in response. Suddenly bright spears of light overwhelmed two of the knights. They all stopped in awe. Two new people had joined their enemies. A mercenary and a monk. One made the mistake of attacking the mercenary without backup. It was his last mistake as he was soon blinded. He hadn't even notice the huge slice across his chest as he fell from his horse breathless. This was not going to end well for them.

* * *

The battle was proceeding perfectly. Eliwood and I tried to keep the Caelin soldiers from fighting but we couldn't stop them from joining us, so we did everything in our power to keep them alive. We had littered the floor with the bodies of many many knights and archers. All that remained was the general near the throne.

"I am Bernard, knight commander of Laus!" He roared, "I would test the might of those who bested Bauker," Finally, I was told about this man and I knew what I had to do.

Hector went in as usual brandishing the wolf beil. Dorcas followed him, his axe gripped tightly. Suddenly the General was surprised by a hand axe penetrating his armor. At that time, Dorcas and Hector went in. Hector used a technique I was unfamiliar with. He used the wolf beil to catch the general's chain and yank the general close to him. He then spun and struck the general in the head. Luckily the general's helm was hard. The blow fazed him but no blood showed. He was alive. Dorcas who held his axe ready struck him in the shoulder. The general wasn't done however, and he launched his javelin at Hector. Hector's armor protected him completely. The general suddenly found himself weakening as he feel to one knee.

"Enough!" I commanded rushing to the general. I held my blade his throat so he wouldn't try anything, "General Bernard,"

He looked up, his helm was off. It had been crushed anyway so it wouldn't have helped him much anyway, "...Why... Why haven't you killed me?"

"Chancellor Ashton speaks fondly of you. He needs you general. The marquess has abandoned everything and left his citizens to the mercy of bandits..." After saying this I motioned to Eliwood to go on and search for Lord Hausen. We couldn't waste another minute without knowing of his fate.

"... Death is the just reward for Laus'... Brutality,"

"For the marquess perhaps... I don't want to kill you general. You're a good man and you can help set Laus right... Will you accept?"

"What would you ask?"

"I ask that you go back to Laus and help your friend. He alone cannot change the fate of a nation. Will you help us? Help your country?"

"... I never expected mercy from my enemies... I will do what I must... But how can you trust me? I am your enemy,"

"I said before, you're a good man from everything the chancellor tells me about you,"

"Very well... Thanks you,"

I asked Priscilla to heal his wounds after disarming him and making sure he couldn't betray us. I believed he was good, but I wasn't foolish enough to give him an opportunity to cath us off guard.

'Lord Hausen... Where are you?' When I had gotten near the entrance to the castle rooms, I noticed the lords discussing something with... Some girl. She had flame red hair and and a purple cloak... Purple really? Of all colors?

I was tempted to intrude, but I decided against it and left them.

* * *

"WHOO!" Hector raised his arms in triumph. The three had fought their way through and found Leila, a top spy in Ostia. She had informed them of two things. Lord Hausen was alive and so was Marquess Pharae. Eliwood was very calm but couldn't hide the satisfaction on his face.

"Are you sure about all you have told us about the Black Fang?" Eliwood inquired. Leila had also informed them on many of the Fang's activities as well as some background. However, two things were confusing Eliwood. Rohan hadn't mentioned any Sonia as being Brendan Reed's wife. Neither had he mentioned any shade named Nergal when he had spoken with Eliwood.

"Positive. Nergal is behind Reed's wife. They set this plan in motion and Marquess Pharae and Marquess Santaruz answered Darin's call,"

"You're not telling me that my father endorsed this plan?" Eliwood asked his stomach turning. He still didn't want to believe that of all people, his father would accept this.

"I cannot say... He's currently in a place called the Dragon's Gate. It's located in Valor off the southern coast of Lycia..."

"Off all places to be..." Hector responded dismayed.

"I apologize but this is all the information I have... Who was that man Lord Hector?"

"Huh what man?"

"There was a man in a dark black cloak who watched us for a time... Then he left,"

"Oh. That was our tactician. I believe my brother told you about them,"

"Then you know that he's The Shadow of the Black Fang. Milord, you're certain you can trust him?"

Lyn answered, "He's proved to be an unwavering and trustworthy ally,"

"Very well if you're certain,"

"Leila?!"

"Yes?"

"Nergal... and this Ephidel. What are they like?"

"I've yet to lay eyes on Nergal... Ephidel however... I've spoken with them on several occasions. He's eerie. He always wears a cloak to cover his face. But his eyes... You can't miss then. They glow golden. They seem... Inhuman,"

This statement silenced all three of them for quite a long moment. Then Lyn asked, "What kind of place is this valor?"

"They say that those who step on the island never return. The common folk refer to it as Dread Isle. If that's where my father is, however, that's where I'll go. I'll find him and this Dragon's Gate,"

"I'm going with you. Don't even bother trying to stop me, you won't succeed," Hector declared.

"I'm also coming," Lyn affirmed.

"Lyndis... I appreciate everything, but shouldn't you be here with Marquess Caelin?"

"Losing a parent brings unbearable pain Eliwood... I don't want you to feel that pain yet. Besides, if Laus isn't stopped they can target my grandfather again,"

"You two... Lyndis, Hector, Thank you for giving me strength,"

"We're friends Eliwood it's what we do,"

"I'll also continue my search. Lady Lyndis, I think it would be prudent for the world to believe Marquess Caelin is dead," Leila advised.

"I understand. Thank you Leila. For everything,"

"No need for thanks. If you'll excuse me," She went off in her own direction.

"So what happens now Eliwood?" Hector asked.

"... Where's Rohan? Leila saw him leave. He must have went to check on the wounded or someplace... We should ask for his advise,"

"Perhaps... But we need to rest. We've covered so much distance in so short time and engaged in two battles... Even Bartre must be tired,"

"We all probably are... Lyndis, I hate to ask but,"

"Eliwood, the castle is yours till we set off. Like I said, we're friends. And it's the least I could do for you. You saved Caelin and my grandfather... Thank you," With that she also bounded off in her own direction.

"Heh. Strikings the word, isn't it Eliwood?"

"Hector!"

* * *

"Priscilla is everyone all right?"

"Serra and I did all that we could. But I'm afraid there's still more to be done and our staffs are almost drained of their magic,"

"Don't worry, I sent Merlinus to do some shopping for us. You'll get new staffs and whatever you need. Is Lord Raven well?"

"He's fine? Why do you ask me?"

"Because you're the one who recruited him... I'm sure you're the reason he joined. I want to make sure that all our soldiers... No group members are doing well. I'll check on you and Serra in a few hours, is that ok?"

"Whatever you wish..." Priscilla said. She didn't seem as timid and afraid as she did when we first met, but... She was afraid... I needed to find out about this House Cornwell. Not because I suddenly had an urge to probe into her past. That would only intensify her fears. But there must have been a reason her brother was ready to attack us and I hoped that knowing about Cornwell would give me some information,"

'Ok, so I made sure to discuss with Merlinus how to organize magic... Hopefully he doesn't make too many mistakes. Like mistaking the Hero's flare tome for a dark magic tome... How do you mess up on that? Well, he isn't used to magic so perhaps he has an excuse. The healers need more time, but everyone is alive which is good. I think it's time to do some catching up,'

My gut feeling told me she was there. It was her favorite spot and it was well hidden. I took all the familiar paths till I found the hidden passageway to the cliff. I chuckled to myself remembering the times when Lyn taught me dancing... Good times, but now what? Would I have to leave again? I didn't know whether I wanted her to join us or not... Ok who am I kidding? Of course I wanted her companionship, but this was much more dangerous...

I was happy to discover that I was right. There she was sitting at the overpass that overlooked the plains. It was a perfect view of the land we traversed so long ago. She probably heard me coming long before she responded with a greeting.

"I promised I'd see you again... I'm glad I was right," She didn't look back as I sat beside her.

"... Part of me doesn't forgive me for leaving,"

"I still don't understand why you did, Rohan,"

"I... I cannot say completely. I just needed to learn more about myself before I could return,"

"You couldn't have learned that here? With me?"

I was suddenly afraid. My heart was pounding and I had no idea what to say, "I don't... believe so,"

"I see..."

"I've caused you much pain haven't I?" I offered weakly.

Suddenly she looked at me with a gleam in her eyes I would remember for the rest of my life, "I won't deny that Rohan. There were many sleepless nights I've had wondering... Where the man I loved could be and if he were coming back," That sent a chill in my spine. I wasn't used to this right now. Frankly the idea that my companionship was cherished this much was... Completely new. It was gratifying but still hard to comprehend. I mean, I'm just me. I had skills and I cherished my friends, but I didn't think I was so special as to have these kinds of effects on people.

"Lyn, I-I..." The words died in my throat. Instead I took out the ring I had received the day I left this castle, "I remember how many times throughout mu journeys... I've memorized everything about this ring. Every arch, every small design, every small detail about the ring... Don't believe me? My travels in Sacae led me to a man who described not only how rare and valuable this ring means to someone... But the markings... He couldn't translate them, but he could tell me that they were very... Strong... As in, one who would give this ring truly wished good fortune among you..."

Lyn looked at me calmly, "That's the truth,"

"... One day, perhaps I'll be able to show you the same love that you've shown to me...

"You already have,"

"Have I? Perhaps... But you've given me far more than I've given you. Lyn, I promise that when I can I'll tell you everything. But for now, just know that I never intended to cause you the pain you felt when I left and I have deep misgivings about it now. One day, I promise you'll understand why I left, but I missed you too Lyn,"

"I know you did. But you're back and honestly that's what's important to me,"

I smiled, "I'm very relieved,"

I wrapped an arm around her as we gazed down at the plains, "So care to tell me what has happened to you while you were away?"

"Whatever I can. You might be surprised to know that I traveled with Sir Wallace after I left,"

I was right, she was surprised, "I thought he just wandered off! So I'm guessing he had something to do with your training,"

"He did. We traveled to Bern for a mission. We got separated then and after about a week searching for him, I decided to leave him be and hoped he'd wander back to Caelin... I see that I was wrong,"

"He hasn't come back. What mission are you talking about?"

"I can't say," Lyn protested a little but I calmed her, "It's not because I desire to withhold any information from you. But I can't reveal secrets that aren't mine. So I'm afraid I can't say. But if we ever find Wallace, he'll tell you," We were both uncertain of how Lyn would take this, but it was true. We both traveled to Bern for a specific purpose and we succeeded. It was a pity we had gotten separated but it couldn't be helped.

"Afterwards, my travels led me to Sacae again. From there I traveled east to Nabata,"

"You are so strange. Why would you willingly go to Nabata?"

"Because I'm strange,"

"Why else? Or can you not tell me that either?" Her look made me feel guilty but I couldn't say.

"Someone told me to go there. That's all. But enough about me! What's been happening here? I hope too many princes haven't been visiting to claim your hand in marriage,"

"Oh you're funny. I mean, one of the princes who came was pretty charming. I made no promises but maybe I should consider his offer,"

"I thought Sacaens never lie,"

"Who said anything about lying?" She winked and rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm only joking. A prince did come, but neither my grandfather nor I were very interested. He's grown fond of you,"

"Your grandfather? He's a kind man and a just ruler. You will be too,"

"A life as a ruler and queen... It doesn't appeal to me. I don't know... I miss my home Rohan,"

"The plains? I figured you'd take many walks,"

"I did... But my heart belongs to the plains,"

"And mine belongs to you dear," I kissed her forehead causing her to smile and glance at me lovingly. It felt nice to just be here, alone without any interruptions.

I had been avoiding this topic for a while but now it had to come up, "What happens now Lyn?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have offered my services to Eliwood. So I must go where he goes, unless I resign from his service... But that means I have to leave again,"

"Ah that's what you mean. I've already made a decision Rohan. I'm coming with you,"

I lightened up at this news, "Are you sure Lyn?"

"I want to help Eliwood. He's a friend and I don't want to see him lose his father. Besides, you're going. So I will join you,"

"Hmm. I guess that means we'll be sharing tents again,"

"You are a sly one aren't you?"

"What? I didn't do anything? H-Hey! I didn't mean like that! You're impossible Lyn!"

"I know... But you love me," She giggled and slowly brought me into a kiss. We stayed that way for a while. It had been a long time and I wanted to stay in her arms for as long as I could. But in the all good things must come to an end, "We better make some preparations,"

"We better,"


	9. Chapter 9 Intermission

Ch 9 Intermission

**A/N: **FINALLY! Not exactly my longest chapter, but I wanted to try adding something so that this story wasn't just following all the events of the game. The usual, thanks for reading and if you can find time to review, whether you liked it or not, that would be great. ENJOY!

* * *

Eliwood was concerned about many things. He was relieved that his friends had backed him up the way they did and he felt lucky to have encountered them in his life. But something was out of place. Leila had mentioned some things about the Black Fang that Rohan had not. He never mentioned any Sonia or Nergal or the fact that the Black Fang would be on Valor. He needed answers and it had been a few days since the siege at the castle. The soldiers were regrouping, Lyn and the others were making preparations to leave Castle Caelin and make sure Castle Caelin would be able to govern and protect itself without them. Lord Hausen was still there, but he would need time to recover and as Leila had said, it was wiser to let the rest of the world believe he was dead. Rohan had been spending so much time preparing in the past few days that he sacrificed sleep. Lyndis seemed distrubed by this which he considered normal. She had known him the most out of anyone else there so it didn't surprise him. Eliwood was also worried and so were quite a few of his companions, especially the ones who traveled with him earlier. But Eliwood decided to confront him about this now. After all, it was better than waiting. He found him quite easily. The tactician had just finished checking and finalizing the supplies and was about to exit the castle when he noticed the lord approaching.

"Hello Eliwood. I think there is something important you wish to discuss?"

"They say a tactician's eyes miss nothing. I'm inclined to believe that," Rohan dipped his head, "We were informed about the Black Fang by an Ostian spy named Leila,"

"That's what I was told,"

"But. There were some things that you never mentioned. How come you never mentioned a Sonia in the Black Fang?"

"Ah her..." I remembered the shade. She was very strange and I never understood how or why Brendan got married to someone like her. Her eyes glowed with cruelty. I could never forget those eerie looks she gave me. As if I disgusted her and interested her at the same time.

"I never considered her relevant... I'm really not sure why I never mentioned her. I did have a suspicion that she was behind many of the new Black Fang orders. But I never thought that there was so much more behind her, I simply believed she had her own selfish reasons for her actions,"

Somehow this didn't all add up to Eliwood, but Rohan had never given him reason to distrust him before so Eliwood was inclined to believe him. But he wasn't done yet

"Very well then. But there's all this news about Nergal and Valor. You never told me of this..."

The tactician's eyes lit up. But it wasn't realization that he showed but surprise, "Nergal... So that's his name. I have heard rumors about a shade roaming around. But I never heard too much about him. But Valor? I've never been there, nor have I heard Commander say anything about the area... This is all Sonia's plot. It must be," There was restrained anger in his tone, "My apologies milord. I didn't mean to give you reason to mistrust me,"

"There is no reason! Put that thought away my friend. I just wanted to clear up some details about this... It's just..."

"I'm sure it's difficult for you to deal with a quest where your father's life is in the balance... But if your father is alive, milord, we have little time to waste. Tomorrow we will depart from the castle after eating. We'll find him Eliwood, I promise. Other than that, just remember my advice and keep your morale up milord," With a small assuring smile and a pat on the shoulder, the tactician left the lordling to his thoughts.

* * *

'A little bit of peace. No doubt we're all worried, but... Now the whole group seems to feel at ease. It's strange yet soothing at the same time. Or perhaps I'm completely wrong who knows?' I made my own little observations about hte group. The truth was, I felt the same. As if a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Lyn was safe, so was Lord Hausen, Eliwood's father was alive, we knew where he was. So many... What would one call them? So many relieving events. I had finished finalizing the supplies and I was going to go feed the animals. I hadn't done so in a while, so I decided to now. We had perhaps a day of peace at most before we went to Badon, where we decided was our next destination before Valor. I took care of all the horses, now for my 'favorite' beast.

"Oh hello there, Ms. Chew Up My Clothes want some food?"

Huey answered with some enthusiastic whinnying. It was strange for a pegasus to bond with other people other than their riders, but Huey liked me for some reason. Who knows what that creature thinks?

"Do you want to eat? No... NO! Not my hand! The carrots! Grrr, you're making this really hard for me and I'm... talking aloud... Ok stop!" Huey was trying to eat my hand. At this point, I was really happy that I wasn't feeding a wyvern. I had experiences feeding them and I almost lost an arm when a starved wyvern decided to charge at the meat in my hands. I learned many lessons those days.

I sighed and petted her lightly as she ate, "I miss those days... I was even more foolish than I am now... Hard to imagine eh?" If one were observing such a conversation they'd immediately conclude that I was insane. But if they tried conversing with a creature with such understanding in its eyes, maybe they wouldn't jump to such conclusions so quickly. It was amazing the level of emotion and understanding Huey conveyed. She kinda nuzzled me but her eyes remained solemn, an expression that she doesn't normally show.

"I like talking with her too," Florina walked in, "Though she doesn't always respond back that way,"

"How long have you been spectating?"

Florina shrugged a little and looked at me with timid eyes, "I came to give Huey some food... Guess you beat me to it,"

"Who are you and what have you done with Florina?" I asked dumfounded, "Huey where's the real Florina?"

She chuckled at this, "D-Don't worry I'm still afraid of men... But you're different. I mean you're not Sain... Or... You know like him or anything... So I guess..."

"You can tolerate me then,"

"Not like that... I don't know you don't scare me like other men do..."

"I'm honored Florina. You've come a long way. The little girl I knew a year ago has grown a lot,"

She gave me a warm smile and nodded, "You know. You and Lyn are so cute,"

"I'm sorry?"

"I was flying around and I saw you with her at her favorite spot,"

"Florina!"

Florina giggled, "Hehe. Funny I'm usually the one flustered in conversations with guys,"

"You amaze me. What has hapoened to you during your time at Caelin, Florina? Or should I address you properly Dame Florina?"

"You don't have to call me that..." While she said this she proceeded to feed Huey with whatever special pegasus food she had, "I finished my training and now I lead a wing of pegasus knights. Many have began to come to these parts so um I try to lead,"

"How nice. Is it working out for you?"

"Well... I'm not used to leading. I'm afraid that I sound weak and confused and that they'll try to use that against me..." Her tone changed drastically. She was afflicted by this fear, "How do you do it Rohan? Whenever you led us in battle, the way you said your orders just made me feel... Ready. You not only seemed to know what you were talking about but you... Seemed to have no doubts. I wish I could be like that,"

Such high praises made me blush, "Florina you think too highly of me. You'll be a wonderful commander... Why don't you ask Lyn? She's good at this sort of thing. I'm sure she can build some confidence in you,"

"I don't want to bother lady Lyndis like that,"

"Ok, let me put it this way. You can ask or I'll probably end up asking for you,"

"Oh... Well... I suppose I can't argue with that. I'll ask her later,"

"You should. I'll catch up with you later," I left the two of them alone.

* * *

"So you think he knows,"

"He was right there. I don't know Ray- I mean Raven," She still had to get used to his new name now that he had discarded his old name. She didn't know why but she knew better than to ask why he did.

"Perhaps I should take care of this. Should be easy enough,"

"What do you mean brother?"

"I'll take care of it sis," She was slightly unnerved by this but she found no reason to question him further.

"Lord Brother? Wait!"

* * *

"Lyn... I love you... So much... Oh please don't stop," Very few people knew that giving incredible massages was one of Lyn's many talents and one I was benefitting from at the moment. We were in her rooming making some conversation,

"Remind me why I'm doing this for you again?"

"Because I rushed to Caelin to save the castle, Lord Hausen and you,"

"You think I couldn't have rescued him on my own?"

"Yes. You saw how many there were,"

"True," She admitted, "I personally prefer hitting you better than massaging you,"

"I don't. I thought you loved me,"

"I do. You know me better than that,"

"With you, Lyn I have to be sure," I sighed as she gave light smile, "By the way, I'd like to see your grandfather before we leave,"

"Then you can see him with me. Thank Mother Earth and Father Sky he's feeling better,"

"Lord Hausen is one of the most resilient men I know. He survived poison and a knife wound and doesn't seem to be any worse off as a leader,"

"He is strong. But that is no surprise to you is it?" She asked rhetorically.

"I guess it runs in your family,"

"It does," She paused then continued, "It's amazing how many familiar faces are in this group,"

"Well, we're missing Wallace and Rath. Other than that I think all of Lyn's Legions is here,"

"Eliwood's Elite," She corrected and continued in response to my perplexed gaze, "Wil has 'renamed' the new group as Eliwood's Elite. He also proposed Hector's Heros, but Hector wouldn't have that,"

"What is up with him and coming up with names?"

"It's one of his talents," She stopped massaging me for a moment and laid beside me, "How is this going to go on?"

"The best we can do is wait and see. Don't worry yourself Lyn. I know you're worried about Eliwood, but nothing good can come out of worrying now can it?"

"No I guess not. But already my grandfather's life has been threatened and now..."

"I understand," I put a reassuring arm around her, "But we've gotten through hard times together. We will again,"

She looked up calmly and nodded though I wasn't sure whether I reassured her or not. Either way I was hungry and she probably needed to think. According to Kent, although she spent many hours with her friends there were periods of time when she just stayed in her room to just think apparently. No one knew what she did there.

"I'm hungry Lyn. I'm guessing you need to think about something so I'll leave you be for now,"

She sighed a little bit, "You can see through me again can't you,"

"Can I? I'm not so sure about that. But we'll speak later Lyn," With that soft remark I left to go get some dinner.

I stretched my arms out. 'Man her massages really hit the spot. Now what's for dinner? Ah here's the dining room,' After wandering around aimlessly as I normally do, I finally found the giant dining area. The system for eating was very flexible and very unusual for many other kingdoms. But in many kingdoms in Lycia there isn't a set time for when to eat. The servants set the table around 6:00. Anyone could come in and eat at anytime until around 9:00 when they cleaned up. Time was measured by a central sundial in the dining room. Any visitor or inhabitant can just go and eat at any time between those. It was a very flexible system that allowed people to eat at any time that fit their schedule, though most would probably just be training or sleeping at other times. When I got there to eat, I saw the lords, Rebecca, Guy who was stuffing his face with food, Matthew who was picking at his food carefully, and Dorcas. I just piled a ton of stuff on my plate and sat next to Rebecca who I hadn't talked to since the siege of Caelin.

"Well hello there!" Rebecca greeted staring at my plate, "Someone is hungry aren't they?"

"Gee wonder how you figure that one out?" I commented. I liked making fun of Rebecca, that was kind of our relationship at this point, but I could definitely call her one of my best friends. She was so nice and easy to talk to.

"Anyone told you that you can be really mean at times?"

"Nope. You want to see mean? Go talk to Hector,"

"I heard that you tactical moron. I really can't wait till we spar now," Hector answered with a grin on his face.

"Get in line, there's someone else who wants to spar with me. If anyone is going to destroy me, my guess is it would be her,"

"Who would that be?" Hector asked but Eliwood nodded... Wait a minute he couldn't have... No he didn't know anything... or did he?

'Darn it Eliwood! Why were you so darned smart!'

"That's something I'll keep to myself," I answered nonchalantly Hector's gaze lingering on me for a few seconds then he resumed eating.

"Well you certainly know how to annoy people don't you?" Rebecca teased.

"Especially you. And don't worry, I won't let up," I answered back smiling a bit at our playful banter

"Well then, we should have an archery contest,"

"Stop! You know I can't use weapons at all, so why does everyone insist on having these 'contests' with me?" I asked

My question elicited a chuckle from Rebecca, "That's the point Rohan," She replied amused.

I sighed as I gobbled up what was on my plate, "Great, let's pick the poor helpless tactician as a tool to raise our self-confidence!"

"Poor and helpless? You threatened to have Matthew kidnap me!" Rebecca whined.

"What was that?" Matthew asked probably hearing every word we were saying.

"I might need you to kidnap someone so be prepared," I told him winking.

"Heh. I didn't know you'd resort to such tactics,"

I shrugged and finished my food, "Sometimes you just have to,"

"Now you're talking," He chuckled before getting up leaving plates half full, "I better go, there's some work I have to do," He gave us a sly glance before darting off in some random direction.

"Ah I needed that meal," I sighed in relief rubbing my stomach a little making Rebecca chuckle.

"Maybe we should have an eating contest instead, I have to beat you at something," She winked.

"There are probably many things you can beat me at... By the way, remind me I have to ask you something in private," I whispered quietly, "And take some lessons on how to cook from whoever made this meal," I patted her on the shoulder and left before she could retaliate but I knew I was in for it later.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" I spun around to find Dorcas walking with me.

"What does? A filled stomach?"

He chuckled a bit but retained his... expression. How to describe Dorcas? He was a nice guy but his expression was just... strange. Something I couldn't put into words. Not yet at least.

"That... It's just peaceful. No more fighting for a while. I'm sure many others feel the same,"

"True. We have a little freedom before the true challenge starts. But you don't look relaxed, Dorcas. Something wrong?"

"...No... I'm fine,"

I nodded, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, and I wasn't about to force him, "Very well. But Lyn's Legions still exist. Come to us if you need to speak Dorcas. Also we need to pay you,"

"No need. Lord Eliwood has settled the issue of my payment with me. But thank you," He nodded in my direction before going in his own direction, presumably his room in the castle.

'It would be peaceful... if we all weren't aware of the challenge that awaits, if we weren't thinking about what is to come and actually focused on relaxing... Looks like I was wrong. Some in our group aren't at peace. The future really is dangerous isn't it?' I thought to myself as I wandered the endless halls of the castle.

* * *

"Huh? Hey! Rebecca! It's you!" Wil cried out in surprise. After attempting to make conversations with several people of the newly dubbed Eliwood's Elite, he stumbled across someone who almost looked familiar.

"Oh... Um," Rebecca stopped and stared. She would recognize him anywhere. Rebecca wasn't someone who got angry easily, but when she did, she was a new person.

"Wha? It's me! Wil! You know. the guy next door?"

"...Well... I don't know of such a person," She answered him coldly putting stress on the last word.

Wil was taken aback at her tone but decided that he must have gotten the wrong person, "Well... Sorry I didn't mean to... I must be mistaken," He walked away muttering and scratching his head in consternation. She looked almost exactly like the Rebecca he once knew... Oh well coincidences did happen.

"... Wait! Drat!," Rebecca sighed, allowing her anger to dissipate. She sighed still angry but almost wishing she had acted differently. Then again anger could have those kinds of effects on people. She still couldn't forgive him for what he did... But she did need another friend. She sighed and massaged her head, deep in thought. If she had looked a little to her left she might have noticed the man who was standing there for an instant. Perhaps she would have notice that the black cloak that resembled that of the tacticians was actually glowing red in certain parts. But she didn't and neither Wil nor she knew who watched them.

* * *

"Lyn, you know him better than anyone else here. What do you think?" Hector asked. He and Eliwood had been discussing Leila's warning and the nature of the tactician in general. Trust wasn't an issue here... They simply wanted to understand his motives.

"I think he wanted to help a friend... Eliwood, it was your decision to hire him. Why would he refuse? You guys underestimate his character," She sighed and looked at the two lordlings. She could understand, unlike others, that they weren't attempting to look for reasons to mistrust him but she was irritated that Leila's warning had made this much of an impact on Hector. Marcus had made a suggestion of forcing a 'bodyguard' on him to keep him in check. Lyn and Eliwood both objected to that idea.

"That sounds too idealistic," Hector sighed. He had seen his brother dealing with politics and other people before. Though it didn't look like it, he had his own knowledge of the politics of the courts and thought that he could get an idea of most people's motives. But this one stumped him. All the knowledge he had was from Eliwood and Lyndis. He hadn't made too many personal interactions with Rohan, "He offered to lend his services and has stayed with this group all this time placing his life in danger multiple times, knowing that he has nothing to gain, just to help a friend?"

Lyn nodded calmly and Hector began to have a different view of the tactician. Of course that wouldn't sound strange to Lyn as the Sacaen's were fiercely loyal to their tribes and placing ones life in danger for another tribesman was a respected action.

"I don't think we will find out his motives without a direct question... I suppose I should ask him myself, I'm the one who brought this up,"

"Perhaps we both should... I'd like to understand him better as well," Hector affirmed. He then turned to Lyn, "You can join us if you want. But I wouldn't be surprised if you were wrong,"

Lyn frowned. She had conflicted opinions about Hector, he could be rude, brash, and obstinate. But at the same time, he was loyal. He fled from Ostia to come down here and help his friend and there were so many good things about him.

She sighed and shot back, "Well, you came down here just to help Eliwood as well, that doesn't mean you stand to gain something,"

Hector stopped and stared at her. He pondered and then nodded, "You're right... Perhaps we might be more alike than I originally thought," He chuckled and laid a hand on Eliwood's shoulder, "Well, we'll ask him tomorrow, let's get some sleep eh?"

The two lords agreed and went to their respective quarters knowing that the small break they had was about to be over.


	10. Chapter 10 A Pirate's Test

Ch 10 A Pirate's Test

**A/N: **Surprise! I'm back! Life happened and well I didn't get back into this story for a while but better late than never right? Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated

* * *

All my possessions were packed, all our supplies were with Merlinus. All that was left was to eat and set off for Badon. Lowen had just fixed me a quick breakfast as I rose very early and Lowen just couldn't sleep well apparently.

"Ahh, this is amazing! I owe you for all the delicious meals you've made for me,"

"Milord! You already sacrificed your dinner for me once. Besides, it is an honor to do this. It's the least I could do,"

"First off, I'm not a lord my friend. I'm your peer so no need for formality. As for the food, you needed it more than I did at the time,"

"Even then, it was selfless act. I'm grateful. Ah milord Eliwood. Do you require anything?" Lowen bowed awkwardly as Eliwood approached us.

"Hello Lowen. I just finished packing and came down to see who else would be down here. So it seems our tactician is more than meets the eye," He remarked.

"How long have you been listening?"

"I just happened to overhear about you sacrificing your dinner,"

"Didn't anyone teach you that eavesdropping is rude? Did Hector teach you manners or is there some other explanation," I joked.

This remark caused Lowen to do a double take and stare at me wide eyed, "Strange how freely... You speak to Lord Eliwood," He murmured

"I'm not exactly a formal person. Perhaps I'm just lucky that Eliwood is more relaxed than others..."

Eliwood chuckled at this and Lowen relaxed slightly, "Well I should go and prepare some emergency rations. If you require me milord, I shall be there without delay," The knight went off, probably to the kitchen. I looked over at Eliwood wondering why the lord rose so early.

"Milord, we shall leave soon. We just need to let everyone pack and group at the gates. Is there anything you require?"

Eliwood looked at me with a detached expression before his eyes focused and he regarded me with a strange expression, "Erm... No no nothing," He mused, "I'd better go speak with Hector. Let me know when we're all ready to leave," His tone troubled me. Nevertheless I simply nodded and strode off.

* * *

Eliwood sighed somewhat annoyed with himself. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to openly question the tactician's loyalty. He probably wouldn't be able to openly question any soldier's loyalty unless there was strong evidence. He sighed as he walked into Hector's room.

"Let me guess you didn't ask him," Hector replied knowingly.

"No I couldn't... I trust him. But if I ask, I fear how he'll take it.

"If he really is the Shadow of the fang, I would think he would be used to this treatment,"

"Hector, he's not evil. You can see that,"

"No he's not. It's up to you Eliwood. If he did betray us, my axe would find its way to his skull, you know that,"

"I doubt that will be necessary. Still, I can't help but wonder what brought him here, what is he looking for? He hasn't asked for anything other than what he needs to help us. He hasn't asked for any money, any favors, he has not asked for anything that would benefit him personally... Men like him are rare,"

"Well Eliwood, if you feel this way then all we can do is keep a close eye on him,"

"Would you trust him Hector?"

"I would question him without being a sissy scared Pharaen Prince,"

"Perhaps so but would you trust him?"

Hector sat back with this belongings in hand thinking closely about this, "Absolute trust is foolish Eliwood. I would not place too much trust in him but, he's smart and a valuable ally. He has helped us and Oswin believes that his tactical skills during battle far exceed his own which strikes me as strange. Oswin and my brother are the greatest tactical minds I know. But perhaps my doubts arise from one simple fact. I cannot understand him,"

"How so? We're completely different in many ways. You don't understand me either yet you still call me a friend,"

"No Eliwood, I don't agree with you many times but I can understand you. His eyes are cryptic perhaps to the point where I feel even he may not notice it. I didn't know how to word this so Oswin worded it for me, he has complete control over his emotions. He only reveals when he wishes to. You saw him when we were informed that Caelin was under attack. Considering his close friendship with many of the people here, I would have expected him to become flustered. Even if he is a tactician, his friends may have died in the assault, he didn't know. But I didn't see any emotions. He..."

"Presented the face of stability and strength under pressure?"

"Damn you Eliwood... But yes... He did. I don't just speak about his past, everyone has their secrets, but few people are as cryptic as he is. He's constantly watching, observing, and every moment I feel that he is learning so much more about me than I am about him. Perhaps that is what troubles me,"

"Strange how our problems become clearer when discussing them,"

"You're one of the few who I would even bother with Eliwood so be honored,"

"Haha. Of course... What did you think when you first met him? I remember you met him last year,"

"Eh? Oh yeah... I remember. Matthew had found him and recognized him. Apparently my brother recognized him as a possible threat and had heard reports of his presence in Lycia so he sent scouts. Matthew was one of them. I wanted to see this 'threat' for myself. At the time I didn't think much of him. Now, I know better... I suppose there is one thing we can agree on,"

"What's that?"

"He's an enjoyable presence... outside of my doubts and outside of our battles... He works hard and he... is willing to listen even to Serra which is saying quite a bit. But enough of this. We should be leaving soon,"

"Yes... you're right. Thank you Hector,"

"For?"

"Everything,"

"No need Eliwood," He laughed slightly slapping him on the back, "The sooner we leave the sooner we find answers,"

* * *

My black hooded cloak hung from my shoulders while I stepped into the port city. I shivered slightly as I had been doing since we started out from Caelin. The cold didn't always bother me. But I preferred hotter places.

"How are we going to manage to get a sailor mad enough to give us passage to Valor?" I asked calmly as we continued into the port.

"That's a very good question Rohan," Eliwood sighed, "I guess we just have to-"

"Hey! You there! Listen! We need a boat to Valor!" Hector informed the nearest sailor as if it were the simplest request in the world.

The sailor did a double take and stared at the armored lordling as if... Well as if he were crazy and burst out laughing. Then he looked back and realized that our request wasn't a joke, "You're serious? You want a boat to the Dread Isle? You're mad! No one in this village will give you passage there!"

I sighed expecting such a response, "Look, we're on urgent business. Can you at least point us to someone who will grant us passage?" I asked the sailor calmly

The sailor looked at me seriously and put a hand on his head thinking, "You must be on urgent business... That much is certain. Well there might be one other way,"

Eliwood latched onto this hope instantly, "What is it? Please tell us,"

"Pirates," The sailor informed simply. Of course this was met with stunned silence. The only ones out here right now were the lords and me. The rest of the group went to find a place to rest after our long journey

"Pirates?" Lyn repeated. Her eyes alone told of her disapproval to this idea.

The sailor nodded, "They're fearless, or as close as makes no difference," He shrugged, "They'll go anywhere for a price,"

"Pirates... I guess we have no choice,"

Lyn turned upon him, shock evident on her face, "What? Hector are you serious? Working with pirates? That's unbelievable" They both turned to us to see what we were thinking.

I blinked and looked at Eliwood wondering of his opinion. I had few dealings with pirates. Of course, many pirates joined the Black Fang but I had few dealings with them and I wasn't sure what we should do next.

"You're considering it aren't you Eliwood?" Hector asked. Apparently his impressions were easier to decipher because they both were looking at Eliwood.

Eliwood didn't look like he was thinking too hard. He sighed, "If there's no other way... What else can we do?"

I turned to Lyn but before I could speak she spoke dismayed, "You too Eliwood? I've misjudged you... It's foolish to trust the goodwill of pirates... I'm going to find another way," She declared and went off in her own direction. The lords looked over to me concerned. Hector looked more confused though.

"I better accompany her. In the meantime, I'm guessing pirates are our only option. Let me know what happens," I told them before running after Lyn, "Hey! Lyn! Wait up!" I finally caught up with her after she reached town quite far away from the lords.

She looked at me and sighed simply, "At least you have some sense in you. Why would anyone trust pirates?"

"I don't think they do either... But you saw the sailor's reaction. It's safe to say that others will react in a similar manner... Or worse. I don't think we have another choice Lyn,"

"There must be!" She declared but sighed exasperated

"I don't understand... I know you're hatred of bandits... But why pirates?"

"Are you seriously going to stand there with that impassive expression and tell me you see a difference between the two? They're both criminals and I will NOT accept passage from criminals!" She was on the brink of yelling but she kept herself low enough as to not attract attention.

I sighed and finally understood. To her, they were one and the same. Evil beings who would do anything for gold, "I'm an assassin technically... That makes me the same as them. I have killed and gotten gold out of it. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked calmly

That caused her to gape at me for a second and stare at me perplexed as she tried to answer this new curve that I threw at her, "N-no... You're different!"

"But we all kill. In fact, I'm a lawbreaker and murderer in many aspects Lyn... Does that mean I'm a bad person?" I repeated

She looked like she was going to cry at this point. I didn't want to put her through this torture but I had to make her understand somehow. And if anyone could, it was me.

"R-Rohan... You're nothing like them..." She whimpered and rested her head on my shoulder thinking, "No. You killed to better the world. You're not a killer, nor a murderer... Please don't think that way..."

I nodded and embraced her tightly and wondered to myself if she would understand... Or if my attempt was futile.

"I see... You're trying to show me that not all people are the same... Even bandits... and Pirates. You honestly think there's honesty within them?"

"You remember how we met Dorcas. He was no bandit, but he worked with them. If we had labeled him a traitor and murderer, things would be very different,"

She sighed and punched my shoulder, "I hate it when you're right!" She groaned and looked at me shaking her head, apparently over her sad mood earlier, "Let's find the others... Perhaps I can tolerate them if they're the only way,"

I nodded but fortunately we didn't have to look far for Hector and Eliwood were conversing with a pirate near the docks. When we joined them, the pirate had darted off and we began to see the pirates positioning themselves for an attack which looked concerning.

"Lyn, Rohan! Nice timing! We need your help!" Hector declared drawing his ax.

"We're fighting the pirates now? What did you do this time Hector?" I responded wryly.

Before Hector could retort Eliwood responded, "We need help from the others... Unfortunately I don't know which inn they went to. They probably spread out. Rohan we need you to find them and bring some of them here. And yes we're fighting the pirates. It's a test to determine whether he'll give us passage or not. We have to reach the docks and speak to the captain,"

I nodded and ran off leaving the lords to prepare. The good news was, the pirates weren't attacking.

'My guess is they'd wait till we arrived with reinforcements then attack once we approached the docks. Of course, there was the passage north. We could send someone there and... Wow, my mind is already thinking up tactics and that's not even what I'm supposed to be thinking about. Guys? Where could such a large group of people disappear to?' I cursed silently and ran deeper into the town

* * *

Sain was upset. He had been working as Serra's involuntary escort for the past days and on top of that he couldn't find a single lady to speak to in the town. He was currently riding theough the city with Kent.

"Gah! What a boring city!" Sain pouted abashed, "Where are the others Kent?"

"Resting near the inns. Now stop complaining for Roland's sake. You can live without women for a day,"

Sain gasped, "WHAT? Kent how can you say such a thing?"

Kent shook his head and frowned as he saw the tactician in his cloak running towards them, "Rohan? What's the matter?" He asked drawing his sword instinctively.

The tactician stopped gasping for air and looked relieved at the two knights, "Kent! Sain! Where are the others?"

"They should be near the inns over in town. But what has happened to you?"

"We're fighting the pirates. It's a test whether to see if he'll give us passage to Valor or not. I need you to meet with the lords over by the docks..."

"But... Why would we?" Sain began

"No questions! Just move!" He ordered firmly and ran off to town looking for others.

Sain crowed, "At last! Something interesting! Let us be off Kent!" He laughed as he rode towards the docks with Kent following wondering how his companion could be so... Cheerful.

"Milady Lyndis! What is happening?" Kent asked as they arrived, "Rohan told us that-"

"We're battling the pirates. We need to get to the docks and speak with the captain. Of course the pirates are going to attack us..."

Kent was still rather confused but didn't bother to question. After all that wasn't his job, "Very well. I assume if we're going to be... allying with the pirates. We should exchange nonlethal blows?"

Lyn rolled her eyes but Eliwood was quick to respond, "Yes. I don't think Fargus will be happy to hear that we were killing his crew,"

"Well then onwards!" Sain cried and charged. The other three screamed out after him but it was too late. He went in and swung his sword at the first pirate he could encounter. The pirate sidestepped the blow, jumped into the air, and struck Sain with the butt of his axe sending Sain of his horse. He ended up sprawled on the ground groaning as his horse backed off.

"Psh. If that's all you got, you might as well quit now. You'll never reach the captain!" The pirate jeered.

"Sain you idiot," Was all Kent bothered saying as he applied a vulnerary to the unconscious knight.

Eliwood inspected the forces they were about to encounter, "I'm no strategist... But shouldn't we hold their attention while a small number of our forces move around the wall to flank and speak with the captain?"

"That sounds like the best plan... Only we don't know what lies beyond the wall to the north," Lyn replied

"Whatever is there, I'm sure it's not going to be much of a threat. But we need a bigger force to make the distraction," Hector added. Of course right after he said this, Rebecca, Will, Bartre, Dorcas, Raven, and Erk had approached the docks. Rohan came behind with another man. He was dressed in dark robes and was wearing some sort of lense on his left eye.

"Well, I couldn't find everyone, but we should be able to complete the pirate's test shouldn't we?" The tactician stated before looking at Sain and shaking his head.

This elicited a chuckle from Lyn and Will and also caused Kent to smile slightly despite himself, "First off. This is Canas. He's a shaman who wishes to join us to Valor and is willing to aid us," he stated and observed his surroundings as always, "Well... Here's the plan that I can think of. A small force of us should distract the pirates in the center. Be aware that the captain probably has man south as well, as it's an easy entrance to the docks to guard. Raven... I believe you had some news,"

The mercenary looked at the group impassively before stating, "I overheard conversation between two members of the Black Fang. They know we're here,"

The group didn't react much but it did show them that they had to kill if the Black Fang took part in this conflict, "Well, if you do encounter Black Fang forces, you know what to do," was the ominous reply from the tactician.

* * *

I took one last look at the brawl going on before slipping off with Sain and Canas to the north. From what I saw, it was intense. But the sad thing was, the pirates did not seem to be showing the same level of restraint we were... But they constantly underestimated us. There were three pirates who went after Lyn. Two of them laughed and turned their back to her. Had they been enemies, that would have been the last mistake they made but all three were knocked unconscious by Lyn. Marcus had also joined them which made it easier for us to sneak by them and get to the captain.

"No sign of the Black Fang yet. Where could they be hiding?"

"Maybe they won't show up in this fight?" Sain offered

"No, they will. It's just a matter of time... Can you fight or do you need to rest," I asked calmly looking at the gash on Sain's head. The vulnerary dulled the pain but for whatever reason, it left the gash as a token of Sain's recklessness.

"Gah. You know it would take a lot more than this to stop me." He grinned unsheathing his sword and readying it, "We better go,"

I nodded, "I can do most of the fighting if Canas can support me," I said calmly. I was slightly more confident with the blade now. I felt certain that I could hold my own with my companions fighting alongside me. We approached forward as two pirates surrounded me. I drew my blades quietly as they prepared to strike. Suddenly dark marking appeared in front of me and dark flux energy took the form of a sphere and struck the pirate behind me. My hands moved quicker than I expected as I used this distraction to strike the brute in the arm causing him to drop an axe before slamming one hilt into his face knocking him down. We moved quickly onwards until we spotted he path. I approached and sighed in relief as I saw a direct path to the man who had to be the captain. Tall muscular and carrying a giant axe. It had to be.

"Are you two ready?" I asked preparing to make a mad dash when suddenly I spotted something. Cavalry? I took out my scope and realized that those men were Black Fang. They had the warlike look of Bern on their faces and murder in their eyes. But what got to me was the paladin. A paladin who works for evil? Most paladins fled the Fang once it changed. To think there were still those that stayed. Regardless we had two options. we could cut the Fang off and give the legion time to fend off the pirates and launch an assault on the new enemies. Or We could speak to the captain. Yet the Fang was approaching fast. It didn't look good. I swore silently and looked back.

"Sain. Those are Black Fang troops approaching. Our forces won't be able to fend off the crew and the Black Fang at the same time. We need to distract them..."

"Rohan... There are too many! We can't fight them all alone! Besides the captain is right there!"

"I said we need to distract them. Not fight them. We need to buy some time and disorient them. As for the captain. Talking to him right now won't stop the Fang... I think I have a plan," I said gripping my cloak tightly

Sain was visibly nervous at my uncertainty. Canas who had been silent up to now perked up, "Your cloak... I've never seen anything like it,"

"It's a peerless tool... Observe," I said my eyes flashing and my cloak flashing red as I blinked across space right behind Canas. Both of them turned stupified by this trick.

"As much as I'd love to explain how that works, we don't have time. I can blink across space and time for short distances and that's all. But I can't do so indefinitely so don't rely on it. I can use this to help distract the cavalry. Sain. Charge straight at them. Do not get too close or they'll cut you down. Canas, this is what we will need to do.

* * *

Lyn didn't know how to think or feel. She was too troubled. Despite her promise to Rohan that she would tolerate the pirates it still bothered her to even be in their presence. She compensated by striking them down quickly. Most of the crew was down but Eliwood's Elite were exhausted This little game was wasting precious time! Merlinus' tent was deployed strategically in such a way that Merlinus' did not need a bodyguard. There were no flanking positions and all the pirates attacked from the front anyway. After what seemed like hours of combat, Lyn watched as Hector knocked out the last crew member. Of course there were some others near Fargus. But they wouldn't be trouble right now. Despite Hector's crude fighting style, he was an effective fighter. How he made his style work was lost on her. Unfortunately for all the exhausted soldiers, they could hear the thundering hooves of cavalry. They all watched as many horsemen appeared from the south, effectively blocking all paths to the captain. But to their surprise, before the cavaliers could even form a fighting formation, Lyn heard a deafening cry and saw the green lusterous armor on the knight as Sain charged at the Black Fang. Lyn's heart almost stopped when she saw him charge alone and she prepared to make a mad dash to assist him (and possibly save him) when suddenly there was a blur and one knight screamed and fell off his horse. Before anyone could question what happened, a wave of dark energy appeared in the midst of the enemy force and struck a knight causing him to scream as the dark energy left its mark and burned his skin. Lyn caught sight of what happened next. She saw Rohan appear out of thin air in a small black flash, his cloak gleaming red, and strike at another knight who was thrown off by the commotion. The blue swords cut through his armor leaving a diagonal gash on his chest, wounding but not killing him. By the time he was ready to strike back his assailant had disappeared into the shadows. Lyn didn't need to see this magic act again, she now understood Sain's seemingly foolish charge. It was a planned distraction. She dashed forward slashing at the paladin. But he was skilled and reared up his horse, parrying her attack.

He glared at her as she circled him, her blade shining dark red, "You haven't yet learned to fear the Black Fang. Despair for I will teach you that fear," He growled readying his blade, his horse looked as fierce as he did. Lyn wasn't fazed she held her stance bracing for his strike. He waved his sword and lunged at her on his mount. Lyn sidestepped and barely dodged his strike before he struck again almost knocking her blade out of her hand. She was thrown back by his force. She made a mistake underestimating him, a mistake she couldn't afford to make in the future. She fell back and took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked at him calmly trying to remember what she was taught so long ago.

"The great secret to fighting is to adapt. If you adapt to your opponent's style before they can to yours, you've already won," Her fathers words echoed in her mind. Lyn stared intently at the Paladin trying to figure him out. He seemed arrogant in a way. As if he had her all figured out, then again the way she was fighting, perhaps he had. His attacks were strong and yet he still did not seem to sacrifice any skill. His slashes were swift and varied. So in order to beat him, she needed to throw him off, and that was exactly what she planned to do. Lyn looked impassively at the paladin before stepping forward and throwing the Mani Katti in the air. His horse reared up and he looked up in shock only to be blinded by the sun. He held his sword in front of him in panic but it was too late. Lyn had jumped up and slashed open his chest. He howled in pain clutching his chest, but a wound that grievous could not healed without magic and there were no clerics around. He attempted to look into the eyes of the warrior who had bested him but his vision was blurred.

"Crow in triumph... For now... Ha ha ha," He groaned falling trying so hard to cling to life. Yet it escaped him, his body fell limp against the ground and the rest of his forces were quickly dealt with by the Elite.

* * *

"Aha you made it whelps!" Fargus boomed.

"Phew that was... hard," Hector gasped looking at the pirate force who were slowly regaining consciousness.

"You will grant us passage now won't you?" Eliwood asked taking in deep gulps of breath from the skirmish.

Fargus eyed the prince amused but he smiled kindly for a moment, "I'm a man of the sea. I always keep my word," He eyed our group, many of which were coming from the inn without a clue what happened. His eyes fell on Lyn and he laughed, "Are my old eyes fooling me? Is that beauty really with-"

He stopped dead. Not because of Lyn's glaring stare in reply to his words but because he saw three men approaching. But the one who got his attention was the man in the middle. The cloaked man. Of all people he had never expected to meet him.

The man's dark eyes studied him, seeming to take in every detail from Fargus' appearance.

"You..." Fargus began unable to keep the silence and feeling lightly out of place. Even he felt nervous the way the tactician regarded him, "You are the Shadow,"

"You are?"

"Captain Fargus. The best man of the sea you'll find in these parts,"

If the tactician was perturbed that Fargus knew who he was he did not show it.

"Some... Of us... In the western isles speak of you... How you saved many pirates' and how you sheltered them when they had nothing. You chose to protect them rather than kill them for who they were... I've heard only that much,"

The amount of time it took for the tactician to respond unnerved Fargus. And it took a lot to do that. Fargus wasn't even fazed when he and his crew faced an entire fleet.

"There were many who looked out for them. Our commander is the one to thank not me,"

"I only say what I've heard... But, this is enough. Alright mates. All hands on deck. We're setting sail," He boomed as the pirates all let out a hearty cry and ran to their ship cheering.

Lyn watched all this along with the rest of the Elite but she was the only one to approach him.

"What was that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Rohan replied quietly as the group gathered their belongings and prepared to board.

The Shadow... He was the second person to address you like that,"

"It was my title during my time with the Black Fang. Quite a few pirates did join the Fang for various reasons. Most of them weren't after money but they needed money. They were starving and started attacking villagers for food. We stopled then, and we fed them once the commander understood the situation. They were good, loyal men... I did help them when I could but... I never expected to be remembered,"

"You're hard to forget... Perhaps there are good men. Even among pirates,"

"Even so, Fargus better not dare to hit on you again,"

Lyn chuckled as Hector came behind and surprised us both, "Why is that Rohan?"

He turned and smiled softly at his friend, "Because I don't think he's her type Hector,"

He shook his head and looked at Lyn with a serious expression, "Listen. I understand how you feel but he haven't got a choice. You have to-"

"I know!" She snapped back, "I haven't said a word have I?"

Hector seemed like he was about to say something but decided against it,"

"We're ready to set sail laddies! If you haven't changed your mind come aboard!" Fargus cried from on deck beckoning to the entrance of the ship.

Lyn looked uneasily at Hector then at Eliwood's who had already started towards the ship. And finally at Rohan.

"A man once told me that we are the ones who choose the road we travel. But now, it looks like this road has chosen us. No where else to go but forward," he mused and followed after Eliwood's. The two lords glanced at each other before nodding and following the two. Both of them pondering the tactician's thought.


	11. Chapter 11 Friendship

Chapter 11 Friendship

**A/N:** Normally this would be the Author's notes. But this time I decided to give my two cents about this chapter at the end so I wouldn't spoil it. This is going to be one of the few chapters where you'll see Author's notes both here and at the end. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the feedback!

* * *

It had been a day since Fargus and the Davros offered us passage to Valor. It would take one week at best. I spent most of my time today on deck mostly just observing the scene. I helped out once in a while, if needed, but the pirates handled most of the affairs. They treated me with grim respect probably due to the way their captain reacted when he first saw me. It was strange that pirates would remember me for anything that happened in the past. Jan was the one to thank. He was the one who rescued so many who had been led astray. I helped when I could but how did they remember me? It was a question I doubted I would get answers to. But it didn't bother me. There were so many unanswered questions in the world, I might as well spend my time finding answers to the important ones. I watched the sea as we traveled across the water. The scene bestowed an unnatural calmness to me. The birds that passed every now and again, the soft breeze, the soft sound of the water being parted. I observed this quietly letting my mind wander. I thought quite a bit about how the group was faring. I decided to speak to them more in the upcoming days. After all, I greatly enjoyed their company though I knew some didn't trust me. Though my attitude went against so many principles I had learned. A tactician could not be attached to anything or anyone if they were to succeed. But I couldn't help my feelings, I doubted there would ever be a group as amazing as this one I was a part many different people with different characters and yet they found a way to work together. It was beautiful in a way... Well in many ways

"What wise thoughts is your mind occupied with now?" Lyn asked appearing put of thin air and standing beside me

"When have my thoughts ever been wise Lyn?"

"Everyone has wisdom in their thoughts. Often they have more wisdom in their mind than anywhere else,"

"Perhaps... Strange isn't it? It feels like we were struggling to get to Caelin just a little while ago with our small band. Now our group has grown so much,"

"I was surprised that we met so many people. It's amazing. That there are people willing to travel with us fully aware of the danger,"

"Yes that's true. I remember when some green haired girl first wanted to travel with me. Now she's my peerless warrior. How she's grown,"

"Oh shush you! But I do remember when it was just us. I never imagined all this would happen,"

"I don't think anyone did. This is something no one could have predicted,"

"You're right... There's just so much at stake. But I'm sure we'll find his father. We have to,"

"We will milady. For now. All we can do is relax and enjoy the ride. As much as we can anyways.

Lyn nodded but didn't respond. I waited quietly for a few moments before asking, "What is on your mind Lyn?"

I-I... Nothing just. Thinking,"

"About?"

"..."

"Lyn you know you can tell me anything," I answered taking her hand in mine.

She sighed clasping onto it before responding, "I'm thinking about the plains... I have already told you about my thoughts on succeeding my grandfather. I stayed at the castle to take care of my grandfather and also because I didn't want to leave my friends. But I feel... I will return. The plains are where I belong,"

"I see. You seem to have a plan,"

"No I don't. I just sit and dream of the good memories. When my tribe was still alive. When I spent so much time just running and playing with friends. When my parents... Before the Taliver... My only plan is to one day hunt down the bandits who killed my people," she answered with conviction.

"I see... Lyn... Revenge is dangerous. It changes us into something we would never want to be... and even after that revenge is realized, we never forget it... Is there nothing I can do to change your thoughts?"

She looked at me fiercely clasping my hand, "Would you have me forget?"

"No. Such visions cannot be forgotten,"

"I cannot forgive and I cannot forget. They... They took my mother and father away from me... They made me into a cold-hearted warrior. With this sword... I will avenge them. I will fight countless battles but I will return... It still haunts me... You have no idea,"

"Lyn..."

"You're capable of many things, Rohan... My love," I blushed slightly looking into her eyes concerned. It felt so strange to be called that... 'My love' she wasn't wrong. I was hers, "But I'm afraid this is one thing you cannot change. As long as they are out there I'll never know peace,"

"Very well Lyn... But I won't stop trying,"

"Of course not. You're as stubborn as Sain if not more,"

"I'm not nearly as stubborn as Sain!"

"You're even more so! Don't contest me," She winked

"Well... I haven't been stubborn recently!"

"You have much to tell me about where you went for the past year,"

"Lyn..."

"I know. You can't tell me all the details right now. Promise me that one day before all this is over, that you'll tell me,

"... Very well. I do not know how soon that day will come. But I promise that one day... I will reveal everything,"

She nodded contented, "May that day come soon... But now I want to hear from you. I've told you my purpose,"

"You want to know my purpose? I didn't particularly have any when I joined Eliwood. It just suited me because at the time I didn't know how to accomplish what I had to do,"

"What was that?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"I... I don't..." She looked into my eyes and thought quietly, "You, you want to find the Black Fang,"

"I need to save them... I never realized it last year. But when I saved Ninian long before, I knew at that time that I would stop at nothing to save my friends... No my family... Before it's too late..."

"That's a large task... Too large for you alone to handle,"

"It was and still is my responsibility... I may be branded a traitor and I may have to fight former comrades... You know when Kent and Sain had to battle their way through their own countrymen? It's similar... But worse. My brothers of the Fang they have no clue. They don't know that they're being manipulated... I have no clue how I'll face them Lyn..." I looked down into the ocean. I didn't know how much time I had... so many people to find. But there was one person who I would risk anything to find. I had no idea she was alive before but now that I did, I couldn't rest till she was safe with me... Could she be on Dread Isle? I didn't know. But I couldn't tell this to anyone. Not now. Not without raising further questions.

Lyn saw this. She saw into me most of the time and she was one of the few in the group who could do that. She wrapped an arm around me, "I will never let you face any of this alone. You have so many friends here, you're not alone,"

"I know. I'm grateful for all of them... But my burdens cannot become theirs,"

"We've had this conversation before,"

"A similar one... But I'll worry about that when the time comes,"

"Rohan... we will never leave you. At the very least your friends from Caelin will never abandon you,"

"I know Lyn... But let's relax. No need to worry right now about matters that will come in the future..."

"Hmm... So you have mastered your... magic?"

"Huh? Magic?"

"Your cloak. You blinked. You can control it now?"

"Erm... yeah, I learned about it..."

"Oh?"

"Oh very well I must reveal something I suppose," Lyn suddenly became somewhat eager and focused on me completely, "I haven't mastered it. It'll take a while before I'm able to use this to its full capacity. In fact it will take time even to use it as adeptly as I did before I lost my memory. I still don't know everything but the most basic trick I can do is to blink short distances using the cloak. Same rules I told you last year apply. If I overexert myself, the penalty is death. But I know my limits and I've been building them up. So you won't have to worry,"

"I will hold you to that, but you know I worry everytime I see you out there. I'm so used to taking the front and protecting you,"

"You know how I feel about that! I'm not helpless! Especially now! Wallace's training is nothing ordinary. I may still not know many techniques with the blade but I have a strong foundation.,"

"No. I would know, he's written a manual on how to train the knights of Caelin," She chuckled, "I'm sure he put you through many rigorous exercises. But still, you know how I feel about you fighting,"

"You still feel that way?"

"It will take a lot for that to change,"

"Well I will try, we'll fight together as master tactician and peerless warrior, same as we started dear,"

"Mm..." She hummed leaning against my shoulder for a while. I loved these moments, when we were alone, at peace, and all was quiet. We didn't always need to be talking, often times it was what was unsaid to each other that we understood the most. I smiled and ruffled her soft hair slightly

"I should go and speak to the others more, lately I've just been... preoccupied,"

"I think we all have. Go I won't hold you,"

"I'll see you soon," I smiled and we parted from that spot.

* * *

Florina was outside flying on Huey for a while. She enjoyed being able to fly over the sea. She was always reminded of back when she and Huey were dead scared of flying over water. But despite the negative experiences, those memories reminded her that she could overcome her fears and she held fast to that belief. She was cruising in the skies above the sea smiling as the wind swept past her. That feeling was one of the greatest joys of flying. She smiled as they circled the ship doing some aerial maneuvers as they flew happily unaware and carefree. After a while though she did just fly observing the ship and the endless sea. She smiled a bit when she saw Lyn with Rohan at the docks. They didn't really notice her since they were deep in discussion and she was pretty high up.

"I-I remember... He told me to talk to Lady Lyndis... But ohh... Why should I bother Lyn? She has enough worries without me bothering her all the time... But who else... oh... Huey what do I do?"

The pegasus didn't answer. She just focused her eyes on the sky, "Oh I'm sorry... I guess I do bother you a lot more... You're really all I have... Hm... I wish Fiora were here... She would know what to do. But you must be hungry Huey, here let's go down!"

She steered her pegasus down slowly not wanting to accidentally hurt any pirates, God forbid she would have to explain herself to them. She gracefully landed on deck and led Huey to an interior room. Fargus' ship, the Davros, had a compartment below the rooms for storage. Luckily they had emptied out their goods at Badon so it served as a decent living space for Huey and the horses. She sighed thinking about many things as she fed Huey some snacks from Ilia. She always had a few in store in case.

"Oh what should I do," She thought aloud.

"About what?"

"Whaa! Oh Ly- I-I mean Lady Lyndis! My apologies I was just..."

"Relax Florina," Her friend smiled softly, "Is something bothering you? You look like something is on your mind,"

"Huh? Oh... No I'm fine. I was just thinking,"

"About what Florina?"

"Lady Lyndis! Please don't trouble yourself! I'll be fine,"

"Florina, you're my friend. My friends' concerns are my own. I want to help Florina. Tell me what is troubling you,"

"Well I... I just wish I could... Maybe..." She struggled to come up with a comprehensible response and sighed. Lyn watched calmly with unblinking eyes, "I just. I spoke to a friend earlier... About this. I just feel... I want to be better. I'm not just shy, I'm doubtful about myself and my skills and I'm always afraid that I won't be good enough for the next challenge. I want to be better... and at least lessen my doubts. I spoke with Rohan about this at Caelin. How he always seems to be confident and outgoing and... Well unafraid,"

Lyn took all this in and nodded trying to create a response, "What did he say?"

"He told me that you were better at this type of thing than he is... He told me I should confide in you. I-I just wish I could lead my wing... Without fear like you two," She dropped her head abashed.

Lyn looked at her and slowly embraced her friend as she admitted her troubles.

"Oh Lyn... I just... How do you do it?"

"Florina do you think we aren't afraid?"

"I-Well it seems that way," Florina said almost in a whisper.

"Florina, he is afraid. Trust me. Every battle he has a fear, that he'll lose someone. That he will overlook a seemingly minor detail, that he won't be able to predict something. That he will find that he wasn't strong enough to protect a friend. He dreads it... I know him well enough to say he does, and I know he does because I do too,"

"Lyn..."

"Florina we all feel fear. It's not unnatural to be afraid and question yourself. But I know this. I know that I go into every battle knowing I will fight my hardest because I know if I do, I will protect my friends and I will win. Florina, you have survived countless struggles and have lived to tell the tale... If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive now. You helped me last year and you're helping me again. You're the best friend I could ask for Florina and I mean that. So try your hardest, because if you do you will succeed,"

"Oh... Lyn... I," Florina felt like tearing up at that point. But she wouldn't. She would remain strong for Lyn, "Ah Lyn... I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, we both needed that,"

Florina embraced her tightly, "Well don't worry Lyn! I'll do my best!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. How is Huey? Hope she'll hold up in this 'home'"

"She'll manage, won't you Huey?" Huey stared at both without communicating, just observing, "It's ok, we've seen worse! How are you holding up Lyn? I mean"

"Lyn... Please. For all this time I thought it had to be that way too. But I remember my lonely days on the plains before I met all my friends. They aren't memories I want to remember. After leaving the plains, and having you, my best friend, treat me like a noble stranger. It's too much change. What does rank or status have to do with anything? I'm still me and you're still you!"

"Lyndis... I... Oh Lyn, if I knew you felt that way I never would have started,"

"It's fine Florina, but I feel more comfortable like this. I feel that those that address me by title... They know nothing about me except that title. Of course there are exceptions but I don't want my best friend to address me that way. But I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Thanks to you!"

"Hmm... Seems you're overcoming your shyness too! You talked to Rohan?"

"Huh? Oh... Well yeah I guess... He was with Huey so..."

"Was she giving him another pegasus ride?" She laughed.

"Oh no nothing like that! I think he has his guard up against her after those... times! But he was feeding her so. I just decided to speak a bit... He was surprised though. I don't think he expected it,"

"Can't say I'm not surprised. I guess he's a rare case?"

"I just... I'm still afraid. But I feel... like I can open up just a little bit more with him. But only sometimes. I just had to ask someone and I didn't want to trouble you,"

"I see... Still you're growing. It feels so strange to see that you know?"

"W-Why?"

"I don't know Florina!" She smiled warmly, "I just remember you as you were. It feels strange... seeing you grow into the woman you are. But I'm proud of you,"

"Lyn! Oh how embarrassing!"

"Haha oh Florina!"

Huey looked on the two laughing girls with no small amount of curiosity. The two girls spoke tirelessly for a few hours before Lyn left her friend with a wide grin on her face and a content heart.

* * *

Meanwhile Rebecca had returned to the room she was to stay in. It was a double, but it could have been worse. With all the pirates, the ship wasn't big enough for all the members to even have a bed. She thought herself lucky. She had been out exploring all day and trying to make conversation with anyone she found. The lords were naturally busy, she couldn't find Rohan who was probably the easiest for her to talk to at this point, and most of the others she found were suffering from seasickness. Then again it had probably been the first time they had been on a ship. She did have some interesting chatter with Canas. He had a natural curiosity of a scholar and he was very knowledgeable. He made a perfect companion to speak with. Though she didn't understand all of what he said, especially when he spoke about his journey to study elder magic. But she happily talked about her archery and cooking skills occasionally clarifying some term in that jargon. But now she was tired of walking and talking. The only other eventful occurrence was bumping into that rude pirate. But she paid it no mind, though his voice did sound somewhat familiar.

She jumped suddenly as she heard a soft knock on the door. Strange, she wasn't expecting any visitors so who could be knocking right now? Not like she knew too many people especially now that so many others had joined. She got her answer when the cloaked figure standing in the doorway walked in. That put a smile on her face.

"Well! You haven't forgotten about me! How sweet of you!"

The tactician remained silent with a placid smile on his face, "I don't forget my friends. Mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course not!" She smiled jovially. To think she thought him aloof at the beginning. He proved to be a fast friend and someone who was easy to speak to,

"It's good to see you! You know I was looking for you earlier!"

"Yeah. I was with someone else at the time. Sorry!"

"Oh! You mean you put someone else over your dear friend Rebecca?" She gasped playfully

"Well you just about summed it up haven't you?"

"I suppose I have! But now that you're here I'm not letting you go till I've bothered you enough!"

"Sounds good. I need to get to know many in the Elite now," He smiled. Rebecca didn't know why she felt so happy. The fact that she had a friend who would come to her and just be happy talking to her just set her heart at ease. After all Rohan was her best friend here.

"Well, I still don't know many," She answered sheepishly, "I was wandering around looking for your replacement,"

"Well that's a shame. I'm irreplaceable I fear. You'll never find another like me in all of Elibe," He answered.

"Hmm well you never know. Maybe that's a good thing," She grinned continuing this back and forth banter that was always a part of their friendship.

"You're too kind Rebecca," He answered looking around her room, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm managing. Though I'm not exactly used to being out at sea. It just feels so strange coming so far,"

"This journey is getting more serious as we progress. It's been difficult,"

"Yeah it is... But thanks to your brilliance we have maneuvered through, bandits, knights, soldiers, pirates! Why there's nothing our magnificent tactician cannot get us through! No matter the odds, he always leads this heroic group to victory!" She crowed somewhat dramatically to lighten him up.

It had an effect. He gave a light smile, "Or perhaps it was thanks to your perfect aim. There she was surrounded by ugly axemen. All glaring at her ready to cleave her in half. But she didn't back down, she calmly strung her bow and turned quickly shooting the cowardly backstabbing mercenary in the face before she whirled around, strung three arrows and dropped the unskilled bandits as if their armor meant nothing to her piercing arrows," He replied.

She laughed, "You could say that,"

"I just did. But in all seriousness... I... We've been lucky, for the most part. I don't recall a single major injury yet. But I'm worried about what is to come,"

She regarded him curiously, "Hey! Don't worry! We'll all make it out. We always have!"

"Perhaps... But that was before. Now we're about to face the most dangerous and powerful enemies we've ever faced before. I have so much to learn," He sighed clenching his fist as if remembering bitter memories.

Rebecca was suddenly worried. Then again, any good friend would be but her feelings were more than that. Up to this point she had not truly understood the weight of his burdens. Of course any tactician would be stressed out at a time like this but, he had always put on a strong face and rarely ever spoke of what bothered him. At least not to her. This was the first time she had ever seen him troubled. She could understand why. He had to face his past head on.

"Rohan... Have you ever doubted yourself?"

"More than anyone in this group probably knows,"

"How come?"

"Because I'm not the impassive tactician many make me out to be. I can never forget... The faces of those I kill. My confidence in battle is what people see. Because I'm careful but certain of what needs to be done. We feel a rush when we're in combat. It's a strange feeling... But exhilarating at times. But the aftermath of combat and battle is... death. Perhaps it's this feeling that the headmaster saw. She believed I was too emotional from the importance I put into keeping my troops alive, even if they weren't real at the time... I shouldn't feel regret or attachment yet I do... I need to grow,"

"No... Don't feel that way Rohan,"

"There's no other way to feel,"

"You're wrong!" She said more forcefully than she intended and almost regretted it when he looked up at her, his dark eyes immediately blocking out the emotion she saw before, but she knew it was still there, "I-I'm sorry... No I'm not, you're wrong. Do you honestly believe you're just a simple tactician to this group? That you're meant to just coldly come up with orders and watch your enemies fall feeling only satisfaction that you've completed your task? I don't know how other tacticians work but... you're not like that and I know you never will be. You're not a butcher nor are you a cold-hearted killer. You're our friend,"

His expression didn't change. Something she had to get used to. It was.. alien to her sctually. She was never used to being around people with that ability. She was used to being so open and understanding how people felt. The tactician didn't just try to seem emotionless he succeded, even though he actually wasn't.

Everyone here has so many skills. Whether it be capability with a weapon or some other useful skills. Many have both. The only thing that makes me useful to this group is mt tactical knowledge. Yet I'm... not sure If I'm strong enough to help you guys. If I'm not. What is my use? "

"You're our friend," The green haired archer repeated patiently, "You can do more than you believe. But even if you couldn't, you make us happy! It was you who helped save my village. You who gave me companionship whrn I knew no one. I would rather have you as a tactician than any other in all of Elibe, because I am convinced none other would care for us the way you do," Rebecca stated sincerely. Thank you for everything..." She dropped her gaze. Dark lines appeared on her forehead as she thought sadly about the past, "I guess I've just been lonely... When the two people you look up to most just... leave. It's hard to recover. It's just been so lonely and... I guess i needed a friend more than I knew," She answered looking down, "I've... Being alone is hard. But your companionship, it really means a lot to me. More than you know. Thank you for being my friend,"

She sniffed a bit wondering why she suddenly felt this emotional. They were both silent for a while. Suddenly Rebecca felt his arms around her slowly and cautiously. As if he didn't know how else to express himself but had to in some way. After her moment of surprise she looked to him and hugged her cherished friend tightly. She found herself smiling profusely, "I'm sorry I'm just... I get like this at times,"

"That doesn't surprise me Rebecca," The tactician replied. She already knew he knew. She just wanted to explain herself, "I have been so lucky in my life you know? I've met so many amazing people. I never believed I would cherish so many people. My first family was the Black Fang... But after that, I thought it was the end. I watched in horror as it all seemed to crumble and I... I had to escape. I would never in my wildest dreams have hoped for any other group to be as close to me as they were but. I've found happiness. You overestimate me Rebecca, I didn't give you much. But I'm honored that you think so highly of me, and that you are my friend," He answered back

"Yeah! We can all be like one big happy family! After all, we all stuck together through all this!"

"Perhaps so. And it's a family I'll risk anything to protect,"

"You better not die on me. I'll never forgive you if you do!"

"Don't worry. I won't. Not anytime soon,"

"I'll just hold you to that," She smiled slowly letting him go, "It's cute that you like hugs, I didn't think tacticians were so soft hearted,"

"I can still order Matthew to kidnap you," He answered nonchalantly.

"Come on! For once you were being nice and now back to kidnapping poor innocent Rebecca!"

They laughed heartily and continued making lively conversation for longer than they could remember.

* * *

Days passed by. For the most part they were quite uneventful though Eliwood's Elite did use that calming time to become closer together. Most now knew the names of their comrades and many spoke in groups about many different things. For a few happy days, their struggle seemed to be forgotten, Even Eliwood, who had taken Rohan's advice and took it upon himself to speak to many of the members regardless of rank or title, was beaming and wrapped up in conversation much to Marcus' annoyance. But that all changed on the fourth day. Fargus' crews hard work did not go to waste. Their hard work made it possible to reach the island three days in advance.

Eliwood stood watching the seafarers carry on their duties singing rambunctiously.

"Ahoy! Laddie! Ya don't get seasick do ye?"

"Hmm? Captain Fargus. I'm fine sir. This... is a beautiful ship," He responded when a sudden thought entered his head. Whether it was unwelcome or not he was unsure but he was curious

"Gwah ha ha for a sea rover eh? Many in your crew aren't farin' too well in these waters,"

"They'll manage I'm sure. May I ask you a question?"

"Speak your mind laddie,"

"Why did you choose to give us passage? When we said we wished to travel to Valor, the townsfolk treated us as though we were mad,"

"I'm sure they did. It is the dread isle after all. If not for good reason we wouldn't want to go either,"

"Yet... you've given us free passage? Why is that?"

Fargus' brow darkened slightly as he studied the prince. Eliwood did not faze easily and that was something the captain could respect even if he was just a child compared to him. Fargus looked at the curious Pharaen with a mixture of wonder, respect, and... some other emotion Eliwood could not put into words. It was the look an old wise sage would probably give to a lost child. As if Fargus wanted to share wisdom from his experience.

Fargus looked away and stared straight ahead, "Listen to me laddie," His voice dropped considerably to the point where Eliwood would be the sole audience of Fargus' speech, "Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears in the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer, others we abandon... I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year. Then you and your mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed with your courage,"

Eliwood was surprised but he simply nodded.

"I think you're going to be the ones to survive Dread Isle," Fargus added looking expectantly at Eliwood.

"We won't let you down. We will return," Eliwood stated simply keeping his eyes on the barely visible island. They encountered fog earlier that day. After a suspenseful hour, the faint silhouette of the island finally came into view.

"Captain!" The pirate in the blue striped outfit who first met the Elite at Badon came forward, "There's a dory adrift to port! It looks like there's someone aboard! What are your orders?"

"Bring 'em aboard!" He boomed, "Looks like we've got visitors," He answered and added quietly, "Odd though... finding a boat adrift around here,"

Eliwood picked up on it, "Odd? Why's that?"

"The sea currents around the area, lad. Anything drifting around here must have come from the isle itself,"

Eliwood nodded curiously and wondered who could be the passenger.

"Shall we greet our guest? We'll bring 'em aboard around here so you can see who it is," He answered trudging towards the area where his men worked to bring the passenger aboard.

Eliwood watched quietly when he saw Hector signaling him. He headed towards the heavily armored lord, "So I take it you're finished talking to old man Fargus?"

"I am. Were you watching?"

"No I was told. Didn't think I should have intruded so I waited. Learn anything?"

"We can trust them. We were lucky in finding them,"

The Elite soon wandered towards the place where the pirates were busy at work pulling the dory aboard. Most of them crowded around the area but gave them space to do their work.

"Eliwood? Hector! Come here you two! They've pulled the dory aboard!" Lyn's shout came from the center of the crowd. The group gave way for the lords to approach the site, "It's a girl!" Lyn exclaimed.

Eliwood could hear a soft moan of pain from whoever the passenger was.

"Oy you there! Can you give me a hand? I don't know where to... grab her," The pirate told Lyn.

She nodded stepping forward and taking the girl in her arms as Hector remarked, "Such the gentlemen,"

The pirate swung around and glared at Hector, "Stow it!"

Before Hector could respond Lyn cried, "Ninian?! Ninian! Wake up!"

It was true, the dragon girl who Eliwood rescued a year ago was lying unconscious in Lyn's arms. The chances of this were uncanny, yet there she was.

"Unbelievable! What are the chances?"

Hector joined in, "You know this girl Eliwood?"

"She's how Lyndis and I met last year. I saved her from a band of villains,"

"Then how?" He was cut off as the Davros swung violently throwing many of the Elite off their feet. Those that managed to hold their ground immediately drew their weapons as two ships appeared side by side and sandwiched the Davros.

The attackers were unseen for now. But Eliwood drew his rapier immediately. This was bad, for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: **For the record, this is just my own opinion of this chapter. It's not anything super important just my thoughts when I was writing it and I felt like adding it in. Feel free to read if you would like to! Anyways, this chapter did not turn out as I expected at all! But in the end, I decided to leave it rather than scrapping all of my writing and dividing it among later chapters. My intention was to increase the bond between some of the characters but I soon realized their conversations were much longer than expected. That didn't trouble me too much but I was aware that if I tried to fit in the pirate ship battle, the chapter would be too long (at least that was my thought process. The longest chapter I had ever cared to write bordered 8000 words) so I figured I would just develop some character's relationships! I actually did plan on adding more but I realized that the chapter was getting quite long and I figured it would be better to save those for later chapters. I think Rebecca is one of the hardest characters to write because I try to make her an outgoing, ditzy character who has her moments and turns out to be a good friend, but can get quite angry. I mean, everyone loves Rebecca right? But I find her kinda hard to write because I can't completely be certain how she would react to certain situations in my head so hopefully she doesn't appear out of character. If I did do a good job, do let me know please :) Normally I wouldn't ask for opinions on a certain part of the story but I do want to know if this part was a success. It was a fun chapter to write overall. But as always when we have a series of chapter lacking combat, I'll definitely make up for that in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this little spheal of mine! Have a nice day and thanks for reading this!


	12. Chapter 12 Battle Before Valor

Chapter 12 Battle Before Valor

**A/N: **Here it is! I took some extra time to make edits so it took a bit more time than some of my other chapters. If you're squeamish about gore... There's lots of it in this chapter. So be warned. Other than that enjoy!

* * *

I watched. I studied. I almost stopped breathing. I could not look back. Not now. The stares of those behind me, I couldn't face them. Not now. I could only watch the body of the woman, wondering why her? Why couldn't I stop it? Why didn't I know more to stop this before it could even begin? As long as I bore the mark of the Fang, I would never be trusted in this group. I couldn't look back. I didn't want to see their faces. Who's expression would resemble grief? Who's would resemble anger? Who would look at me and see nothing but a murderer... A danger to them all... A possible traitor. I didn't speak or say anything. Heck i'm almost surprised he didn't lunge at me and stab me right then and there. After all, the entire army blamed her death on the Black Fang. And she was the one who warned them of me... I knew that now. Yet now... She was dead. But this must be confusing, so perhaps it would be better to go back to the events on the Davros. When we found Ninian and when we were ambushed by them

* * *

"All we want is the girl... Kill the rest," The voice emanated from... somewhere. I had no clue how I heard it and how it could be so loud, but it was clearly meant to rattle us. I was immediately on my feet as was most of the group.

Fargus suddenly had a giant axe in his hands and a murderous glare in his eyes, "They dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? These waters are ours!" He really looked like he wanted to clout someone right now.

"Captain! The hull! It's been breached?"

"What? Breached? These scum are more dangerous than I thought. Take care of it Dart! I'm going to carve these scallywags some new gizzards,"

"It's bad captain! We need all hands belowdeck or we'll sink! We need your help Captain! You must come below,"

Fargus gnashed his teeth furiously torn between bashing those crooks to oblivion or helping his crew to save the ship. But if he did, who would defend it?

"Leave the enemy to us Fargus!" Eliwood declared causing the pirate to give him a brief, angry look.

"Fighting's something we're good at! But a sinking ship? That's your affair!" Fargus still looked uncertain even after Hector chimed in.

So I stepped forward looking into his eyes, "We'll take care of this," I answered reading his obvious thoughts, "I haven't failed yet, and I'm not about to now,"

Perhaps everyone was startled by the sudden edge in my voice. Sure I was confident but they never experienced me when I was so determined to win that nothing else mattered. This was one of those times. Ninian was a dragon child and obviously whoever wanted her captured was intent on using the power within her for... some purpose. I didn't know what yet because I wasn't meant to know right now. All I did know was that this battle was more important than any of them knew.

I wasn't certain whether he decided due to me or because he didn't have much of a choice. But he relented, "Fine! The deck is yours, I'll be back as soon as we've plugged the breach in the hull!" He answered. Before he left he approached me and said in a milder voice which did not lack firmness, "Save some of 'em for me," With that he ran off and jumped down below the deck.

"Everyone! Get Ninian to safety! We need to stall these thugs long enough for Fargus to fix the ship," That was my first order. I used my scope to get a better idea of what we were dealing with. I noticed two simple things immediately. One ship was filled with mercenaries for the most part and the other with dark magic shaman. Odd but it helped me decide how to split the troops. I had Merlinus set up his tent and Lyn helped Ninian get there.

"Ok, everyone stock up!" I needed to figure out where everyone should stay. I headed to Oswin, "Oswin, I would suggest that you guard the path to our left. They're preparing to board, so I want you to be on the front lines. Those mercenaries can't touch you," He nodded deeming the strategy prudent. I looked around struggling to figure out where everyone should go. I was going to be defending, there was no question of that. But it was hard to place everyone. The mercenaries would be approaching soon, but Florina needed to be ready to help out with the shaman. Huey was able to absorb a lot of magic. I also needed Lucius to back her up there. But who else?

'I don't have much time. I'll have Lyn be ready to help Oswin when necessary and have the knights block the other boarding plank from the mercenary ship. If we can take them out quickly we'll easily be able to rout the shamans. Especially with Wil and Rebecca firing at them.

I ran around looking for people and shouting orders. "Kent! I need you to take Sain and head south! They've begun boarding, you need to stop them and block their entrance! Florina? Stay with me, we'll need you. Wil, Rebecca! There are shaman on that side. Take Florina and head over there and stop their advance! Lowen, Lyn! Oswin is blocking the mercenary ship. If you can take an offensive stance do it and rout them. Afterwards come back to the Davros we'll need your help," They all ran off as the battle began. I saw the knights gallop forward and skewer the mercenary. Before the shaman could react, Sain blocked his path and swung his sword cutting his shoulder.

"Lucius? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little shaken,"

"Can you fight?"

"Yes,"

"Good, take Raven and Priscilla. Find the archers and stop the shaman's advance. Light magic should be difficult to counter! Canas! Good timing! Go with Lucius. That ship over there is full of shaman, your cloak will offer more protection to their bolts. Head over there and protect the archers so they can continue firing,"

The preparations continued in the same manner as I ran around looking for people and where to place them. Some of them I told them what I wanted them to do and I trusted them to decide how to do that. Hector was one of them though I sternly warned him NOT to approach the mercenary ship. He would have trouble landing a hit on them and I didn't care how strong his armor was, even with backup it wouldn't protect him if they surrounded him. The battle started as I was preparing. Luckily, my previous orders allowed our troops to buy some time for me to prepare. Dorcas and Bartre were sent to watch over the archers and assist them when necessary. After all, they had their hand axes, though it was beyond me how they managed to use them as a boomerang. But as long as it was possible it didn't really matter to me how it was done. Serra was setting up a healing tent and grumbling a bunch about how the ship should stay still to allow her to perform her very crucial tasks. Finally, I had Erk stay in the area to guard Merlinus and Ninian.

"Guy are you ok?"

"Ugh... huh? Yeah I'm fine, still getting used to this ship..."

"You're not throwing up are you?"

"That was the first few days. I'm better now. Still doesn't this bother you? This ship moves so much!" He must have noticed my doubtful glance because he quickly added, "I can still fight though! My sword arm is fine!"

That didn't change anything. If he were feeling ill, even if only a little, he shouldn't exert himself right now, "Just defend the tent. I'm expecting our units to be pushed back. It's a worse case scenario but that's what I need to plan for,"

Guy nodded but kept his grip firm on his sword as he watched the battle unfold.

Eliwood and Marcus approached me as they looked around, "We should join the fray. It wouldn't do to have us sit and watch from the sidelines,"

"Milord. Let me fight, you can join me and travel in safety!"

Eliwood shook his head, "I'm afraid that cannot be. This is my journey and I will endure the dangerous my companions face. That is my responsibility,"

Marcus looked at him with no small amount of admiration, then he looked at me and his expression changed. I looked away to check on the battle. Lyn was slashing away at the mercenaries, Lowen right behind her providing the backup she needed. If she was hit or outnumbered, she just jumped back and Lowen took the front line. Right now I saw a small stab wound on her shoulder where some blood was pouring out. I looked away after realizing she was applying a vulnerary to check the other side.

"Lord Eliwood, Sir Marcus, we should move. For now we should press our advance there, I believe their leader is a magic user and they are all centered on that ship. If we can kill him, it should be easier for us," I answered looking at the two.

Eliwood nodded and Marcus grunted following me as I drew my blades to watch the battle progress. Florina was having trouble advancing. Huey was burned in quite a few places but she fought on. Pegasus had strong resistance, but they were not too durable, and they couldn't use heavy armor till their wings grew to the point where it would not hinder their speed. She couldn't fight there long. Lucius however, effectively stopped their advance. His presence alone unnerved the shaman and their expression, though hidden by their dark hoods, were noticeable.

"Rohan... These men. They are Black Fang aren't they?"

"They must be. But I do not recognize any of them. And the Fang never had a symbol like that before," I answered pointing to their flag, "That symbol... It used to be a wolf... That pattern is nothing I've seen before,"

I then heard a cry, and saw an approaching mercenary fall, a stichwork of blood erupting from his chest. I winced at the scene but quickly snapped out of it after I saw the other mercenaries approaching the stern.

My blades drawn, I went forward with Eliwood following close behind me.

"You'd do me the honor of fighting alongside this humble tactician milord?" I asked dryly.

"There is no honor in that," He responded back, "But I've heard that one needs to keep an eye on you. According to Lyndis you have a tendency to get injured,"

"Oh come on! I haven't gotten injured yet, " I answered as we approached the front of the ship. The problem become apparent, Sain and Kent weren't having a trouble blocking the other pathway from the mercenary ship. Another ship had attached itself to the back of the Davros and now scores of soldiers were pouring out of it.

"Ready?" Eliwood asked drawing his rapier

I nodded as he lunged forward, leaving a hole in his opponents chest. The mercenary drlpped to one knee and swung blindly in pain missing Eliwood completely before dropping from a second attack. As soon as the reinforcements saw this they came after us. Marcus charged forward and dove headfirst into them.

"Your fighting skills are impressive Eliwood," I answered slashing a shaman who had gotten too close. His flux ball exploded and sparks flew, striking me. I winced but they didn't do much to me. The shaman fell dead with grave looking burn marks all over his face.

"Your praise honours me. Marcus taught me well. But I still have much to learn,"

"We all do," I answered. Suddenly Marcus yelled in pain and fell off his horse.

"MARCUS!" Eliwood screamed and dove into combat. He slashed at the nearby mercenaries causing blood to spill everywhere. But what he didnt know was that the force that injured Marcus did not come from a sword. It was magic. I noticed the shaman ready his spell.

"Eliwood! Look out!" It was a feckless attempt. Eliwood looked up to be struck by a bolt of dark lightning. I leapt forward and impaled the magician. His eyes grew wide and his body grew dark as he chanted something. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good. My blades wede yanked through him just as I jumped out of the way as his body exploded. In retrospect, it was a rather small explosion but I couldn't have known that.

The mercenaries would not let up. I barely managed to sidestep a blow before slashing my attacker's legs. Blood spurted out from his knee as he yelped in pain. But I couldnt finish him, I was forced to parry a blow from another. This couldn't go on. My endurance was strong thanks to Wallace but my form was worsening as I kept fighting. I was bound to make a mistake at this rate. Eliwood's sword penetrated the body of the injured enemy next to me as I stabbed the other and slashed downwards with the other blade.

"They won't quit! How do they keep on coming?"

"Milord we need to get Marcus to safety." I warned bashing the fighter's skull with my hilt before cutting him down as he reeled back. He fell with a dark red ribbon on his chest that kept expanding.

'The blood. So much blood,'

"I can't leave you alone!" He objected impaling the merc about to charge me through the neck, "We need reinforcements!"

Our savior came in the form of Kent galloping forward and stabbing forth so forcefully, he threw the enemy off the ship, his maimed corpse dropping into the water.

"Lord Eliwood, we're here to provide assistance!" He declared aside me. Eliwood nodded and checked the' body of his Guardian.

"Marcus? These are magical burns! I can't tell his condition, " Eliwood stated somewhat frantically, "but he's breathing. He needs help, "

"Get him to the healers tent, Kent. We'll hold the rest of them off here," I ordered.

Kent mounted the injured knight into his stallion and took off. He barely managed to avoid the barrage of dark spheres fired in hid direction but he got away unscathed.

After allowing myself to sigh in relief momentarily I turned back as a smaller but no less fierce group of enemies approached. I knew the others had their own problems to deal with so only Eliwood, Sain, and I could deal with this right now.

I lunged forward barely missing an enemy as he attempted to bring his sword down. I put up my blades barely parrying the blow before Eliwood brought him down with three quick slashes. His rapier gleaming we advanced, our blades slicing through the skin of our enemies.

"Your form is impeccable, you have improved!"

"Your praise is an honor my friend," He answered as Sain's javelin dropped the approaching mercenary. He screamed and then lay still, "I had a wise teacher... I- I just hope he'll be well,"

"Marcus will be fine. He's resilient and won't be stopped so easily... I just fear his thoughts when he finds out I'm the only one guarding you,"

Sain let out a pained cry as an arrow pierced his back. I was about to blink back and take out the archer but Guy sliced his arm clean off and ended him there before I had to myself.

"Sain! If you can ride, get back! We can take it from here!" Eliwood commanded brandishing his blade. The remaining forces were small but their eyes exhibited a hatred that words could not convey, "Rohan, I understand your thoughts but Marcus is just concerned. He puts too much importance on me. I am nothing without my loyal knights and people,"

"I don't blame him milord, it's just that I can neither be trusted nor am I a skilled fighter. You aren't well guarded right now. You are the heart of this army Lord Eliwood. We fight for you and will continue to do so," I answered as we charged together into combat. The first soldier could not handle both of us. He thrust his spear forward into Eliwood's shoulder. I countered with stab to his side before spinning and drove my swords into his thigh. Eliwood barely flinched from the spear. He simply finished by stabbing the heart of our enemy.

"Milord! Look out!" I yelled dashing forward and trying to stop the two mercenaries who surrounded Eliwood. I stopped one but the other stabbed my ribs. I doubled back in pain trying to recover. Eliwood parried the next blow and stepped back panting. Fatigue was getting to us, we needed to finish them off soon. I jumped away from another slash but this one was heavy and clumsy. He left his side wide open, a fact that I immediately took advantage of by kicking his legs forcing him to collapse onto one knee before my fins went through his chest. He gurgled before dropping as I yanked my blades out, blood spilling out. I never realized how brutal this battle was. My swords were always bright blue but now they were tinted red. I grimaced and found a tired Eliwood approaching.

"Your fighting abilities are far above adequate. You underestimate yourself,"

"I've, gotten better milord. Are you ok?"

"No need to worry, I'm fine,"

"Here take this," I answered passing him a vulnerary and surveying the rest of the battle. The left ship had been eliminated, now the only problem was the ship full of shaman to our right.

Suddenly, we heard a voice boom behind us, "AHOY! I'm back! Now, who wants to die first?"

Fargus and two members of his crew boarded the enemy ship with surprising speed. I sheathed my swords, the battle was over. Even without seeing the leader fall to the divine light of Elimine, I could hear his voice, "You possess this much power? Must warn... Must..." His voice faded off. The pirates crashed into the rest of the enemies daringly. They didn't care that they were all preparing to cast spells against them. They attacked before they could complete their incantations and bashed them mercilessly with their axes. The battle was over and I could hear some cheers from the Elite. We had survived... For now. In retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have been on the front lines in case anything occurred elsewhere. But then again, I trusted Oswin with that duty as well and I did have an eye on the other ship. Hopefully everything worked out.

"Well... That went well," I groaned clutching my ribs. I felt as if Hector had smashed a hammer in it.

"You should have taken this," He answered tossing the used vulnerary, "We should go check on the others and get that healed,"

"Don't worry about me Lord Eliwood, I've survived worse than this," I replied honestly straightening up as we walked together to look around and check the status of our friends.

"I was told you weren't capable of fighting last year. And now, you're strong with the blades. Where did you receive your training?"

"I sparred with some of the members of our army. But after our quest I was trained by the former knight commander of Caelin, Sir Wallace. Though he didnt teach me any techniques with the blade, he did train me and drill me to improve my stamina, speed, and strength. They were... strenuous exercises to say the least. Afterwards I went to Sacae and taught myself with the help of some nomads..."

We walked along the deck as I recounted this my experiences with Wallace. There seemed to be quite a few injuries from this battle but thankfully everyone survived. It seemed that Florina and Lucius suffered the most this battle. The amount if dark energy their bodies had absorbed would have killed many ordinary men. They were carried off into the healing tent immediately after the battle. Priscilla's staff was glowing continuously but it was beginning to dim. The staff was running out of energy. Sain's arrow wound had been treated quite quickly. But he had to rest for a little as the healing process took its time. Raven had his own injuries but he refused to have them treated.

"Save your staff for the rest," was his answer to Priscilla's attempts to heal him.

Marcus was still unconscious but he was alive. But Serra refused to allow anyone aside from Priscilla into the healing tent.

"I can't perform these almost unmanageable tasks with you all coming in and going out as you please! I- er- we need to concentrate!" She said shrilly before disappearing inside with Priscilla. The others' injuries were relatively small and either they healed it with a vulnerary or they just lived with them.

"So they were after Ninian..." Eliwood stated.

"They were. Eliwood, our enemies are getting stronger. We're no longer facing mere bandits and mercenaries. These men are trained... By the same training I received. They are ruthless and they take no prisoners unless it suits their purpose. I-I need to be more careful,"

"You're right they are. But I don't understand, your strategy was sound,"

"I underestimated our foe and did not foresee these casualties. We need some time to heal. Though I predict we only have a few hours before we weigh anchor on dread isle,"

"You're right. But this was through no fault of your own. Our friends will be injured but I will guard their lives with my own. Your strategies are what made it possible to get this far. Without you, who knows if we would have even gotten this far?"

"You overestimate me milord, but I am honored,"

"What are you two babbling about?" Hector asked no small amount of irritation on his face. He approached us, his armor clanking constantly against his skin.

'That's funny, what happened to his armor?'

"Who's genius idea was it to send me to assault a ship full of mages? Do I look like someone who can withstand magical bolts?"

"Do you look like someone who would hang back away from the fray to defend Merlinus? I didn't think so," I retorted smiling slightly before ducking to avoid getting knocked out by his ax.

"Grr hold still you!" He grunted brusquely, "Still those sea dogs were no match for us!"

"Hector I told you to help them, not take the front lines," I sighed exasperated.

"They were no match for my ax," He grinned sheathing his weapons, "Besides, they approached us! Not the other way around. Not like I had much of a choice but to fight. But still, it wasn't a bad strategy. It that was quite sound," I sighed in resignation not bothering to argue with the lordling, "By the way... Your wound. You were fighting?"

"I was... I just need to wait for..." I stopped quickly as I clutched the wound. Hector and Eliwood both stepped forward concern written on their faces.

"Is it healthy to lose that much blood?" Hector asked. The wound wasn't bleeding nearly as much as it was earlier but I guess it was more serious than I thought.

"Lose what?" Lyn asked approaching me and saw the wound. Suddenly she gave me a chilling glance and wordlessly pulled out a vulnerary.

"Lyn I'm fine I-"

"Shut up. Here," And the stab wound immediately stopped bleeding. Of course, it would take a few hours or a day at worse to heal.

I sighed and the two lords glanced at each other, "Ninian! Not yet! There's too much blood!"

"Ninian look out!"

"Ah..." Came her weak cry as she collapsed on deck.

All four of us rushed to her aid. Lyn cradled her in her arms, "Ninian?

"Ah... I'm sorry,"

"Are you ok Ninian?" Eliwood asked softly

"Ninian? Is-Is that my name?" She asked her red eyes flashed the color of the ship at that moment. She looked around, fear beginning to take control of her.

"Ninian! What's happened to you!"

"I... My head... Is so foggy. Am I... At sea?"

The four of us exchanged nervous glances before Lyn answered her softly as if she were talking to a lost child, "Yes Ninian. We found you adrift on a small boat,"

She looked at her with no sense of recognition before clutching her head battling with her internal pain.

"It seems that those scum were after the girl," Fargus said lumbering toward us, "Will you take her with you?

"Wha. What? Take her with us? To Dread Isle? She won't survive! It is called dread for a reason you know!"

Fargus glared at Hector, "I am aware. But the men are afraid she might be, well, cursed,"

"Cursed?"

Lyn sighed and helped Ninian to her feet, "Regardless, she comes with us,"

Hector glanced at her perplexed. She stared at me, "Rohan. Last year, remember? The last time we saw them, they were being hunted by some dark-robed man,"

Of course, they then stared at me and I prepared myself to answer their inquiries.

"They were Black Fang. They must have been hunting them for so long... They even sent you after her so long ago,"

"..." Somehow they knew. Either it was my silence or my expression but they watched me carefully

"They must be Black Fang... Right?"

"They must be," I agreed.

"They sent you?" Eliwood who had remained silent all this time finally posed a question, "What do you mean Lyndis?"

"Ninian had told us... She had revealed his past to him. They met a little more than a year ago. He had been sent by the Black Fang to abduct Ninian and send her to them. Even then they were after her and her brother Nils. But Rohan disobeyed. He ran away with her and the Black Fang intercepted them at Sacae. Afterwards he was brutally injured and that's when I found him on the plains," She recounted.

I nodded and looked expectantly at Eliwood who seemed still confused.

"But... Why would they send you? And alone at that. You must have had to travel a long way to find her,"

"I was told she wasn't dangerous. Besides that I had a reputation for getting to where I needed to go and quickly at that... Most of the missions assigned to me were search and retrieve missions. They must have thought I would be skilled enough to do this and quicker than sending their other units,"

This seemed like an acceptable answer to Eliwood but not to Hector, "Wait what? That doesn't mean you wouldn't run into bandits. It's Bern! It's almost impossible you could have traveled through it without running into some conflict! Why would they send you alone?"

This new curveball had me wishing I could clench my teeth. I didn't want to go further into this. I knew what revealing more would entail and I did not want that happening. Yet the lords looked over at me. Fargus, in response to a quick glance from me, gave us our privacy. Even Ninian was looking up at me in wonder.

"... I..."

"You know don't you?"

"I know now,"

"Well?"

I sighed exasperated and glared at him momentarily then continued, "Very well. I now know they sent a unit to follow me. They knew it would be difficult to follow me so they had one of the most powerful of the Black Fang lead it. Apparently, it was a difficult task even for him,"

Lyn frowned trying to understand what I was trying to say and Hector waited with a surprising amount of patience for my point.

"Apparently, they wanted me to find the girl and take her prisoner. But afterwards... I don't think they intended to welcome me back for completing the mission. I believe Sonia sent Nergal's men with.. my friend, the leader, so that they could catch up with me. I would turn the girl over to him. Then when he left, the assassins would take me and kill me... That was their plan unbeknownst to me at the time," I answered.

This revelation had the lords deep in thought. Ninian silently looked at me but something... sparked in her eyes. She eyed the cloak with... awe? At least that's what it seemed.

The chill this set in them was surprising but Ninian suddenly looked wildly at me, "N-No!"

This was the most surprising event that occurred that trip. We all looked at her in wonder.

But she just shook her head, "N-No... No, no, no,"

"Ninian? W-What's wrong?" They asked but she jumped away from them. She looked at me again with those same eyes and I stepped back uneasily. What was she doing? What was wrong with her? She was weak and had apparently lost her memories but... What was she doing?

She stepped forward and I could not deny my fears. The lords considered her harmless, but I knew that she was a dragon. I didn't know what powers lay within her body... And if her mind was weak who knows what could happen? Besides I didn't forget that her power; her quintessence was what caused my memory loss so long ago, and even now my mind was hazy.

"N-Ninian? What are?"

She said nothing only wordlessly stepped forward and held onto my cloak and pulled it towards her slightly shivering. Suddenly, it glowed.

"What's happening?" Hector gasped louder than he intended and that attracted much of the legion to the scene. Ninian sighed slightly relieved.

'The cloak... She's... getting energy from it? How?'

We all watched as the cloak glowed faintly. A dark red aura setting upon it. Afterwards Ninian looked at me in wonder and stepped back murmuring timidly, "Ahh... Forgive me... It's just... this cloak... it's familiar,"

I was silent. I didn't feel anything actually. I felt numb at the time taking my cloak in one hand and inspecting it. No one commented, just watched.

"Ahoy! If you're done dallying! We're about to weigh anchor! We have merchants on board so stock up on ye supplies! You won't get another chance on Dread Isle!" Fargus yelled. Yet it was much softer than before which was not much of a surprise considering how disturbing this mist was. It had an effect on the crew themselves but I was oblivious to it at the time.

"I better figure out what supplies we need," I answered and slipped away. I really was not in the mood to give any orders, I'd let Eliwood worry about that. I walked over and let myself into the healer's tent leaving the rest of the Elite to their own devices.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" The shrill voiced cleric demanded, "First, the pirates were making a complete racket and now it's completely silent!"

"Simple they're preparing to weigh anchor. How are we doing?"

Priscilla eyed the tactician with no small amount of anxiety but she tried to suppress it. What was wrong with her? She respected him as most of the group did. He seemed good natured and skilled. From what she knew and from what Erk had told her, he was extremely skilled at what he did. Yet she could see something in his eyes that she didn't know if anyone else noticed. He was one of if not the most observant people in their group. His eyes missed nothing. Just looking at him, he seemed to know what was going on around him and had complete control and this just made her feel so strange. Because even if he didn't know, he looked like he did and from his watchful nature... He would find out what he didn't know instantly.

"Priscilla? Are you alright?"

She shook herself to her senses and watched him timidly, "Oh... Yes forgive me,"

"... How are they?" He asked watching over them concerned. Strange, she had never met a tactician who cared about the wounded. Most of them were irritated because they had fewer soldiers at their dispense... Yet this one...

"They... Well these two are just ... needing rest," She answered pointing to the knights, "As for this one... Her pegasus suffered a lot of burns, though most are healing, I'll need to heal them for after effects of dark magic. As for the other one... The monk. I'm worried, his physical injuries have been treated it seems but he seems unwell,"

The tactician nodded and looked over the injured once more, "Hmm... They'll all be able to walk right?"

"Y-Yes of course. Aren't you worried about their fighting condition?"

"Their lives come first. If they can fight, they will let me know," He answered, "Serra! How are your staffs?"

"What do you think? You act as if it's so easy being healers! Oh just wave your magic staff and the mystical light of Saint Elimine will magically heal all your wounds! And yet you-"

"There are merchants on board," He answered almost coldly causing the cleric to stop in her tracks, "Our funds are not suffering yet, thankfully, but I cannot buy everyone the supplies they need. So can you suffice with 2 heal staffs and a mend staff for each of you?"

The two healers glanced at each other. Before Serra could make her remarks Priscilla answered, "Thank you... Rohan yes?"

He dipped his head in acknowledgement and with a final glance to both of them left the tent.

* * *

"Yes. Please take me with you," Was Ninian's response to Eliwood when he told her they were going to the island and asked if she wished to join them.

Eliwood nodded contented, "We still have few hours before we reach the isle... Father I'll see you soon,"

Hector and Lyn solemnly agreed.

"Eliwood... When I was in Ostia... I was attacked by this very same group..."

"What? Hector why didn't you mention this before!"

"Many people hold a grudge against Ostia. I didn't think it had anything to do with this... until now,"

"So many strange occurrences..."

"Yet what concerns me most... I just don't understand how the Black Fang could have known. Could they have been watching Lycia for so long to know all the relations between the noble families of the territories? Most assassin groups wouldn't even be able to get over the walls of the castle, and yet this group managed to penetrate deep within... I just find it strange how they knew,"

"Perhaps they didn't. If the cause of all this was to cause a rebellion in Lycia what better way to cause chaos than to murder the brother of the new marquess of Ostia? Lycia would never be the same," Eliwood answered disquieted.

"Ah don't concern yourself Eliwood, I knew the risks. We're here to find your father, and we will..."

Lyn watched silently for a while, admiration creeping into her eyes at both lords. She then looked over at Ninian slightly confused, "Ninian are you feeling ok?"

She nodded and responded quietly, "M-Much better. My head is still foggy but I feel... Better,"

"... His cloak..."

"He is full of mysteries isn't he? Quite the enigmatic tactician we've got here,"

"Hector, I'm sure he doesn't intend on keeping secrets from us," Lyn answered and yet even she was unsure.

"I never said he was..."

"I think we should get down soon. This apprehension isn't helping any of us. Valor must have at least some answers to all that is going on,"

"Well said Eliwood. It looks like we're weighing anchor. Let's get everyone ready shall we?"

Eliwood nodded and the three lords headed down the ship to gather their belongings and prepare to get down.

* * *

Merlinus and I had worked vigorously in order to organize all the supplies. We did manage to completely organize all the staffs, weaponry, and magic just in time. Merlinus took care of packing his tent and wares while I handed spare weapons to the others. My mind was troubled and I couldn't suppress it. I was bothered but I did my best not to show it. The result? I wasn't sure. I was silent and didn't bother talking to anyone. I only responded when spoken to but other than that I kept my distance. Perhaps this side of me existed in all tacticians. The part that secluded me from them. Only after the weapons were delivered did I step down from the Davros onto the Dread Isle. The mist didnt bother me. I could see through the thick fog easily but only to a certain distance. There was still much hidden from view. The lords were speaking to Fargus, expressing their gratitude for all he had done for us.

Fargus dismissed the praise with a wave of his hand, "Just come back alive that's all the thanks I need,"

"Very well Fargus!"

Hector chimed in, "We'll be back before you know it!"

That was all I heard before I tuned myself out of their conversation. I briefly nodded to Fargus when he turned my direction and went off to look around. Something... Was off. Call it premonition, but something felt off. Then again it was Valor, it always gave off that feeling and everyone in the group was visibly affected by it. What was everyone else doing? Observing? Or sticking closer together? Perhaps they felt safer nearer each other in such an unknown environment. The dense forest was shrouded in fog. The trees stood tall and foreboding. The forest seemed to go on forever. Maneuvering through the foresdt would be a difficult task. Especially to fight Black Fang. If they were here, they were trained in this environment. To see through the fog and forest, to use their surroundings to their advantage, to strike quickly and retreat into the unknown. We had to be careful.

"Rohan?"

"Yes Canas?"

"I must say. I never thought I would meet a group who would come here. And yet here I am. Yet I feel the tension h within us. What will happen?"

"I don't know. My future is never clear,"

"The future rarely is... Yet there must be so much knowledge to gain from this experience,"

"That's why you came right? To learn? I doubt we'll find any libraries here for you Canas,"

"Perhaps not. But to see this place... It is strange and yet, there is so much more to see,"

"..."

Canas went on with a suppressed tone of excitement, "Do you believe that people have come here before us? And not just for adventure! I mean to live here! I wonder who would choose to live in such an... ominous place. Forgive me, I ask only because... Well, now that I see this place, I wonder about its origins,"

I nodded but didn't answer... I realized as we walked forward that I could make out a figure. A person... Was waiting for us?

I drew my blades and stepped forward, preparing myself for a strike. It never came. Whoever it was, they were still... I could hear the others following me, weapons drawn.

"Rohan? What happened!" Eliwood queried. He followed my gaze but the murky fog hid the figure from his view. He could barely make out a faint silhouette.

"Is... someone there?" Lyn asked stepping next to me.

I stepped forward and her face soon became visible. The purple cloak hung from her shoulders. She bore a blank expression. But something was wrong. Her eyes were open, but they were fixed. As if...

"Leila? Is that you?!" Hector called out when the lords joined me. At this Matthew immediately appeared with us, "Impressive work finding your way here!" He grinned waiting for her reply.

It never came, I stepped forward sheathing my blades as their eyes lingered on me with a growing sense of horror. I stepped forward and looked behind her... and cringed. I had worked with many assassins in my time, but none of them had ever been capable of anything like what I saw. There was warm blood silt over her back and two deep stab wounds. She was pierced near the base of her spine and the middle of her neck. Those strikes... were precise... Even more than that of a Swordsmaster. That was saying a lot. Anything more would have been brutality, anything less would not have been enough to kill her. Whoever did this... They were not only skilled, they were experienced. My expression probably confirmed their fears, but it was not until her limp body dropped forward that they truly understood what I was looking at. The rest of the group caught up to us and fell silent. My eyes focused on the lords but I soon realized that Hector eyes were closed and his fist was clenching. But what was strange was that his eyes suddenly focused on Matthew. Matthew's eyes hardened but his face paled slightly. He stared taking in what he was seeing. In the end he cracked a grin. That scared me more than anything. It was the same grin I shared with Legault when we spoke about what happened to Aesha. The pain and bitterness behind that smile said more than any words ever could. So... they were lovers, I should have known. But now she was gone. Taken away from him.

Hector was the one who finally broke this silence, "This can't be!" He thundered, "She was one of our best spies!"

Matthew did not react, he simply knelt down to look at her face one last time when something caught his eye. He reached down and opened her palm.

"Matthew... I'm sorry," Hector added looking at him solemnly.

"Matthew... Leila... She was your..." I guess someone had to put it out in the open and that's precisely what Eliwood just did.

He opted to ignore both the lords. But he took the note in his hand and read it silently. once, twice, three times before looking directly at me. He stepped forward and handed me the smudged note. The message... was written in her blood.

**Beware. The Shadow will be your downfall**


	13. Chapter 13 Nomad of Valor

Chapter 13 The Nomad of Valor

**A/N: **Wow it's been a while. I wrote a thing! Here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it! If you have any thoughts you'd like to share be sure to review!

* * *

"Unforgivable. This... This is a deed beyond foul," Lyn spoke angrily. She was right, it was a foul deed. But it was done. We could only move on and pursue justice for her life. Matthew had taken leave to go bury his love. The lords were talking with their knights, presumably about me and the message. None of us knew what it meant. I still couldn't stop reading the message.

'The Shadow will be your downfall'

Hector immediately declared that it was just a method of tricking us. A warning to sow the seeds of discord within our army? I doubted it. These weren't fools we were dealing with. There must have been something else... There was no use thinking about it and I knew that. But I couldn't help it.

"Rohan?" A shy voice called out. I was surprised she remembered my name.

"Ninian? Is something wrong?"

"No... This... Place. It feels strange,"

"Mm... You've been here before,"

"Have I?"

"The boat we found you in must have come from here," I answered and she bowed solemnly. We stood in silence for awhile.

"You seem troubled..." She finally started.

"Hm? No... Just deep in thought... Our enemy is here somewhere. I have to be prepared," I answered. But there was nothing more I could do but sit and think. We were waiting for Matthew before we advanced. Only the two of us could navigate the crew through the fog. I had taken care of our inventory, organized our magical tomes, and made sure we were adequately armed for conflict. Now there was nothing more to do than wait. Lyn stepped forward and joined us. She seemed worried but remained silent.

"Ah... Beware something approaches!," I could hear the unsheathing of the Mani Katti before my own blades found their way to my hands. The dark child could sense any form of danger so we knew that something sinister approached.

A wild horsemen appeared from the west. I barely noticed the silhouette before he charged forward and grabbed Lyn before she could react. Lyn screamed in surprise as he reached for her and grabbed her drawing a blade and placing it against her throat. The others were by my side in no time, weapons drawn.

'That speed. It could only be...' I gasped as the figure's face became visible. I recognized him instantly, but I never expected him of all people to be here.

He spoke impassively, "If you value her life, send the girl to me,"

"You've changed Uhai. I never dared believe the soaring hawk would resort to such tactics," I was deathly calm. Under most circumstances I would not be thinking rationally. But I knew him better than this. We worked together. Heck we trained together. He wouldn't kill her. Both his Sacaen heritage and his moral code wouldn't allow it... Or so I hoped, "Release her,"

He stared at me scrutinizing me as if for the first time before he muttered, "The Shadow..." He sneered but his eyes betrayed a hint of sadness only I could see. He knew what was going on. He had answers we desperately needed.

"You... You're Sacaen!" Lyn objected in his grasp. I wasn't surprised at her shock. Very few Sacaens joined the Fang. To travel all the way from Sacae to Bern was a daunting task. Uhai, however made the journey. All I knew about his past was that he was an exile hoping to find atonement. So we took him in. He joined soon after I did. We became fast friends. His wisdom was of a man twice his age, and his speed was nearly peerless. His skill matched the Reed brothers, a feat no one else could accomplish.

"That... Is correct," He affirmed before turning and addressing all of us, "I am Uhai of the Black Fang. I've been sent to capture the girl and to kill the lot of you. If, however, you surrender the girl and depart the island immediately. I will spare you your lives,"

Our eyes locked. We both knew already that wasn't going to happen. But now I had to question myself. Could I save him? Or was it too late? Would I be forced to kill my old friend? Make him nothing more than a memory? I didn't know. But there was no turning back now.

"If we refuse?" Lyn stated defiantly. My heartbeat accelerated at her defiance. It was just a risk and Uhai had her completely immobilized.

His eyes narrowed, "You know _nothing_, little lord. Nothing of Nergal's might. Nothing of his terrible power. You are ignorant, and so you hope to oppose him. You think you can lead this... army of insects on a crusade against the heavens Rohan? Enough of this foolishness. Surrender the girl and begone. Your actions will change nothing,"

The group continued to glance between us but no one dared move a muscle, "Maybe we don't know what it is we're fighting. But if we flee our loss is assured. So we will continue to struggle with the hope that we may prevail," Eliwood announced once again defying the nomad.

He wasn't fazed. Actually he looked almost sad, "...Folly..." He relented and released Lyn and spoke one last time, "You knew I would release her did you not? To hold a women hostage during battle is shameful," He turned to her, "You too are of Sacae. I have a mind of showing you mercy. I will let you die here with sword in hand, but rest assured, I will kill you all here," He promised as his henchmen began to appear. Once again I saw no familiar faces, whoever these men were, they were not of the Black Fang I knew... and I had no remorse in killing them.

"But be of good cheer! In dying, you shall be spared from the calamity that is yet to come," He added before fading away into the thick fog. I couldn't bring myself to call after him. I wanted to. I wanted to ask him what happened? How did he get here? How did someone so honorable sink down to this level? But I could only watch as more of his men appeared.

Hector stepped forward and cleaved a fighter who got too close, "We need to organize ourselves!" He swore as an arrow lodged itself in his armor. Eliwood and Oswin were at his side. Marcus desired to join but Priscilla and Eliwood had insisted that he was in no condition to fight.

"Ninian stay back," Eliwood stepped in front of her to guard her. She was still shivering but she obeyed stepping back.

'Hmm... Only I can see through this fog... Looks like I'm going to have to lead us through this... But first,' I had to take some time to think but that was precious time the enemy could use to attack.

"Are you well Rohan?" Eliwood asked placing a hand on my shoulder. Hector himself looked strangely at me. Our enemies had backed off into the fog for obvious reasons. We couldn't hit what we couldn't see. But I could see and that's what they didn't know.

"Fine. Hector, Marcus is still unwell. He may insist on fighting but Priscilla tells me he needs to rest for some time. I need you and Oswin both to stay here and guard this bridge. Past the river there are two fortresses. We need to take control of those first. I looked around as far as I could past the fog. There were snags on our side but I didn't want to waste time with those. The only concern was that enemies might use those to cross over to this side of the island and assault us. I had to make plans and fast.

"Lord Eliwood, I will come back to lead the charge. Without Matthew I'm the only one who can see through this fog," I told him trying to think.

"Very well what is our plan?"

"I do not know," Was my honest reply. Hector and Eliwood exchanged nervous glances. This was the first time I had ever had an answer like that, "Have Merlinus deploy his tent. The rest of us will have to defend it... See those snags?" I pointed across the river.

"No the fog is too thick,"

"There are snags across the river. Our enemies can take time to knock them down and create another passage across the river. So we'll need to have them come to us. We can't go on the offensive. Not yet,"

As far as I could see, there were no enemies at the fortresses, but beyond that the fog clouded my view. Lyn joined us, "This isn't right. Are we not under attack?"

Something was happening... I wasn't sure what. Suddenly I found myself on my knees. Whatever was happening to me was not natural. I could feel... something. But my head was suddenly bursting with pain and my arms were stuck holding it. Was this some sort of magic? If it was, it was magic I had never seen before.

"Rohan?" They cried looming over me.

"He's not well get him to Priscilla,"

I found myself lifted from my knees. My head was splitting... But I was needed. I had to keep going, "Enough! I-I'm fine..." I gasped, "I need to think..."

They looked at me uneasily. Lyn was unconvinced and holding onto me, "Rohan what's wrong?"

"I don't know... Something's..." I frowned looking around. My thoughts became more clear but it seemed that my companions weren't affected. I just felt so clouded and it wasn't just the fog, "Oswin! Good to see you. I need you to stay here and guard this river. If you can, see if you can advance towards the fortresses across the bridge but do not venture past there. Wait for my order,"

A very confused Oswin didn't even have time to nod as I dashed past him leaving the three lords staring in consternation.

* * *

"Hey you!" I stopped in my tracks at the gruff voice of the pirate. I remembered him, he was part of Fargus' crew. I didn't know why he was here but if he was here, he was probably fighting for us, "You're Rohan right?" I nodded, "I'm Dart, leader of Fargus' suicide squad. The captain's ordered me to follow your commands. So who do you want me to take care of?"

I looked back. Even with the ones resting in the healer's tent we had enough soldiers to fend off any attackers, "Head south. You'll find the three lords near the bridge. Help them in fending off any attackers,"

He grunted and ran off with axes in hand. When I looked back I realized something was off. Where was Raven? And Dorcas?

* * *

Rebecca was nervous. The entire army was. The enemy showed themselves and now where were they? Were they stalling? Or were they planning? No one was sure and Rohan hadn't given them any orders. So when Matthew reappeared and declared that he was leading a force to flank Uhai, most of the Legion was in shock.

"Are you crazy? We have no idea what lies ahead!" Wil protested.

"And what would you do? Just sit here and wait for them? We have to take the offensive," Matthew declared. He had convinced Raven to join him. Dorcas and Bartre volunteered to go with them.

"We need to be prepared. If our enemy attacks Merlinus and the healer's tent? It could be disastrous!"

"You can stay here and guard it. You have plenty of backup,"

Wil couldn't respond to that. Rebecca answered for him, "And what if we need you? What if you get ambushed?"

Matthew smirked a little bit but the pain in his eyes was undeniable, "Relax I'm a thief. If there's anyone fit to lead an attack it would be me. This is my purpose... Leila would never forgive me for shirking my duties... I will work twice as hard... for her honor," He swore and looked at them, "You can tell Rohan. I know he hasn't ordered this but it doesn't matter. It needs to be done," With that he vanished into the fog. The others looked back briefly before following their companion into the unknown.

Rebecca sighed, she didn't know how the tactician would react to this turn of events but she was about to find out, "What's going on here?" Rohan asked appearing from the shadows.

"Wha? Oh... Um Rohan... Well,"

He frowned as he stepped forward. He looked in the direction Matthew's force had departed. Rebecca had the feeling he already figured it out, "Matthew... He appeared. He led some of us past the river on that side hoping to attack them... somehow," She answered meekly. Rohan just watched his eyes impassive as always.

"Canas!" He called, "You should join them,"

"But. You might need me here honorable tactician!"

"Trust me, they'll need you more than we do here," he answered. Canas bowed and followed.

"Rohan I'm sorry we tried to stop them but-"

"No need to apologize..." Rohan was pensive. He took his time to gather his words and then spoke, "Matthew is best suited for leading them through the fog. I just fear what they'll meet ahead," He answered. A roar broke out to the south. The fighting had begun, "Now Rebecca, we have you, Erk, Wil, Florina, and Kent to protect this area from any attackers. I'll stay by and see what I can do,"

If she wasn't scared then, she certainly was now. His words were... strange. It was as if his mind was elsewhere... completely. Was he not focused? No that couldn't be. But his eyes were so distant.

Kent rode towards us, "Rohan, our enemy arrives, we must be ready," At this the tactician seemed to snap himself out of his daze. Florina circled above them and Rebecca's nervousness had not faded.

"We are Kent. This fog won't lift. But they will approach in time,"

"You worry too much Kent," A voice admonished from behind us. Sain had appeared mounted with lance in hand. He approached us, "Oh! Oooh! O beautiful vision of delight, please tell me your name," Of course he was talking to Rebecca.

The green haired girl blinked surprised and stepped back from the forward knight, "... It's Rebecca," she answered reluctantly.

"Rebecca! Such a lovely sound! So simple... Yet it has a crystal perfect ring to it. I must say it suits you rather elegantly!"

Rebecca found her cheeks flushed red, "P-Please stop you're embarrassing me!"

"My dear Rebecca! It is unsafe here. Stay behind me. I, Sain, your lovely knight in arms will protect you!" He probably would have continued if the tactician hadn't cleared his throat silencing the ever so 'vigilant' knight.

Rohan looked him over. His arrow wound was healed and he looked well, "Are you able to fight Sain?"

"Of course! Never felt better! Do not worry Rohan, we will make the front lines! Our foe won't get past us!"" He crowed and galloped forward with Kent. So far Rebecca could only hear fighting around them but there was no one near. She then heard a distinct 'twang' and gasped as an arrow appeared just in front of Rohan causing him to step back.

Rebecca strung her bow as Wil had next to her. She still hadn't told him she lied to him that day but she couldn't forgive him for what he did and for her missing brother. She never got over the feeling. When the friends she knew and loved for so long suddenly abandoned her... Well she never could believe anyone she met in her life would stay.

Wil shot into the mist but to no avail. This mist was far worse than any they had encountered yet.

"What do we do now?" he groaned, "We can't hit what we can't see!" That was before two pirates burst out of the mist. Florina immediately reacted and descended down waving her lance and crashing it into one pirate's shoulder. He howled in pain as Wil and Rebecca followed up with a storm of arrows. One fell, the other rushed at Rohan.

"Look out!" Rebecca gasped afraid. But she underestimated him, like the pirates had. With one swift motion, he drew his swords parried his axe and ripped through his skin leaving a clean line from his chest down to his torso. The pirate groaned and fell like his comrade.

Wil and Rebecca stared astonished, "H-How?" Wil began. He didn't receive an answer. Instead the tactician surveyed his handiwork momentarily and looked forward. Something was approaching, "Stay back. I'm going to join Kent and Sain, then I'm heading south to join the offensive. Be careful and stay by the tents, I'm counting on you," With that the tactician ran off into the mist.

* * *

'I found them,' The knight thought to herself patting her pegasus. The memory of her fallen brethren had not left her. She knew she had to avenge them, even if it meant her certain death, 'These men are Black Fang. Your sacrifices have not been in vain. I will fulfill my duty even if I must do it alone,' she swore silently flying at speeds faster than she should have in the fog. She spotted a figure straight ahead. When she got closer she found that he had killed two others. Her anger rose. Perhaps these men were stray travelers dispatched with ease as her unit had. She flew straight ahead intending to skewer this figure. Instead she found her lance penetrate air. The figure was fast. Now that she was closer she could see that he was draped in a black cloak with two noticeable blue blades. She spurred her pegasus ahead screaming in rage. Again and again she found she was unable to land her attacks. He was quick. But he wasn't attacking? It didn't matter, she would stop him and send a message to the Black Fang. A message of what the anger of a true Ilian knight means.

But before she could attack she heard a voice call out, "Sister? Fiora?" She almost gasped as she was joined by another pegasus knight. She would have recognized her anywhere. The cloaked figure did not make a move, his swords were drawn but he simply watched silently.

"Florina? W-Why are you here?" She asked concerned. Her sister was the last person she would have expected to be here. Florina was barely off her training wings and to her, she was still very much a child. How her younger sister managed to appear on Valor was beyond her

"I'm here with Lady Lyndis. What are you doing here?"

Fiora glanced nervously at her former enemy. It seemed he was here with her sister but she wasn't sure yet. Deciding that it didn't matter she answered, "I was investigating... The Dread Isle for someone,"

"By yourself?"

"No... There were others... A full unit of pegasus knights. We were attacked,"

Florina gasped and held her hands up, "Y-You can't mean,"

"I misjudged our situation. All my knights are dead... because of me," She answered bitterly, "I'm a failure,"

"T-That's not true! You're a splendid pegasus knight! I-I chose this path... Because of you sister! Because I admired you. So please don't do this to yourself," Florina sniffed but held her head high.

"Florina please don't cry," Fiora sighed. If her sister could be here and be so brave then she definitely could, "You're right... the pain of being the sole survivor had me trapped. But I can see clearly now. Thank you sister,"

"Fiora! Join us! It's better to travel with friends than to struggle alone!"

Fiora thought for a moment and nodded. She'd much rather have companions. At least it would ease her burden. Besides, she couldn't call herself a full fledged pegasus knight if she didn't even bother to protect her sister, "You're right. I hate to admit it but I can't do everything alone nor can I render my companions' sacrifices by going home moot," She sighed and raised her lance with her head high, "Florina please introduce me to your commander. I'll see if I can be of service for a short while,"

Florina smiled happily and looked my way, "Well um... He's right here," She motioned to the cloaked figure and Fiora turned shock evident on her face.

"I see... My apologies I believed you were Black Fang," His eyes narrowed but he remained silent, "I am Fiora, knight of Ilia. I offer my services to you. I will follow your orders for the time being,"

Again silence. Even Florina shuddered slightly, "Er..."

"Both of you head back to Merlinus' tent. If there are no foes remaining head south and join us. And stick together through this fog," He ordered before turning away and running south,"

* * *

Matthew cut down the fighter who stood in his path. Canas watched intently. He was surprised that he could function with the burden of his loss. He concluded it must be vengeance. He stepped forward closing his eyes and feeling the power of elder magic course through his veins. With a short incantation he conjured a flux of dark energy, the magical essence causing it to grow in size. He launched the orb into the ground as it faded. It reappeared and launched itself at a nomad who wandered too close. He screamed as the sphere burst, the energy burning everything in his presence. He fell screaming black lightning surrounding his corpse. Strange, most enemies were able to survive one blast but apparently not this one. His resistances were not as strong it seemed.

Canas surveyed the battle. There was much to learn about his enemies as well as his allies. Dorcas and Bartre used the same weapon but their fighting style was so different. Bartre thrived in combat. He lived for it and loved to test his strength against his enemies. Canas was sure if he were outmatched, he'd train harder to overcome. Dorcas on the other hand... He had no love for battle. He could see it. But Dorcas' axe was no less deadly than Bartre's. Interesting. He shook himself from his thoughts and wandered forward. Ever since he joined the fray, this group had been dodging arrows from... basically everywhere. Rohan was wise to send him here. His magic helped Matthew invariably and even Matthew had to admit that he was glad Canas was sent to help them. He hindered the archer's significantly. Now they couldn't just hide in the fog and fire away from afar. Now they were forced to deal with Cana's magic making it easier for Raven and Matthew to sneak around and pick them off.

However, the nomads still had a huge advantage. They had much more mobility and were able to reposition themselves. Raven wasn't hindered. He moved around with surprising speed hacked through many of the Black Fang. Canas moved forward taking care to stay behind Dorcas and Bartre.

"We're almost there across the river," Matthew announced. He was able to see much more clearly through the fog than the rest. Canas felt something. Magical essence.. Someone was casting a spell and it wasn't him. A flash of light interrupted his thoughts as it struck him. He gritted his teeth but the spell wasn't strong. More enemies poured out from the fog and advanced through the fog towards them.

"Grr Rah!" Bartre growled. But then they heard a scream and their enemies retreated, "Huh... Scared them off?" The barbarian like fighter laughed. No one else joined him. They all crossed the bridge wondering what could have happened.

* * *

When I reached the fortresses I was almost horrified to find that my friends were gone. They must have advanced. I ran farther south but a bur caught my eye. I ducked to avoid the bolt of light magic that flew past me. I frowned and walked forward in time to see Lyn decapitate a monk. His head rolled away and for the first time I saw her wince.

I walked forward and put an arm on her shoulder, "Hey what's going on?"

"We... We decided to move forward," She answered quietly, "I wanted to wait for you but in the end we decided that moving forward was our best course of action,"

"I see..."

"How are the others?"

"Matthew led his own team east across another bridge. They're hoping to flank the enemy," I surveyed the field. It dawned on me then how many corpses were scattered across the island. Eliwood must have had to go through a large force of the Black Fang. I was impressed he managed to get through this with just Hector, Lyn, and Oswin, "The others are defending but from what I can see, there should be no more threats reaching them. Only remnants who can be dispatched with ease," I confirmed.

"Rohan what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You... You knew him,"

I nodded quietly. I didn't know what to do yet. Could I save him? I wasn't sure. It had been so long and all my former friends probably thought me as nothing but a traitor. But... I had to try. That was my purpose, "Knew him. Yes I did..."

"He's a nomad... I can't believe one of my people..."

"He's trapped. He's too loyal to break away... I chose this path, so I am a traitor," To that she didn't have an answer to, "Let's move on Lyn,"

We ran together at breakneck speed till we reached Eliwood and Hector. Oswin had stood by them. When he saw me he looked strange and stepped closer to Hector. I noticed but I gave it no thought; I had no time to.

From the forest I could faintly make out Uhai before he guided his horse through the forest. The mist was his ally and he could see us just as well as I could see him.

"Enough! Your men are dead, come out and fight," Hector bellowed and I almost strangled him. It didn't matter since Uhai's was unhindered by the mist but that just gave away our position and if there were other enemies around...

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled as we were greeted by a hail of arrows. Nomads had appeared and were making a defensive line around their leader.

Uhai strung his bow and aimed straight at me, "I promised that you'd die here. I'll make this quick," He promised before releasing the arrow.

I was forced to blink away before the arrow could hit me. I shot a dark look in Hector's direction then leapt into the fray with Lyn. But we were in for a pleasant surprise. Matthew and his squad had arrived and not a moment too soon. I could barely make out a red blur as two enemies cried and fell, their throats slashed.

No more time remained, we had to bypass the rest of them and leave their fates up to the others.

* * *

"... How could a proud man like you live as an assassin?"

Uhai was unsurprised by the question. It was one he asked himself many times when Sonia came but he chose this... just as Rohan had chosen his path, "I sympathize with Brendan Reed's ideology. He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud... Discussing his philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together... For me, the Black Fang was the first place that felt like home..."

The young plainswoman faltered, "Felt? Is that feeling gone?" She asked almost hopefully.

"The Black Fang has changed... Ever since Nergal sent that women. But it's too late to change now," Uhai's answer was a solemn judgement. This path was not one he could waiver from. In his eyes betraying the Fang was unthinkable... To side with these... rebels now would forever alter his path. He couldn't betray the Fang and he couldn't kill Nergal. This was the only path left for him.

"Why? Talk to us! We may be able to help!" She pleaded slightly but her words were firm. Uhai couldn't bear to look into her eyes. He respected her as a fellow Sacaen and the fact that she was here was evidence of her strength. Whether he wanted to or not did not matter. He was their enemy and that was all that mattered.

"Do not expect quarter from me because we are both nomads, you believe that because you have one member of the Black Fang with you that we will all betray our loyalties?"

The voice that answered was not that of the girl, "No but we do believe that you will at least see the truth," The cloaked figure stepped forward. Uhai looked at him with restraint anger and guilt. He couldn't help but admire the tactician's bravery in doing what he could not, but in doing so he had made an enemy of him and everyone else they knew. Was he angry? He didn't know and it didn't matter. This man could not be allowed to live for his acts of treason.

"Why?" That was the only greeting Uhai received and the only one he expected.

He growled and grew a sword, "Why? Because I am the Black Fang. We thought you were too,"

"I always have been Uhai. But I serve Reed not this shade you work for," My thoughts were interrupted by his sword slashing down. I had the skills to stay alive but I couldn't kill him, even if I wanted to. He yelped in pain as the girl struck him in response to his attacks. He turned and leapt into the air on his horse slashing down with enough force to knock her sword out of her hands.

"This isn't necessary. I'm not telling you to join us Uhai, I know you better than that. But we don't need to fight! This isn't necessary!"

"It is. If you don't die here you will die later. The end has already come,"

"Is your will that weak? You'll willingly accept this 'end' before it comes? You refuse to fight? This isn't you Uhai,"

Uhai smiled sadly at his former ally and friend, "I'm afraid too much has changed. You believe you can save us? But how do you know we can be saved? If you fail... will you kill us?" His statement got to his friend but he couldn't bear this any longer.

'No... This talk is over. One of us must die. Let the strong survive,'

"Enough talk," He answered drawing a sword and advancing toward the lone tactician. The girl had picked up her sword and dashed to his side, He held his blade carefully, "It's too late... Now show me that you are worthy of surviving,"

Uhai's strike was swift but not swift enough. The tactician had grown, he deftly dodged all his attacks and even managed to counter his strikes. But Uhai had an advantage neither of them had. He had a bow. He drew it and shot at the tactician only to find that his speed was too great. But how? Earlier he was nothing in combat.

He felt the wind brushing against him... from behind. He strung another arrow and turned... but he wasn't fast enough. She dashed forward with inhuman speed to deliver a fatal blow across his chest. He fell as her blade buried itself in his chest. He gasped coughing blood and trying to hold on to the last bit of life remaining within him. He stared up at his killers, "Guu... Well done... You are strong... stronger than I expected,"

Rohan stepped forward and held onto him, his eyes were worried, "This... This wasn't necessary,"

"It was. You were stronger, you deserved to live... As a token of respect... My final gift to you... From here go south... Turn at the rotted tree. Head west, There... the path lies... to the Dragon's Gate... Unh," With his last breath he whispered, "Don't... fail," and then he fell.

* * *

"Uhai... I wish we could have met under different circumstances," Eliwood lamented

The lords stood over his body. Rohan uttered a prayer and closed Uhai's eyes. That was the last gift he could give him now.

"Do we trust him?" Hector asked after a moment of silence. Both Eliwood and Hector had been informed of Uhai's last words.

"He was Sacaen. He would not lie... I at least... choose to believe him," Lyn replied firmly.

Eliwood stared at Rohan for confirmation but received nothing. Eliwood could sense the uneasiness that had taken control of the entire group and he hated it. But there was nothing he could do about it. The moment they had arrived on the island they had encountered tragedy. It was on all of their minds. Currently, Eliwood was thinking about the tactician's condition. He had almost collapsed on the field of battle. After the battle he remained deathly quiet. The Pharaen prince knew that he just watched an old friend die but... He couldn't help feeling like there was something else he didn't know. Everytime he tried to free his mind from such thoughts they came back.

Hector sighed, "Let's go... We can't lose time. The healers will have to tend to the others on the way. We can transport the injured if necessary,"

"I agree. We'd better get moving before they can organize another attack," Affirmed the tactician.

Eliwood stared at the dense forests that awaited them, "Father... I will find you," He felt Lyndis' hand on his shoulder as they prepared to enter the heart of the Dread Isle.


End file.
